En El Tren de Media Noche
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Albertfic alterno, de época y esperando sea de su agrado...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **QUERIDO TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM**

Tío Abuelo William

-¿Pensó que lo olvide no? Pues casi, ja ja ja ja mentira ¿se lo creyó verdad?

Como olvidarle si tengo tanto que agradecerle, tanto que contarle, para no hacerle largo el cuento déjeme decirle que Archie, Alister y Anthony desde que tienen novias están de lo más extraños conmigo, a de creer que se la viven con secretos y misterios, y ya casi no están en la. Casa, como con Usted no tengo secretos le cuento como están las cosas, con todas sus letras, en fin ya ni llorar es bueno, con decirle que hasta Neil esta extraño ummm, creo que también anda de novio la pobre Silvia anda sola por los jardines, hasta con decirle que me busca para jugar conmigo ¿puede creerlo? Esa gata que hasta siento que me mira feo, esta sintiéndose sola como yo, pero por suerte conocí a unos vecinos, según la tía abuela Elroy son de muy buena familia, yo lo único que se, es que esos pobres chicos se la pasan llorando y moqueando por los rincones todo el tiempo están sonando se la nariz ¿debe ser de tanto llorar verdad? los pobres deben extrañar mucho a sus padres, porque vive planificando viajes, ¡si viera como guardan sus domingos para eso! Tío abuelo han de ser muy codos sus padres porque desde que los conozco, entre todos reúnen para ese viaje y nada que completan los pasaje ¿o será muy lejos donde quieren ir? En fin, pronto lo sabré, ¡me invitaron! Trate de contarle a los chicos pero ya ve, todos están en sus cosas. Ya no le quito más su tiempo, porque seguramente usted también esta ocupado con sus cosas

P. D : No le conté acepte irme de viaje con los vecinos, no se preocupe por mí

Con cariño

Candice W. Andrew

Candy dobló su carta y tomo un sello de la familia para colocárselo la lacró, y la en la noche cuando vio a George lo saludo y en cuanto se dio la oportunidad se la entrego

\- George, por favor hágale llegar esta carta al tío abuelo, le fijo que Él le regaló una gran sonrisa y se despidió

\- Señorita Candy con todo gusto

La cena transcurrió con toda tranquilidad, cada uno sumido en su pensamiento

\- Pronto seré libre ¿Qué tan lejos viajaremos? pensaba Candy

\- Patty, mañana voy a pasar todo el día contigo como extraño tus besos, pensaba Stear

\- Archie se reía solo al recordar esas caricias atrevidas que se dio con Annie en el jardín de su casa.

\- Anthony suspiraba pensando en la linda jovencita que le robaba el sueño, y planeaba que rosas le llevaría al día siguiente.

\- Pronto les buscare novias a estos muchachos, los voy a casar con Buenos prospectos, William para ti tiene que ser una mujer de alcurnia, la futura matriarca del Clan, luego me retiro a vivir a mí amada y Escocia, Elroy sonreía para sus adentro sintiendo que era toda una ganadora.

George los veía a todos y pensaba ¿y a estos que mosca les pico? Dios tanta tranquilidad me espanta ¿será que estos muchachos traman algo o ya Elroy los agarró infraganti en una y los castigo? el bigotón veía a uno y a otro con suspicacia, ¡Señor que no me toque salir a remendar el capote de los desastres que hace esta gente, te lo suplico! ya solo faltan cuatro semanas para llevarlos al internado y que las mojan carguen con ese muerto

\- ja ja ja como voy a descansar de estos muchachos, cuatro largos años de internado para todos, por fin llegó el momento de retirarse y como no paso nada el elegante moreno, se fue feliz a descansar, al llegar se consiguió con la grata sorpresa de encontrar en la cocina a su querido muchacho, ya venía planeando un itinerario de todos los lugares que debía recorrer para entregar los informes semanales y la carta de su adorada niña pecosa.

\- William muchacho que alegría verte, mañana iba a buscarte para entregarte los informes semanales, gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo.

\- George que exagerado eres, cualquiera cree que me escondo de ti, tú sabes perfectamente en donde encontrarme, pero realmente quiero que me hagas un favor, antes de irnos a llevar a los chicos al internado.

-¿Será que podemos hablar de eso mañana William? No vas a creer la tarde extraña que pase la misión y realmente estoy agotado, la Señorita Candy te envía esta carta, le dice mostrándo un sobre, te la dejo encima del escritorio, que descanses.

-¿Ya cenaste? Estoy preparando milanesas rellenas con puré y de postre un rico pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias muchacho, pero ya cene, si me avisas no como con tú tía y los chicos.

-Pues tú te lo pierdas, contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mañana desayuno de ese pastel, ahora me retiro que disfrutes de tu cena, así se retiró George a descansar.

-Oh amigo, pensó el rubio , no sabes lo feliz que voy hacer con mí pequeña, cada día está más hermosa, es tan dulce e inocente mí princesa, ya tiene quince años y la tía ya está fastidiando con querer casarla con uno de esos mocosos, vicioso que se mudaron cerca de la mansión, son unos drogadictos y según tú son casi de la realeza ¿y pretendes casar a mí perfecta y dulce princesa con uno de esos malandrines?

Pues no primero me la robo y me caso con ella, mira que dejarla en manos de un pelado, vicioso, mal viviente, mantenidos, primero la caso a usted o La meto a monja que dejar que me la toquen, ¿Para ver si me la malogran?

Albert soñaba despierto con su pequeña mientras cocinaba la cena, el sábado paso con tranquilidad y el domingo muy temprano el rubio se alistó para ir a visitar l reina de su corazón, como siempre la encontró en el bosque cerca del lago, al verla se quedo en una pieza, llevaba un conjunto de blusa y pantaloncillos rosa cortos, sus hermosas piernas se veían en todo su esplendor, el rubio estaba en una boca. Abierta de la impresión, comenzó a sudar frío cuando la rubia sin pensarlo y sin avisó se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Albert te extrañe tanto, pensé que me habías olvidado, la rubia lloraba desconsolada, mientras Albert calmarla sobando sus largos cabellos rizados dorados.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGA TÍA ABUELA?**

-¿Como puedes decir eso princesa? Siempre te cuido así tú no me veas, desde las sombras, yo siempre te estoy cuidando, te he visto crecer y ahora estas muy linda princesa.

-Gracias, la tía abuela dice que ya debería casarme, pero yo no quiero casarme tan joven Albert y menos con un desconocido, prefiero casarme contigo.

-¿De verdad princesa te casarías conmigo? Pregunto el rubio asombrado.

-Sí Albert, sí me quieren obligar prefiero fugarme contigo, decía la rubia viéndolo con intensidad a los ojos.

-¿Princesa me harías un favor?

-El que quieras Albert, contestó la rubia sin pensarlo.

-¿Podrías evitar ponerte ese conjunto en presencia de otros hombres? ¡ya que nos vamos a casar! pues no me gustaría tener que repartir golpes a todo el que te vea de manera indecorosa.

-¿Y este conjunto es indecoroso Albert? Pregunto la pecosa haciendo un puchero con cara de inocente, la rubia decía para sus adentros ¿A tú no quieres que me vean por qué te pones celoso no? cuando veas el rojo y el negro.

-No princesa, el conjunto está muy lindo, pero los hombres son muy atrevidos y no quiero que te falten el respeto, por favor promete que solo lo utilizarás para venir a verme a mí.

-Sí veo a otro hombre mirándote las piernas lo mató, pensaba el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su princesa y caminaron Hasta un árbol enorme en medio del bosque y lo trepador para ver juntos el atardecer.

-Ya es tarde, te van a regañar, decía Albert apurando el paso después que el sol se había puesto.

-Pues ya me regañaron y me castigaron de gratis, me escape por el balcón, le contesto la pecosa.

-Pues no entendí bien, solo alcance a escuchar que fue porque Archie y Annie escondieron algo o a alguien en el jardín cuando de su casa, cuando supuestamente ellos deberían estar sentados en la sala, no entendí, dijo la rubia levantándose de hombros.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con eso? Pregunta Albert rascándose la cabeza sin entender.

-La tía abuela dijo que estaba castigada para que aprenda y no lo haga, pero no se que no debo hacer Albert, estoy confundida.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja, tú tía se pasa, te castigo por adelantado ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

-A no deberías reírte, mientras a mí me encerraron en mí habitación sin cenar, Archie se está paseando por toda la mansión de lo más tranquilo, ya me las pagará.

\- Eso no es justo princesa tu no hiciste nada, en compensación te voy a dar algo que se que te va a encantar, con una hermosa sonrisa el rubio saco una gran servilleta de su mochila en donde traía envuelto medio pastel de chocolate.

-¿Todo ese pastel es para mí? Pregunta la rubia con los ojos abiertos de par en par relamiéndose los labios, se veía tan sexy haciendo eso, Albert sacudió un par de veces su cabeza para salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Sí, es todo para ti preciosa contesto el rubio, vamos yo te ayudo a subir al balcón, justo llegan arriba se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Candy, Candy vamos abre, no seas mala quiero hablar contigo, decía Archie

-Más te vale dejarme en paz y Archie, no te quiero ver, no te quiero escuchar, ya me la vas a pagar y luego ni te quejes.

-Candy no seas mala, yo no te castigue, no es mí culpa, gritaba Archie desde el pasillo.

-Sí es tú culpa por andar escondiendo cosas en el jardín de Annie sin permiso de sus padres, la rubia tenia ambas manos en las caderas y estaba roja de la rabia, Albert se reía de ver como se ponía su pequeña furiosa con Archie.

-Esta bien pecosa, eres una rencorosa y envidiosa, grito Archie molesto y ya no se escuchó más ruido tras la puerta.

-Princesa tengo que irme, ven a darme un abrazo, nos vemos el martes en el lago ¿si?

-Sí, me voy a poner otro conjunto para que lo veas, y lo abrazo fuerte y no lo quería soltar.

\- Albert no seas envidioso entregarme mí pastel.

-¿Ves princesa? casi me lo llevo, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

-Pues no me causa gracia que te lleves mí cena, dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mí pequeña ya me voy, pórtate bien, para que no te castiguen de nuevo.

-Albert yo no me porte mal fue Archie, no yo...

-Sí princesa pero pagas tú, le contesto el rubio abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

-La tía abuela la tiene agarrada conmigo, eso es todo, cuando yo este de viaje ¿a ver a quien le ponen el ojo y los castigos?

-ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Princesa de verdad te vas a vengar de tus primos?

-Sí, antes de irme esos tres me las pagan, jum ya vas a ver.

-Bueno princesa ya me voy, recuerda pórtate bien.

-Sí Albert, tratare de que no me castiguen de nuevo, ve tranquilo.

Albert se retiró muy a su pesar, esperando que llegará el martes y poder verla y abrazarla, porque desde ya la extrañaba, el lunes al medio día por fin le levantan el castigo a la pecosa, feliz salio a la hora del almuerzo, la tía abuela estaba furiosa porque Anthony no llegaba, y al ver tan sonriente a la rubia nuevamente la castigo, sin derecho a cenar.

-¿Tía abuela a mí por qué,? yo no hice nada, Pregunto la rubia en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Porque seguro tú sabes en donde esta metido ese muchacho, Archie trato de defender a la pobre pecosa llorona pero Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada sin dejarlo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¡EL VIAJES DE LOS VECINOS!**

-Archie y Stear ustedes estarán confinados Hasta la hora de la cena y tú Candice Hasta mañana sin derecho a cenar

La rubia se levantó corriendo y se fue a su habitación y Elroy la mando a encerrar, la pobre lloro tanto que se quedo dormida profundamente y ni escucho el golpeteo en la puerta a las tantas de la noche de un Anthony apenado tratando de disculparse, el martes la luz del sol despertó a la pobre rubia y nuevamente rompió a llorar por lo injusto de la situación y los castigos

-Ya verán trío de traicioneros yo antes de irme me las cobro ¿y vamos a ver a quienes van a castigar?

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y la rubia triste baja puntual, tenia unas ojeras profundas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Anthony ni levantaba la mirada apenado de ver la tristeza de la pobre rubia

-Pobre Candy termino pagando la deliciosa tardes que pase con la francesa, pensó el rubio y una picara sonrisita se dibujo en los labios del joven rubio al recordar todo lo vivido el día anterior, antes de comenzar a servir los alimentos llegaron la abuela Marta y Patty y las invitaron a comer, acabo de tres horas Candy estaba que moría por ir a encontrarse con Albert cuando se escucha el Grito histérico de Elroy

-Candice Andrew, te quiero en tú habitación en este momento y estas castigada Hasta mañana, al voltear y ver a la tía abuela Candy se pego el susto de su vida, esta vez ya ni dijo nada la pobre al subir las escaleras se encontró de frente con Patty y Stear que bajaban, con las caras rojas como tomate y sin verla a los ojos, al llegar a lo alto de la escaleras escucho que decía Elroy

-A ustedes dos los quiero en el salón de té donde pueda verlos, Candy llego a su recámara y se puso a llorar se cambio se puso su conjunto negro y cuando estabas por salir por el balcón escucho como le pasaban llave a la puerta y una de las empleadas decía  
Hola Hola

-Señorita disculpe son ordenes de la Señora Elroy

La pecosa rompió a llorar y Anthony y Archie al pasar frente a su puerta escucharon su llanto y cabizbajos cada uno se fue a su habitación

Albert estaba desesperado por verla y abrazarla, la espero por más de cinco horas en la Orilla del lago hasta que decidió ir por ella, al entrar por el balcón la encontró dormida sentada al pie de la cama con su rostros manchado de tantas lágrimas, la cargo y la acostó le quito los zapatos, al detallarla suspiro hondamente y pensaba, ¿Qué voy a ser contigo Candy y todo esto que me haces sentir? No puedo ni imaginar que otro hombre este así de cerca de ti, que te vea en las fechas que te estoy viendo, la estaba cobijando cuando ella despertó

-¡Albert! Dijo la pecosa entre asustada dormida

-Princesa me dejaste esperando y me preocupe mucho por ti, ¿ahora que sucedió?

-Pues que ahora hasta tomando el té me porto mal, le contesto enfurruñada

-¿Te portaste mal a la hora del té? Al rubio ya la cosa le pareció ridícula y estaba molesto

-No, yo estaba sentada con La abuela Marta y la tía abuela me castigo, ayer Anthony no llego al almuerzo y también me castigaron

-¿A ti por qué si el que no llego fue él? Pregunta el rubio con sorpresa

-Porque según yo sabía en donde estaba, pero ni lo vi el domingo porque me tenían encerrada, pero ya me canse el jueves cuando yo este de viaje ya veremos a quien castigan

-¿El jueves? Candy me contestes que se van a fin de mes al internado, no el jueves

-Pues yo me voy el jueves, ya le conté al tío abuelo de mis planes y Sí no me contesto que no le impor... es que me apoya

-¿Candy y no pensabas despedirte de mí? Preguntó el rubio con pesar

-Albert sabes que sí ¿sino como nos vamos a casar? No te conté que la semana pasada vino a tomar el té la vecina nueva, la tía abuela dijo que Ya estaba todo listo para formalizar el compromiso entre Arthur su hijo mayor y yo

-¿Y a ti te gusta ese hombre Candy? Pregunta el rubio celoso

-Albert es un hombre viejo así como George, hasta en los bigotes se le parece, por eso es que me quiero ir antes de viaje con los hijos menores de los Walters

-¿Y dices que le mandaste una carta a tú tío abuelo? ¿cuando?

-El Domingo en la noche con George, contestó La rubia levantando los hombros

-¿Y cuando dices que vino la vecina? Pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja

-La semana pasada, el martes contestó la rubia extrañada, mirando la actitud que tenia el rubio

-Tengo una idea, vamos a cenar al pueblo como estas castigada seguro ni cuenta se van a dar, anda a ponerte linda, vamos a ir a un lugar especial, la pecosa no espero ni dos segundos cuando brinco a cambiarse, en menos de nada estaba lista y los dos salieron por el balcón rumbo al pueblo

Caminaron un poco y se encontraron con un auto medio desvencijado y felices se fueron en el, pasaron una linda velada, cenaron y de regreso charlaron todo el camino, después de dejar a su princesa en su habitación Albert fue directo a buscar las dichosas carta, primero leyó una de Elroy en donde le comunicaba que antes de enviar a los chicos al internado Candy seria comprometida y luego la de Candy notificando "SU VIAJE" con los vecinos, casi se va de espalda al leer esa condenada carta, ya el sabia de que tipo de viajes extra corpóreos realizaban los famosos vecinos porque al enterarse que era una familia de puros caballeros los mando a investigar, impaciente espero que George llegará y se reunió a puerta cerrada en el despacho a girar instrucciones

-George necesito que mañana miércoles trámites un permiso especial, para que Candy pueda casarse, lo quiero listo para el jueves

-Quiero saber por qué Candy paso tres días castigada, encerrada en su habitación sin cenar, exigió furioso el rubio

-Necesito saber en que andan metidos mis sobrinos, lo del permiso es urgente y lo otro lo quiero para el viernes a más tardar

George solo abrió los ojos como platos, ante la orden para gestionar la licencia matrimonial para la rubia pecosa

-¿William no crees que la Señorita Candice es muy joven para casarse? La mirada de George era acusadora

-Sí, quizás un poco joven, pero eso no es lo que piensa la tía, diciendo esto le extiende la carta en donde le notifica que en menos de dos semanas pretendía comprometer a su princesa con el tal Arthur

-Esto es una locura William ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Pues darle el gusto a mí tía, contestó secamente

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

¡CANDICE ESTA CASTIGADA GEORGE!

-Pues complacer a la tía, ella quiere casar a Candy y yo simplemente la voy a apoyar con ese deseo y darle gusto, esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa iluminando sus rostro, por lo que George se mostró asombrado.

-Te agradezco a primera hora te pongas en lo que te pedí, pero primero ve por Candy necesito verla temprano, di que van a comprar lo que necesita para el internado, que tengas una buena noche George, se despidió el rubio dejando a un moreno inmóvil y descolocado.

El día miércoles bien temprano George fue por Candy, después de tres horas de hablar con los empleados se entero con lujo de detalles lo sucedido con los señoritos de la casa y los injustos castigos sufridos por la joven rubia, ahora entendía la actitud de William.

Pasadas tres horas Elroy bajaba a informarle a George que Candy estaba castigada y no lo podría acompañarlo y que además en horas de la tarde tendrían una visita muy importante y la joven debía estar presente, La pecosa al ver a George corrió y lo abrazo con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pues ya sabia quienes eran los visitantes y la razón por la que iban a la mansión.

-Disculpe Señora Elroy, es una orden directa del Tío abuelo William, la señorita tiene una cita con la modista y debe comprar las cosas necesarias para el viaje a Londres, de igual manera el Señor William le sugiere que tome previsión y comiencen a preparar sus cosas los jóvenes porque no quiere contratiempos de última hora, Señorita Candy por favor espere en el auto necesito hablar en privado con su tía.

-¿Qué sucede George? Pregunto Elroy con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-El joven William quiere que le comunique que leyó su carta, y que aún no a tomado ninguna decisión con respecto al compromiso de la Señorita Candy, pues él ya tiene un candidato, le notifica que en unos días le hará saber su respuesta con respecto a su decisión, que tenga buen día.

Elroy se quedo molesta en medio del salón, ahora tendría que posponer el compromiso de la condenada mocosa, cuando ya casi se había desecho de ella, ya en el auto, una joven estaba inusualmente en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la modista, y George le informo el motivo de visita.

-Señorita Candy la modista le espera, El Señor William eligió nueve vestidos usted elija los tres que más le gusten, por lo menos deben ser tres ¿entiende?

-Sí George ¿es por el compromiso? Pregunta resignada la joven casi al borde del llanto, el moreno la observa por un instante con pesar, hasta que le dice.

-Pues creo que es más bien por cierto viaje que usted realizará para sellar un acuerdo, señorita Candy, no se preocupe, el Señor William no permitirá que la comprometan en contra de su voluntad, esto debe mantenerlo en secreto, el Sábado en la noche usted y yo partiremos en tren a New York, en horas de la noche, esto no debe decirlo a nadie, posteriormente su tía Elroy será notificada de este viaje, entre dentro de cuatro horas pasare por usted, ahora necesito gestionar algunos documentos y organizar nuestro viaje, diviértase mucho señorita.

-Gracias George, le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba y entro corriendo al local de la modista, George la vio entrar y se retiró sonriente.

No muy lejos un joven vigilaba los movimientos de la joven rubia, que veía con asombro los vestidos que le mostraban, tres blancos, tres verdes y tres azules, cada uno más hermoso y elegante que el otro, eligió el blanco más sencillo, el azul más discreto y el verde más atrevido, mientras se probaba los vestidos no dejaba de pensar en Albert, también escogió uno rosa pálido que estaba en el aparador que según esta llegando de París, la modista estaba complacida por la hermosa y simpática señorita que resultó ser la joven Andrew.

En menos de una hora seleccionó los cuatro vestidos y charló con la mujer alegremente, hasta que se decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, al salir se topo con Albert y al verlo salio corriendo y en plena calle se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Princesa! ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Indaga el rubio haciéndose el inocente.

-Estaba preocupada, pensé que no te vería antes de irme Albert, el Tío y abuelo quiere que viaje el sábado en la noche a New York en una misión secreta, voy con George y no se cuando regreso,ella estaba dudosa de decirle pues no se quería separar de él.

-¿Princesa te gustaría que te acompañará? Pregunto el rubio, que casi podía leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú irías conmigo Albert? Pregunta ella un poco temerosa.

-¡Pues claro! No sea que a tú abuelito le de por querer casarte y yo no esté para impedirlo, recuerda que ya estas comprometida conmigo en matrimonio, le dijo mientas le tocaba la punta de la nariz, la joven lo abrazo con fuerza y el correspondió al abrazo.

-Albert tengo hambre, ayer la tía abuela me volvió a castigar, porque le dije que no me gusta ese tal Arthur y que primero me escapo que comprometer con él, Albert la abrazo con más fuerza, lleno de rabia y de celos.

-Eso es algo que nunca voy a dejar que suceda princesa, yo no tampoco he desayunado, ven vamos a comer algo, pasaron más de tres horas charlando, hasta que Candy se dio cuenta

-Albert corre mira lo tarde que es, George se va a preocupar si no me encuentra en donde la modista, los dos salieron corriendo, al llegar le entregaron un sobre con una nota

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **HELADO DE POSTRE**

Señorita Candice:

La espero en las oficinas del corporativo para ir a almorzar, por favor disculpe mi descuido de esta mañana y no dejarle dinero para un imprevisto, me informan que se encontró con un amigo, confío en su criterio, puede invitarlo a almorzar y así me lo presentó, le dejó suficiente dinero por si necesita comprar algo y para que tome un coche hasta el Corporativo.

George

-Mira nada más que compresivo resultó George, decía la rubia sonriente, vamos Albert yo nunca he ido al corporativo y quiero que George te conozca, El rubio la tomó de la mano de lo más sonriente y pensaba, "Si tú supieras princesa"

Llegaron caminando a las oficinas pero el portero no les dejó entrar, así que el rubio haciendo uso de sus encantos consiguió que la recepcionista le facilitará papel y pluma para dejar una nota, sonriente le entregó la nota a la chica y le guiño el ojo muy coqueto, pidiéndole el favor de entregarla al Sr. Johnson , pues de ello dependía su empleo, a lo que la chica aceptó de buena manera, veinte minutos después bajo George y luego y luego de esperar un buen rato le pregunto al portero.

-Disculpe ¿de casualidad la Señorita Andrew vino con un joven rubio?

-Temprano dos jóvenes vinieron preguntando por usted señor Johnson, creo que dejaron una nota con Camil, pero la señorita Andrew no, George camino hasta la recepción molesto, y le pregunto a la recepcionista.

-¿Camil de casualidad dos jóvenes vinieron preguntando por mí?

-Sí Señor Johnson, el joven dejó esta nota, y se la entregó.

Sr. Johnson

Disculpe la molestia, Acompañe a la Señorita Candice Andrew según lo acordado, al parecer no estaban en conocimiento de su visita al corporativo y por ello no le fue permitido el acceso, no se preocupe yo la cuido, lo esperamos después de las cuatro a la salida.

A. A

-¿Como se les ocurre negar la entrada a la Señorita Andrew?¿ Como se les ocurre hacer eso? ¿acaso no saben que ella es tan dueña de estoy como el señor William? ¿Será que se quieren quedar sin empleo? El portero y Camil se veían asombrados, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo cree señor Johnson? La Señorita Andrew no a venido por acá, solo vino un joven con una chiquilla pecosa, preguntando por usted.

-¡Por Dios Santo Camil! Esa joven es la señorita Andrew, la recepcionista se llevó la mano a la boca sin saber qué hacer.

-Espero que por el bien de ustedes dos, que la señorita llegue sin contratiempos a la hora que dice acá y si llega antes, más les vale hacerla pasar.

En un parque los rubios estaban disfrutando de un helado después almorzar, él estaba concentrado detallando los movimientos de la rubia.

-¿Albert, porque me miras así? Como él no respondió le lleno los labios de helado, por lo que el rubio reaccionó.

-Pequeña bruja ¿ por qué me haces eso? Y con la misma le lleno también los labios de helado, ella ni corta ni perezosa se los limpio con la lengua.

-Ashh esta rico el helado de frutillas pero prefiero el de chocolate, y se saco la lengua mofándose del rubio.

-Candy mira como estas toda embarrada de helado, ven para limpiarte y diciendo esto se le acercó y con la lengua le limpio los labio, ella cerró los ojos, en vista de que no se apartó el rubio la beso, primero fue un beso tierno e inocente pero poco a poco se fue transformando en uno bien pasional y exigente, se separaron cuando ya no podían respirar, ninguno dijo nada solo se vieron sin separar sus miradas, Hasta que se normaliza su respiración.

-¿Y ahora? Pregunto apenada la rubia.

-Ahora eres mi novia y con más razón nos vamos a casar ¿Candy no te importaría tener un esposo ocho años mayor que tú?

-Albert, ese Arthur es como veinte años mayor que yo, hizo un puchero y Albert no se resistió y la volvió a besar.

Después de un rato de besos y risas se subieron a un árbol a ver pasar a la gente que paseaba por el pequeño parque, a lo lejos se divisaba una joven pareja muy cariñosa y acaramelada.

-Mira Albert es mi primo Anthony, ahhh condenado no fue a la mansión a la hora del almuerzo, capaz hoy también me castigan por su culpa.

-Muy linda la señorita, comentó el rubio por lo que recibió un buen codazo por parte de su novia que casi lo tira al suelo.

-Respétame Albert, gritó la rubia y Anthony al escuchar el grito comenzó a buscarla, media hora más tarde aún estaba esperando que la parejita se alejará, y poder bajar del árbol pasar recogiendo a George.

Pasada las cuatro de la tarde George caminaba como un león enjaulado en la recepción del corporativo, estaba preocupado porque el joven William era muy puntual y cuidadoso con todo lo referente a la Señorita Candy.

Cuando por fin Anthony se fue del parque eran casi las cinco de la tarde, los rubios corrieron al corporativo, llegaron sudados, despeinados y desaliñados, cuando George los vio llegar solo levanto el brazo señalando alivio y les indicó que entrarán, los dos entraron sin decir nada sin levantar la mirada

-Señorita candy pase al tocador y póngase presentable por favor, usted joven venga conmigo.

-George no te enfades con nosotros, fue culpa de Anthony, que se quedó con una chica Hasta esta hora en el parque y no podíamos bajar del árbol, se excusa la joven apenada.

-No se preocupe Señorita Candy, tómese su tiempo, la llevo a cenar y luego a su casa, la rubia fue al tocador más tranquila, dejando a los dos caballeros juntos.

-William no te pases por favor, le dijo el moreno casi gritando.

-Yo ni hice nada, fue culpa de mi sobrino y la francesa, y ni hablar de tus empleados que nos echaron a la calle así nada más.

-Eso ya lo sé, William no te hagas pregunta el gracioso.

-¿Qué pasó con lo que te pedí? ¿el permiso? Pregunta el rubio para distraer a George.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975.

 **EN LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN**

-El permiso lo tenemos para mañana al medio día, los boletos del tren ya están listos, dos vagones privados están a nuestra disposición, por los empleados me enteré que la señorita paso casi toda la semana la mantuvieron castigada, porque los señoritos estaban haciendo de las suyas con las novias, todos los platos rotos los pago Candy

-Mi tía se pasa, mí pobre pequeña ni sabe porque la castigaron

-Pues Archie estaba muy quitado de la pena escondido con la señorita Annie en actividades comprometedoras, Anthony no llego en todo el día porque estaba con una chica francesa y a Stear lo cacharón con la señorita Patty en su recámara

-¡Mira tú a mis sobrinos! ¿y mí princesa que culpa tiene de todo esto?

Albert estaba molesto y con ganas de poner en su lugar a los tres muchachitos y a su tía, en eso La rubia entro a la oficina lista para ir a cenar

-Lista ya podemos irnos George ¿Albert puede acompañarnos?

-Claro señorita, así aprovecho y hablamos sobre algo que debemos hacer mañana, si a usted le parece

El lugar al que fueron a cenar era sencillo pero muy agradable, los tres estaban felices compartiendo el momento como familia

-Señorita Candy me preguntaba si usted no querrá ir a visitar a sus madres mañana y aprovecha para presentar a este joven, los dos rubios contestaron al unísono

-Sí, encantados con la idea

-Princesa cuidate por favor, mañana temprano nos vemos, Albert tomo una de sus manos y la beso, muchas gracias Señor George

-No se preocupe joven necesito algunos documentos de la señorita Candy que las hermanas del hogar deben tener, así que aprovechamos el viaje y hacemos varias cosas a la vez, antes de subir al auto Candy se regreso corriendo a los brazos de su amado

-Sueña conmigo, le dijo bien bajito la pecosa a su novio

-Seguro princesa, le contesto el rubio

George llevo a la chica a su casa y antes de marcharse paso al estudio a charlar con Madame Elroy, para informarle que al día siguiente pasaría por la señorita temprano para ir al hogar de ponny a que ella se despida antes del viaje

Elroy estaba feliz dos semanas y se desentendería de la responsabilidad de esa niña tan revoltosa

Al día siguiente en la madrugada Albert y George fueron a recoger a la rubia y emprendieron su viaje

George busco la fe de bautismo y el acta de primera comunión para poder retirar la licencia y el permiso matrimonial

Candy presentó Albert como su novio a sus madres, primero lo vieron con recelo pero al ver como trataba y como interactiva cono los niños terminaron encantadas, antes de la hora de la cena ya estaban de regreso y en camino a retirar la documentación con el juez de paz, luego fueron a dejar a Candy a la mansión

Se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de Arthur y su familia se encontraban de visita, Albert le insistió a George acompañar a Candy y no dejarla a merced de Elroy y sus maquinaciones, cosa que el moreno hizo gustoso

-Buenas noches, saludo el moreno haciendo una reverencia a los presentes, Madame Elroy la señorita Candy se sintió mal, el médico ya la vio y le recomendó reposo, mañana temprano vendré a ver como se siente

-Qué pena Candice quería pasar el resto de la velada en tú compañía, se apresuró a decir Arthur tomando la pequeña mano de la rubia

-Sí realmente es una pena, dijo la rubia retirando su mano, con su permiso me retiro a descansar, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, aguantando la risa

El Viernes Candy se despertó temprano y cuando estaba por bajar al comedor escucho la voz de Arthur y su madre y se escondió Hasta que pudo regresar corriendo a la seguridad de su habitación, una horas más tarde tocaron la puerta y al dar el pase entraron, Stear, patty, Archie, Annie y Anthony

-¿Candy como te sientes? Pregunta Patty preocupada

-Aún me duele la cabeza, Patty gracias por preguntar

-Que lastima que te sientas mal Candy, mañana la familia de Arthur va a dar la recepción del año, te la vas a perder, todas las personas importantes vendrán y será un baile espléndido, decía Annie con ensoñación

-Sí, que pena ¿verdad? Decía la pecosa con verdadero fastidio

-¿Candy a donde fuiste ayer y antes de ayer, que no te vimos en todo el día? No es correcto que estés tantas horas fuera de la casa y sola, le reclamo Anthony

-Pues el miércoles fui con George a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje y luego al corporativo, ayer fuimos al hogar a buscar unos documentos que le hacían falta a George y a despedirme de mis madres, pero de regreso me sentí mal, y fuimos con la autorización del tío abuelo

-No me recuerdes ese viaje Candy, que regresamos a la cárcel y al yugo de la hermana Grey, protestó Archie

-Pues deberían de ir preparando sus cosas, solo faltan dos semanas y al Colegio de nuevo, contestó la rubia metiendo la puntilla a sus primos

-Mí equipaje ya está listo, después de todo son más uniformes que otra cosa, dijo patty

-Chicos me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza necesito descansar, Candy estaba fastidia de la conversación, y quería pensar en su novio

-Tienes razón que desconsiderados somos chicos, dejemos descansar a Candy, dijo Annie, tenemos que escoger los atuendos para mañana

El día paso con lentitud para Candy y Albert, demasiado rápido para los chicos y sus novias, el Sábado ya George tenia el equipaje de Candy listo

Albert estaba impaciente por que llegará la noche y partir a New York con su amada princesa

Candy despertó tarde y se dio una larga ducha, afuera se escuchaba el alboroto de los preparativos de la fiesta, en una pequeña maleta la rubia empaco sus tesoros, algunas prendas y algunos obsequios que Albert le había dado y unos vestidos ligeros, y su conjunto rojo, luego escondió la maleta y se acostó a descansar

Por orden de la tía abuela le subieron sus alimentos a la habitación y ella feliz por no tener que lidiar con todo ese alboroto, a las siete de la noche pasaron los chicos a despedirse antes de ir por las chicas para llegar juntos a la fiesta, luego ella se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para esperar a George

A las nueve y media llego un auto con la insignia de los Andrew y la rubia bajo maleta en mano, feliz de emprender el viaje a New York con George y su adorado novio

A las once cuarenta de la noche ya estaban en la estación, la rubia estaba triste porque su novio no llegaba y a las Y Pronto sería hora abordaron el tren, estaba preocupada y triste Hasta que finalmente vio la cara del rubio sonriente subir en el último momento

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¿TÚ MI PRÍNCIPE?**

-Princesa disculpame, casi pierdo el tren, señor George Buenas noches, espero este bien

-Por supuesto joven Albert, nos tenía preocupados, si gusta acompañarnos, tenemos un vagón privado

-Muchas gracias Sr. George, necesito hablar con Candy en privado Sí me lo permites, en ese momento el estómago de la rubia emito un sonido que parecía un gruñido

-Por supuesto joven albert, voy a ordenar algo la señorita que por lo visto no no ceno, si me lo permiten, Candy los veía a ambos con curiosidad, era extraña la actitud de los dos, estaba roja de la vergüenza

-Albert que se traen tú y George? ¿Qué es eso de joven Albert ? preguntaba curiosa la rubia

-Mí princesa curiosa, ven necesito contarte un secreto, pero primero quiero saber si aún quieres ser mí novia y casarte conmigo, el rubio estaba serio

-Albert claro que sí, pero necesitamos el permiso de el tío abuelo para casarnos

-Sí es por eso, no tenemos problemas, el permiso ya lo tenemos, ahora ven que necesitamos hablar ¿princesa recuerda que te dije cuando nos conocimos que mis padres murieron cuando yo estaba pequeño?

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-Bueno ese día no te conté algo y si realmente te quieres casar conmigo es importante que sepas toda mí historia, tengo una tía y unos sobrinos, ellos no me conocen y desde que llegue a Chicago se me prohibió acercarme o convivir con ellos, los he visto crecer desde lejos

-¡Albert eso es horrible! es una injusticia ¿por qué permites esa injusticia?

-Princesa porque era menor de edad y pase mucho tiempo en un internado, solo le llevo algunos años a mis sobrinos, después de una larga pausa continua - tú los conoces

-¿Yo los conozco Albert? No conozco a Muchas personas, la tía abuela prefiere mantenerme fuera de las reuniones sociales

-Ya lo sé amor, a mí me hacía lo mismo, Albert miro fijamente a la rubia dejándola digerir lo que le decía

-¿Albert la tía abuela es tú tía? ¿los chicos son tus sobrinos? Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de lo que decía

-Sí amor ¿aún deseas casarte conmigo Princesa? El rubio estaba temeroso de la respuesta de la joven

-Eso no cambia nada Albert, yo te amo por ti, no por tú tía ¿y si ella se opone a nuestro matrimonio?

-Ummmmm ya no va a poder linda, cuando se entere ya será tarde para oponerse, George ya tiene un permiso otorgado por un juez para que podamos casarnos mañana en New York, el lunes partimos para Londres a esperar por los chicos si así lo deseas, tú decides que haremos, la tía Elroy planea comprometerte con Arthur y anunciar una boda para dentro de seis meses, el baile de hoy era justo para eso

-¿Qué? ¡pretendía hacer eso sin decirme nada! la rubia comenzó a llorar y Albert la abrazo

-No llores mí amor , ya te dije que nunca permitiré que nos separen, ya esta todo preparado para casarnos mañana, Sí tú me aceptas, se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita con un hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Claro que acepto Albert, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la Rubia mientras él colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular, luego le mostró otro que hacía juego y ella se lo colocó a él

-Vamos princesa aún eres más hermosa cuando ríes, le dijo el rubio aún de rodillas

-¿Albert? Tú ¿eres tú? ¿mí príncipe?

-Candy ¿aún soy tú príncipe pequeña? La rubia se arrojó a los brazos de Albert llorando

-Aún cuando pase una vida entera, tú seras mí príncipe

-Ja ja ja Candy tú no cambias, ven levántate no quiero que te lastimes las rodillas, los rubios se levantaron y se besaron, sellando así su compromiso

-Albert ¿será posible que Regresemos unos días a Chicago? Tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ciertos parientes tuyos

-Candy es malo ser rencorosos, la reprendió el rubio

-No es justo que se queden sin castigo, me dejaron tres días sin cenar por culpa de ellos, el rubio lo pensó por un momento

-Podríamos regresar en secreto, el miércoles o el jueves, necesito enviar las actas de matrimonio a Escocia antes de que la tía se entere, conociendo como es puede intentar anular nuestro matrimonio

-¿Tú crees Albert? Pregunto un poco asustada la rubia

-Ya la conoces ¿princesa que castigo tienes pensado para ese trío de ingratos? Pregunta el rubio para cambiar la conversación

-Solo un sustituto ¿tú crees que luego puedas levantarles el castigo?

-Solo faltan dos semanas para que regresen al internado

-¿Y podríamos viajar con ellos? Sería divertido, así podrías conocerlos

-Princesa si viajamos con ellos no podríamos estar juntos, eso tendríamos que pensarlo mejor

-Pero iríamos en el mismo barco, Albert replicó la rubia haciendo un puchero

-Princesa, Le advirtió el rubio con cariño, es un peligro alertar a la tía antes de tiempo

-No pensé en ella, escuché que ella va a Londres también, recordó la rubia

-¿Estas segura? Eso no fue lo que planificamos, ahora que regrese George vamos a confirmar eso ¿amor estas segura que quieres viajar a Londres con los chicos?

-¿Tú crees que podamos sin que sea un problema? Pregunto emocionada la rubia

-Siempre es posible amor, es cuestión de hablar con George

Después de un buen rato George llego con un servicio doble para que los rubios comieran algo, al regresar lo primero que vio fueron los anillos de compromiso que traían los rubios, sonrió feliz por sus dos muchachos

-Me retiro para que descansen, mañana les espera un gran día a los dos, cuando el moreno estaba por retirarse la rubia le pidió que los acompañará otro rato

-George, Candy quiere viajar junto con los chicos a Londres, Candy escucho que la tía tiene pensado acompañarlos

-Yo solo compré boletos para cinco ellos cuatro y él mio y seis con el suyo, ¿de donde sacaron ustedes esa información?

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¡TÚ DÍA ESPECIAL!**

-La tía abuela se lo dijo a Sara, contestó Candy

-Eso puedo confirmarlo llegando a New York, de ser cierto podemos cambiar nuestros boletos o los de ellos, no sería mayor cosa

-Los nuestros dijeron los rubios al mismo tiempo, luego ese echaron a reír ja ja ja

-Creo que podríamos conseguir camarotes contiguos para ustedes dos, que se comuniquen, Seria bueno que se presentarán como prometidos ante los chicos, así se ahorran explicaciones

-¿Tú crees George? Pregunta el rubio dudoso ¿Annie y Patty viajan en ese barco?

-Eso lo ignoro, pero mañana puedo averiguar todo eso ahora si me disculpan me retiro a descansar, si realmente van a modificar su viaje tengo trabajo que hacer mañana a primera hora, si quiero acompañarlos en la iglesia

-¿George sería mucho pedir que me entregues en la iglesia? Pregunta la rubia

-Señorita será honor para mí, contesta el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pues a descansar que nos espera un día maravilloso, dijo el rubio feliz

Los rubios se quedaron en ese compartimiento y George fue a descansar al otro, el tren realizó varias paradas durmieron abrazados toda la noche, finalmente llegaron a las ocho de la mañana a su destino, a la una de la tarde en la Catedral de New York, Se realizaba una ceremonia privada en donde se unían en sagrado matrimonio dos jóvenes enamorados, la ceremonia fue sencilla e íntima, la rubia se veía radiante enfundada en el vestido blanco que eligió en chica y un hermoso velo bordado con pequeñas flores que le regalara el moreno, al salir de la iglesia se fueron a comer junto con George, luego regresaron al Hotel, la rubia estaba asustada, no sabia como ni que hacer

-Princesa ¿quieres ir al Zoológico, al parque o de tiendas?

-¿Amor tú y yo vamos a dormir juntos? Pregunta una ella temerosa y nerviosa

-Pues sí, desde hoy vamos a compartir la misma habitación, peroooo no vamos hacer nada hasta que te sientas preparada, yo soy feliz con abrazarte y besarte preciosa ¿ahora que quieres hacer después de tomarnos unas fotos?

-Sí, Albert fotos, así le puedo enviar algunas a mis madres, la rubia daba brincos de alegría

-Sí preciosa, fotos para nosotros y tus madres ¿luego que quieres hacer en tú día especial?

-Descansar mí amor, me duelen los pies y este corset me aprieta mucho

-Lo que mi Reina ordene, dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia, la sesión de fotos fue divertida, risas, abrazos, vueltas y poses Hasta más no poder, hasta el mismísimo George se vio arrastrado por la rubia, a la sección de fotografías, después de tan grata experiencia se retiraron a su habitación a descansar, Albert fue el primero en ducharse, realmente estaba cansado y se quedó dormido en cuanto se recostó en la cama, la rubia estaba luchando con las cintas del vestido y no le quedo de otra que despertar a su esposo en busca de auxilio

-Albert, Albert despierta amor, el pobre se despertó desorientado

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Ayudame con esto, dijo señalando la cinta del vestido,- no me puedo sacármelo, disculpame por despertarte Albert

-Ven volteate, poco a poco el rubio fue sacando las cintas del vestido, hasta que esté quedó completamente flojo y en un descuido fue a dar al suelo, el reflejo del espejo dejo ver la hermosa figura de la joven y él quedo sin aliento

-Eres hermosa mí amor, dijo después de un largo suspiro y le beso el hombro, le colocó una bata encima para cubrir su cuerpo, anda a ducharte amor, la rubia se encaminó al baño deteniéndose se justo en la puerta del baño

-¿Albert Me vas a esperar?

-Siempre mí amor, toda la vida, la rubia le regaló una gran sonrisa a su esposo y se fue a duchar, mientras él recogió el vestido y lo colgó en un gancho y le preparó un camisón que saco de las maletas

-Amor voy ha pedir servicio a la habitación no quiero salir más por hoy, solo traje dos mudas de ropa y un pijama, la rubia salio envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado

-Mañana podemos ir de compras si quieres, eres un desastre haciendo malestas ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

-Mira como eres de mala con tú esposo mujer, le dijo el rubio besándose la nariz, acá tienes tú camisón amor, cambiate y luego comemos juntos, minutos más tarde llego la comida

-Amor ven ayudarme con mi cabello por favor, ya tengo mucha hambre, el rubio entro a la recámara y tomo el peine y le deserendo todo el cabello

-Amo tú cabello largo, ni se te ocurra cortarlo princesa, la tomo y de la mano - ya muero de hambre si no me alimento te voy Comer a besos

-Ups entonces mejor no comemos, dijo la rubia muy coqueta

-Amor no juegues con eso, le advirtió el rubio, no tenemos prisa, tú y yo vamos a ser una pareja de esposos diferentes, vamos a tener un noviazgo nada convencional, nuestro matrimonio lo adelantamos un poquito por las circunstancias, poco a poco vamos a crecer como pareja

-¿Así como Stear y Patty Annie y Archir?

-No exactamente amor, nosotros ya estamos cansados y vamos a tener más libertad de convivir sin que nadie se oponga, la rubia suspiro

-¿Y si después ya no me quieres Albert?

-Princesa yo te amo desde hace muchos años, y no voy a dejar de amarte nunca ¿tú crees que vas a dejar de amarme?

-Albert Andrew nunca vuelvas a decir eso, nunca nunca, dijo la rubia ofendida

-Estaba asustado de tú respuesta amor, ya vamos a comer y luego a dormir amor, mañana vamos de compras ¿que te parece Sí vamos al teatro en la noche con George?

-Yo nunca he ido al teatro, que emoción, gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo mi amor, la rubia se levantó y beso a su esposo en los labios con ternura

-Princesa no me tientes por qué darlas por favor, terminemos de comer y vamos a descansar, luego de comer se fueron a dormir pasaron toda la noche hablando y riéndose, hasta que el sueño los venció, se despertaron después de las once de la mañana abrazados, sin ganas de levantarse

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **NOCHE DE TEATRO**

-Albert George nos debe estar esperando, apresurate mí amor, corre

-Cielo tranquila hoy nadie espera que nos levantemos temprano, princesa fue nuestra primera noche de esposos

-Anda primero tú al baño Sí quieres Albert, entonces yo duermo un poco más, dicho esto se tapó Hasta la cabeza

-El rubio se tomo su tiempo y al terminar, se encuentra con su esposa dormida, la llamo y pidió servicio a la habitación y regreso y aún no despertar a su hermosa princesa

-Amor despierta, como no se despertaba comenzó a darle besos y acariciarla, su toque era cada vez más atrevido, la rubia se hacía la dormida Hasta que su esposo comenzó acariciarle las piernas, se puso colorada y de un brinco se bajo de la cama

-Ya me desperté cielo, fue lo que dijo antes de correr al baño, Albert soltó una sonora carcajada que retumba en toda la habitación

-Preciosa apresurate que ya pedí el desayuno a la habitación, grito desde la cama

-Sí mi amor ya me apresuró, grito ella desde el baño, amor ayudame a escoger lo que me voy a poner por favor, el rubio escogió el vestido rosa con unas zapatillas altas

-Listo amor te deje la ropa sobre la cama, el rubio al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta a recibir el servicio a la habitación

-Amor ayudame con esto por favor, mostrando el cierre a su espalda, el rubio trago en seco y ayudo a su esposa a terminar de vestirse, como recompensa recibió un largo beso que lo dejo suspirando, después de una suculenta comida bajaron a buscar a George

-Buenas tardes Señora Candy, William, ya confirme la información que me dieron

Madame Elroy compro boletos para ella Sara y sus hijos para la misma fecha que los de ustedes, ya los cambie solo que serán para quince días después

Mande a preparar la casa que la familia tiene acá para que los chicos se queden esos días, en esos quince días podemos aprovechar de cerrar algunos contratos William

-George perdoname pero estamos de luna de miel y no tengo la menor intensión de dejar sola a mí esposa estos días y eso no está a discusión

El rubio realmente estaba molesto ya sabia que esos "aprovechemos el tiempo" implicaban horas y días de trabajo imprevisto, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a su esposa recién casados, por nada del mundo

Aún faltaban tres años para tener que presentarse oficialmente con cabeza de familia y ni de chiste pesaba perderse su luna de miel, pensaba aprovechar cada segundo al máximo con su esposa

-Necesito que envíes una carta a Elroy y avisale que Candy viajo contigo, con el fin de conocer a su prometido, que ya fueron firmado todos los acuerdos y que posiblemente no será enviada al internado

-William ¿estas seguro de esto? Pregunto George asombrado

-Sí, coordina el traslado de algunos empleados desde Chicago esta semana y manda por Alistar

-¿Al joven Alistar William?

-Sí George me preocupa lo que están haciendo esos muchachos con sus novias, Anthony y Archie que esperen a trasladarse como esta previsto, la rubia se quedo en silencio nunca había visto a Albert actuar de esa manera

-¿Cielo vamos a ir a lo que hablamos o nos vamos con George?

-Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí compañía así de fácil, rubia ventajosa, le guiño un ojo y se despidieron de George

-Albert no lo invitamos al teatro, protestó la joven

-No, si tanto quiere trabajar que lo disfrute, tú y yo estamos recién casados y vamos a pasear, dormir y hacer lo que nos de la gana, vamos por un traje y un vestido

-¿Amor las entradas al teatro? Pregunto la rubia

-Preciosa la familia tiene un palco reservado durante todo todo el año, no te preocupes por eso

Mientras los rubios disfrutaban de una tarde de compras y risas en Chicago Elroy ponía el grito al cielo cuando descubrió que Candice no estaba en la mansión

A la hora de la cena llegaba un telegrama notificándole el paradero de la rubia y su condición de prometida, el empleado del corporativo llevaba un boleto de tren a nombre del joven Stear con instrucciones de viajar esa misma noche hacia New York si avisar a de du viaje a nadie

Elroy estaba furiosa pues ya había acordado un matrimonio con Arthur en un máximo de seis meses y todo esto tiraba sus planes por tierra, así Stear toma el tren de media noche sin dar aviso. Con la ayuda del empleado que le entregó el boleto y las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer

En uno de los mejores teatros, presentaban la obra Romeo y Julieta, siendo una joven actriz llamada Susana y un nobel actor de nombre Terence quien diera vida a los protagonista, Candy lucia un vestido negro sin mangas a juego con el elegante traje de se esposo, de esta manera anunciaban con sutileza que eran una pareja, juntos irradiaban elegancia y llamaron mucho la atención de todos los presentes más cuando los vieron ocupar los palcos reservados para una de las familias más adineradas de la unión Americana

-El rubio le explicaba cada escena a su esposa, quien se emocionaba, con cada cambio de escenografía y cada cambio de vestuario, cuando los jóvenes mueren termino conmovida Hasta el llanto

-Preciosa no llores, por favor la idea era disfrutar la noche no verte llorar así, Albert termino por sentar a su esposa en su regazo y abrazarla Hasta que la tranquilizó, al salir el teatro ya estaba casi desierto el lugar, salieron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al coche que les esperaba

-¿Albert el amor siempre es así de trágico? Pregunto la rubia entre sollozos y un ataque de hipo

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¡LA LLEGADA DE STEAR!**

-¿Albert el amor siempre es así de trágico? Pregunto la rubia entre sollozos y un ataque de hipo

-No princesa, fueron víctimas de sus circunstancias de los prejuicios y los dos eran muy jóvenes

-Nosotros también somos jóvenes Albert, dicho esto comenzó a llorar de muevamente, fue tal su desconsuelo que Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con ternura en plena calle, sin importar que los viera la gente cosa que para la era escandaloso

-No llores amor, yo no soy tan joven cielo, y tú y yo tenemos la bendición de Dios, te prometo que siempre lucharemos por ser felices, en una de las puertas laterales Muchas personas esperaban que los actores salieran para pedir autógrafos, una joven rubia junto a su compañero trataban de escapar del tumulto de gente que les rodeaba, sin tener éxito

-¿Princesa quieres ver de cerca a Romeo y Julia? la rubia se quedo observando a todo el grupo de personas le guiño el ojo y le contesta

-No, realmente nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

Por un momento más los rubios vieron hacia la puerta del teatro viendo a los actores y sonrientes se marcharon a un restaurante para cenar

Era un hermoso lugar que estaba de moda, tenia una pista de baile y música en vivo, al llegar de inmediato los ubicaron en su mesa y Albert enseguida invito a bailar a su esposa

-Señora Andrew me consede esta pieza por favor

-Con todo gusto Señor Andrew, ambos reían felices de poder estar juntos, sin tener que esconderse o tener que salir corriendo por la hora

-Es la primera vez que bailamos como pareja comentó Candy viendo al rubio a los ojos

-Princesa te debo Muchas primeras veces, te prometo ponerme al día con ellas

-Nos debemos cielo, te prometo ayudarte, contestó ella con picardia

-¿Tengo tú palabra de que vas ayudarte? Pregunta el rubio al oído a la joven, bailaron dos piezas completas y regresaron a su mesa y ordenaron la cena y una botella de vino

-Amor solo una copa de vino para ti, dijo el rubio mientras servía para los dos

-Albert este vino es delicioso, no como uno que Archie se robo de la cocina, era amargo y seco

-¿Cuando hizo eso Archie amor? Pregunta el rubio curioso

-Después de mí fiesta de presentación contesto la rubia entretenida y al escucharla Albert casi se ahoga

-Candy eso fue hace más de cinco años, tú aún tenias diez once, la rubia levanto los hombros y Albert se llevó una mano al cabello, esos chicos realmente me preocupan

-Casi doce Ja ja ja ja entonces agradece a Dios que no viste como Stear me lanzó de la casa del árbol para que probará su paracaídas, abrió como a dos metros del suelo, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y siempre salias en mis recuerdos, Albert abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Como no me entere de eso tampoco? ¿cuando fue eso?

-Eso fue en la mañana antes de la presentación, recuerdo que me dolían las ponpas cuando fuimos a cabalgar, amor en cuanto pude me baje y regrese caminando

-¿De verdad estaba en tus recuerdos?  
-Siempre Albert

-¿Con que Stear casi me deja viudo cuando aún yo era un adolescente? princesa promete no volver a probar sus inventos por favor, siempre explotan, se hunden o se desbaratar, realmente Albert se mostraba preocupado

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. Sí eso está garantizado, son buenas ideas con defectos de fabrica ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, dijo la rubia recordando lo inventos de su primo

Candy iba por la mitad de la comida y su segunda copa, su esposo la escuchaba, fueron más las veces que se ahogo que las que que le causaron gracias sus anécdotas, su sobrino realmente puso en peligro la vida de la rubia sin percatarse de ello en más de una ocasión

Al terminar la cena Candy estaba alegre por el vino y Albert preocupado por las hazañas de su joven esposa y sus sobrinos

Al llegar al hotel el rubio cambio a su mujer y la llevo cargada Hasta la cama, la pobre se quedo dormida en cuan se sentó en un mueble, después de unos minutos el le hizo compañía

Esa noche entre el efecto del vino y el deseo los rubios terminaron acariciándose y besando apasionadamente, tanto que terminaron abrazados sin nada de ropa que separará sus cuerpos

Albert hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad pora controlarse y no hacer el amor con su esposa, al día siguiente los dos amanecieron incómodos, ella con la resaca y el por las ganas

En la madrugada se levantó a darse una ducha de agua helada y ya no pudo dormí más, se acostó y se dedicó a deleitarse con la suavidad de la piel de su esposa y a reflexionar sobre lo que hablaría con sus sobrino, no quería que terminarán como los vecinos Maccalister, viciosos, inútiles y vividores

A las ocho de la mañana ya el rubio estaba listo para comenzar el día espera de su mujer

-Amor ayudame con la ropa por favor, a él le causaba gracia escucharla decir eso desde la ducha porque ese era el último vestido que le quedaba, era un vestido verde esmeralda con un pequeño escote que realizaba los generosos senos de la rubia, primero estaba embobado con el panorama, pero cuando salieron de la habitación y salieron a la calle y otros hombres empezaron a mirarla, ya el vestido no le gustaba mucho

-Princesa ese atuendo solo lo puedes utilizar en la casa o te juro que voy a terminar preso como un asesino múltiple

-Albert, no entiendo porque dices eso, el vestido esta mono y me queda lindo

-Sí, tan lindo que más de uno te lo quiere arrancar de encima amor, tú haz caso si no quieres que termine preso, así se montaron en el auto para ir a la estación del tren

El tren ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso Y Albert el mismo tiempo de rabiar cada que un impertinente veía con deseo a su mujer, hasta que no soporto más y se quitó la chaqueta y le pidió a la rubia que se la pusiera

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¡VOY A TERMINAR EN LA CÁRCEL!**

La pobre estaba incomoda por la manera que los hombres la veían y sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó la prenda de su esposo y subió casi toda la cremallera, el tren llego con cuarenta minutos de retraso, minutos que la pareja vivió como una tortura, George ya estaba que no podía contener más la risa, mientras pensaba - Pobre de ti mi muchacho, ella es muy hermosa y con el tiempo llamará la atención de los hombres ¡lo que te espera!

A veinte para las diez por fin se escucha el silbato del tren y minutos después se divisaba la locomotoras y por fin arriba el bendito tren, Candy buscaba entre la gente Hasta que por fin ve a un joven pelinegro de anteojos bajar, es recibido por George,Candy y un joven alto de ojos azules con cara de pocos amigos

De inmediato Stear abrazo a su prima e intento llevarla abrazada y en un descuido él la joven se acercó a ese desconocido quien la tomo de la mano y la separó de él sin más, esto molesto profundamente a Stear pero no dijo nada, porque su prima se veía encantada tomada de la mano de aquel estúpido sujeto

-George, antes de ir a desayunar vamos a una tienda por algo de ropa o te juro que voy a terminar en la cárcel, dijo Albert entre dientes tratando de contener toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento

-Sí ya me di cuenta, contestó George - joven Stear espero sepa entender, fue lo único que comento el moreno antes de subir a un auto lujos y muy costoso

-Por favor quítate la chaqueta, mira como estas sudando, el rubio estaba molesto y le salían chispas de los ojos

-Perdoname Albert, dijo la pobre al verlo tan molesto

-No es tú culpa que sean unos incivilizados, en unos minutos resolvemos esto princesa

Al ver la carita de su esposa, el hombre no pudo más que sentir ternura, ella la había pasado tan mal como él y realmente no era su culpa, tomó su mano aparentando un poco su agarre, por lo que ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo que la tranquilizó

Stear que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto casi se infarta de ver a su pequeña prima con semejante vestido, y para remate con el sudor su piel brillaba, era la visión más sexy que el muchacho vio en su corta vida, el encanto se rompió cuando sintió la iracunda mira azul cobalto que se reflejaba en el retrovisor

-¿Será que este tipo es el famoso prometido que le impuso el Tío Abuelo a Candy?

Pesaba malhumorado Stear, se ve tan bella así sudada, como le brilla la pi... Stear basta es tú prima, respeta a Patty que es tú novia, el pobre chico se recriminaba esos pensamientos impúdicos que despertaba en el esa visión de su prima

-Por favor princesa, esta vez vamos a ver como te quedan los vestidos, no quiero que pases por una incomodidad como esta de nuevo, te juro que soy capaz de moler a golpes al que te falte el respeto, Stear estaba asombrado de lo celoso que se mostraba ese hombre

Stear se limitó a fruncir el ceño y observar al par de rubios, casi no se hablaron, se comunicaron más con miradas, sonrisas y gesto que con palabras, era palpable la complicidad entre los dos, George también se limita a observar sin emitir opinión

Dos horas más tarde estaban cancelando una cantidad de vestidos y accesorios inimaginable y candy ya estaba cómodamente vestida. Y arreglada con otro atuendo, George daba instrucciones para que entregarán la ropa empanada en sendas maletas al hotel

-Stear disculpa las molestias por favor, realmente me sentía incomoda, se excusó la rubia apenada

-No te preocupes Candy no es tú culpa ser tan bella, como todo un caballero le ofreció el brazo a su prima, esta luego de ofrecerle un gran sonrisa le contesto

-No creo que en este momento sea apropiado hacer eso primo, Stear parpadeo desconcertado mientras Albert sonreía complacido al escuchar a su esposa

-Dentro de un momento entenderás sus motivos, dijo el rubio, al tomar de la mano a su flamante y maravillosa esposa, nuevamente Stear arrugó la cara con enfado por ello, porque no era bien visto este gesto en público, estaba tan molesto que no detalló las alianzas de las manos de la pareja

De allí se trasladaron a un lujoso restaurante para almorzar, el silencio era pesado y la expresión de la cara del chico deja ver su creciente molestias, no daba crédito a que ese hombre que era mayor que su prima la tratará con esa confianza, ya sentándose en la mesa fue que se rompió el silencio

-¿Como estuvo el viaje? Pregunto el rubio sin rodeos, Stear lo miro por unos minutos dudando en responder, el sujeto era un atrevido por tomar a su prima de la mano de esa manera y estaba listo para contra atacar

-Sin novedad Hasta la estación, contestó sin dejar de ver al rubio

-Me alegro ¿alguien más se entero de este viaje?

-Solo el empleado del consorcio que fue por mí y me llevo a la estación, contestó el muchacho orgulloso de su primer viaje en solitario

-Es un gusto ver que eres capaz de seguir instrucciones, ahora vamos a comer realmente estamos muriendo de habré ¿princesa podrías elegir por mí? La rubia ordenó la comida por ambos de lo más feliz, luego su primo y finalmente George

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

**EN TREN DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPITULO XII**

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

¿CON PERAS O MANZANAS?

-Es un gusto ver que eres capaz de seguir instrucciones, ahora vamos a comer realmente estamos muriendo de habré ¿princesa podrías elegir por mí? La rubia ordenó la comida por ambos de lo más feliz, luego su primo y finalmente George

Durante el almuerzo los rubios que estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, se veían, se creían, casi ni tocaron la comida, Stear no perdía detalle de los gestos y las miradas de aquel par, hasta que explota iracundo

-¿Me pueden decir que rayos se traen ustedes dos?

-¿Nosotros? Dijo el ojiazul arqueado una ceja

-Si, ustedes dos, me tienen harto, hartooo tú ¿Qué te traes con mí prima? Strear aumento el tono de su voz, el rubio que aún estaba moles se sonreí de medio lado maliciosamente

-¿No te parece que es evidente? ¿Como quieres que te explique, como a un niño de cinco años o con peras o manzanas? Al escuchar esto Stear se levanta bruscamente, por lo que George lo sostiene del brazo

-Joven Stear respente que Candy esta acá, no de un espectáculo que luego lamentara, La rubia abría los ojos asustada paseaba su mirada entre los dos hombres, uno esta aparentemente relajado y tranquilo y el otro casi perdiendo el control

-No se porque reaccionas así, cuando la encerraron por tres días sin cenar, por las cosas que tú y los otros dos hicieron no te pusiste así ¿verdad?

Stear palideció al escuchar semejante verdad, solo se quedó viendo a su prima, mientras ella baja la mirada, y aquel hombre se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano, invitándole a levantarse, sin palabras ella entendió lo que él le pedía

-George a las tres esta hermosa mujer y yo tenemos una cita en el Banco, hoy tenemos que registrar su firma y sus huellas dactilares, para que tenga acceso a mis cuentas, mis propiedades y todo mío, el rubio dijo todo esto sin quitar los ojos de encima a Stear, que se quedó sin palabras

-Albert no ¿como crees? Eso no puedo aceptarlo, yo no necesito nada de eso, decía la mujer viendo a su esposo, que se llenaba de ternura al escucharla

-Princesa, desde el día que nos conocimos mí fortuna, mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenece, desde que me vi mí reflejo tus esmeraldas... Todo mi ser te pertenece, la rubia tenia los ojos vidriosos, y el le le acarició sus mejillas y beso su frente

George sonreía enternecido, pensado, que nunca había escucho a su muchacho hablarle así a ninguna mujer ¿como? Sí sedes de que era un adolescente no dejaba de hablar de esa pequeña niña, llorona de ojos verdes y pecosa, que conoció en aquella colina el día del sepelio de Rosse

Ambos morenos veían aquella escena, uno lleno de impotencia y el otro lleno de felicidad

-Albert yo no lo sabía, fue la respuesta de la joven

-Porque no te lo había dicho mí princesa linda, contestó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, olvidándose de todo y todos los les rodeaba, hasta que el joven moreno los hizo salir de su ensoñación

-Candy tú no estás obligada a aceptar nada de este, hombre, el tío abuelo esta New York

-¿Y quien crees que trajo a Candy conmigo Stear? Pregunta Albert ya molesto

-Primo por favor, es que tú aún no sabes, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, tranquilizante, nadie me esta obligado a nada, vine por mí voluntad, Albert saco su reloj de bolsillo y sin el más mínimo tacto se despidió

-Con su permiso ya debemos retirarnos o llegaremos tarde, George, Stear nos vemos en la cena, tomando a su esposa de la mano, se retiró dejando a un joven moreno molesto

-Mi amor esto no es necesario, insistía la rubia mientras iban en camino al Banco

-Princesa no insistas, ésta es una decisión tomada, por favor, tú eres mí esposa y esto es lo que debe ser, contesto de manera tajante su esposo, terminando de esa manera la conversación

La joven ya no insistió más y se mantuvo en silencio, trataba de entender ¿que motivos tenia su esposo para hacer algo que para ella era innecesario? ya en el Banco el Gerente les atendió presuroso, La rubia veía a todos correr y reía, hasta que se percató de como una empleada lo veía y enseguida corría a el otro extremo del banco, no le dio importancia, pero mientras admiraba el lujo de aquel lugar escucho a dos jóvenes unos años mayor que la ella cuchichear

-Me revienta que sea tan metiche y aduladora, cada que ese joven viene ella sale corriendo y le manda a avisar a la pesada Katherine, que mujer tan vanidosa y grosera, decía una chica morena de ojos color miel

-Ni que hacer Kathy es la hija del gerente, esos ricos siempre quieren más, ella no es la excepción, tiene dinero y quiere más, la Joven se levantó de hombros, al percatarse de que la rubia las veía con curiosidad, la primera con amabilidad le sonrió y le pregunta

-Buenas tardes Señorita, en que podemos servirle, la sonrisa de la chica era franca, le pareció que la chiquilla era linda, sus pequitas le recordaron a su hermanita

-Gracias, no necesito nada, vengo a firmar unos documentos, la rubia correspondió a la sonrisa algo apenada, porque las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que ella estaba atenta a su conversación, las dos empleadas se vieron con cara de incredulidad

-¿Ohhhh unos documentos? Este no es lugar para venir a jugar, así que mejor te vas antes se que el vigilante te regañe pequeña, la chica no fue grosera, por el contrario veía preocupada hacia donde estaban los vigilantes, que al ver a la chica sola venían Hasta ella

La rubia parpadeo asombrada e incrédula por lo que escuchaba, y al ver que la joven llamada kathy, la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta una silla frente su escritorio sin dejarle explicar, se asustó un poco

-Niña síguenos la corriente, si no quieres que esos abusivo te hagan pasar un mal rato, Kathy sonreía, pero la rubia solo logró asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada, cuando reacciona y con la mirada buscaba su esposo sin encontrarlo

-Kathy tú sabes que no puedes traer visitas acá, estas trabajando, Mary seras reportada por encubrir a tú amiga, el hombre tomo a Candy del brazo y la levanto de un solo jalón

-Tú mocosa espera a tú hermana afuera si quieres, la rubia no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, las pobres chicas tenían cara de preocupación, al sentirse jaloneada la rubia actuó por instinto y le dio una patada en la espinilla al sujeto que la tenia tomada del brazo, haciendo que se dobla de dolor y la soltara

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

**EN TREN DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

LOS SEÑORES ANDREW

-¿Así tratan en este Banco a los clientes? Grito furiosas la pequeña rubia, si algo debía agradecer a Elroy y a Eliza era haberle mostrado como manejar esas situaciones, ella seria joven y menuda, pero era una chica que se sabia defender, apenada se volteó a ver a las dos jóvenes, se disculpo

-Señorita Kathy, Señorita Mary disculpen por favor el mal rato, no se preocupen yo arreglaré esto, las jóvenes se asombraron de ver como esa niña menuda se sacó ellas sola del agarre de aquel hombre, este era el guardia más alto, y más abusivos de todos los que trabajaban en esa oficina

-Mocosa desgraciada, dijo el guardia mientras pasaba el dolor y trataba de mantener el equilibrio, era un hombre un poco más bajo que Albert, corpulento de cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos verdes aún más intensos que los de Candy de unos treinta y cinco años

-¿Eso es conmigo? Pregunta una rubia, con el rostro colorados de la rabia, - Nada más esperate que mí es...  
En ese momento venia un hombre caminando hacia el grupito, viendola con preocupación Albert la llama haciendo voltear

-¡Princesa! Que susto me diste, Albert tenía en la cara una mezcla de preocupación y alivio

-ja ja ja ja ja uuuuuu ¿no me digas? ¿Creíste que me robaron? La rubia reía con sorna - ahhhhh yo se defenderme Albert

-Eso no lo digas ni en juego pequeña, cuándo estuvo a su lado la abrazo con fuerza

-Albert las señoritas me iban a llevar contigo, es que me distraje viendo el edificio, es como la misión de Chicago pero en pequeño ¿verdad?

Las dos empleadas veían a la chica hablando con tanta confianza con aquel hombre, que hacía llegar corriendo a la vanidosa de Katherine, que si los viera seguro le daba un infarto

-Disculpe por favor el mal rato, dijo Mary, por lo que Albert se voltea a ver a su esposa con los ojos abiertos, ella le Saco la lengua, las dos mujeres no aguantaron y soltaron una la risita

-No fue nada solo que él, dijo señalando al hombre que aún no se reponía del golpe - Pensó que yo era la hermana de ella, y señaló a Kathy, me tomo del brazo y me quería sacar del Banco porque tú, le dijo tocando su con el dedo índice su pecho

-¿Qué? Grito tan fuente Albert que todo el que se encontraba en el banco se volteo a verlo, acto seguido con la mirada la reviso, al ver su brazo marcado, el rostro del rubio se transformó, daba terror la manera como miraba al sujeto que se atrevió a tocar a su mujer

-¡Albert! El rubio al escuchar a candy ni se movió, apretó los puños contenido las ganas de molerlo a golpes

-Dime princesa, su respiración estaba agitada, tenia la misma mirada furiosa que en la estación Ella respiro profundo, y lo abrazo apoyando su mejilla en su pecho

-¿Falta mucho? Mira la hora, ya me quiero ir, tenemos que hablar con Stear, estoy tengo sueño y estoy cansada, la rubia trataba de distraer a su e se poso porque ya le había dicho que pasaría si alguien la tocaba

-Por favor ¿podrían acompañar a esta princesa mientras regreso? Albert tomo del brazo al guardia y se lo llevó cojeando Hasta la oficina del Gerente

-Señorita que suerte tiene, su hermano es un sol, guapo, y mire como se preocupa por usted y la cuida, la rubia abrió muchos los ojos por las conjetura de esas chicas

-Albert no es mi hermano, contestó molesta Candy, las dos mujeres se vieron extrañadas

-Disculpe Señorita, dijeron las dos casi al mismo tiempo

-Mary mírala, dijo Kathy

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?Contestó Mary

-Katherine ya llegó, esa mustia resbalosa, odio a las mujeres busconas como ella, dijo Kathy

-¿Quién? Pregunta Candy curiosa olvidando su molestia

-Esa mujer que va allá, dijo Mary tomándola de los hombros, haciéndola girar, una mujer pelirroja venia entrando casi corriendo

-¿Pero quién es? Acercándose con complicidad, Interrogó nuevamente

-La Hija del Gerente, esta vez fue kathy la que contestó, la rubia la siguió con la mirada, horrorizada la vio entrar a la oficina en donde había entrado su esposo con el guardia abusador

-aaah cada vez que llega él, la secretaria de su papá le manda un mensaje con uno de los mensajeros y ella llega corriendo a insinuasele, Dijo Mary

-Vamos chicas ¿Quién es él? Pregunta con curiosidad la rubia

-Tú hermano, dijo Mary con fastidio porque la chica no entendía

-¿Qué? ¡Mira tú esta! Candy se levantó de un salto, eso sí que noo, dijo la joven - Para ver una de ustedes dos me tiene que ayudar

-¿A Qué? Pregunta Mary con malicia

-A entretener a la secretaria del Gerente, y la otra me acompaña a entrar, faltaba más que esa se acerque a Albert, la pequeña rubia tomo a Kathy de la mano y Mary se sonreía de imaginar lo que la interrupción le molestaría a Katherine, solo por ver eso valía la pena el riesgo

Mary se acercó a la secretaria y le sacó conversación sobre si sabia porque esta el guardia con el gerente ya lo que la chica respondía

-Al parecer le falta el respeto a alguien importante, no escuche más, el Sr. William estaba muy molesto

-Ya, ¿a quién seria hoy no vino ninguno de los accionistas? Mary realmente estaba interesada en el chisme, mientras kathy y Candy se escabullían por el corto pasillo, y la joven secretaria se detuvo un poco temerosa

-¿Y si me despiden? La rubia entendió la preocupación de la chica

-Sí eso sucede, pues... Pues se van a trabajar con mí familia, dijo Candy con recordando que Albert le dijo que todo lo del también era de ella. - Si, Te vas s trabajar con mí familia repitió esta vez con seguridad, y sin esperar ella misma toco la puerta y cuando les dieron el pase la pobre empleada se quedó paralizada, la rubia al ver que no se movía, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta y entró con una gran sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, saludo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, así como la tía abuela Elroy, el Gerente puso mala cara al verla, Katherine que estaba demasiado cerca de Albert, se volteó y la miró con rabia y aproximándose a la puerta fue a tomar del brazo a Candy, esta al ver sus intenciones dijo casi gritando

-¿A no tú también? Albert que estaba entretenido y no la había escuchado se volteó extrañado, logró ver como Katherine repentinamente comentaba a brincar, y su adorado tormento se hacía paso hasta el, el guardia estaba sonriente de entender que había pasado, realmente esa chiquilla endemoniada le dio a la presumida un buen punta pie y la dejo saltando del dolor

-¡Eres un engendro! Grito la pelirroja a la rubia, poniendo su mejor carita de yo no fui la chiquilla habría los ojos

-¿Y eso es conmigo? Albert brinco como poseído, ante que lo escuchado

-¿Qué Rayos le dijiste? Grito el rubio iracundo

-Engendro le dije Engendro, contestó fuera de sí, la mujer furiosa, kathy estaba con la boca abierta, inmóvil con cara de susto

-Robinsón ¿Qué está pasando en este Banco? Ya veo cuál es el trato que se le da acá s la gente, la sacan a empujó y luego las insultan, vine por un hoy por un asunto personal pero esta misma semana será convocada una junta de accionistas, decía Albert con un tono de voz imponente

La rubia, que no perdía detalle vio la cara del guardia, le dio pesar ver como la sonrisa que hasta hace instantes había iluminado sus ajos, se apago poco a poco y se ir guió esperando lo peor, eso le hizo recordar que ella mis había echo ese mismo gesto cuando sabia que la ría de la tía abuela recaería sobre ella, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se acercó y estando frente a el le guiño un ojo

-Caballero quería pedirle disculpas por reaccionar así, es que me asustes un poco, kathy me explicó, lo de esa chica atrevida que le golpeó, disculpe por no permitirle explicarme y pegarle tan fuente, él hombre la vio sin entender pero le siguió la corriente

-No se preocupe señorita, disculpe usted mi confusión, luego hizo una referencia con la cabeza, por lo que Candy serio

-No se preocupe Señor... ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Noel, Señorita, Candy levantó su mano mostrándole su alianza, el hombre entendió de inmediato, pues no era ningún tonto

-Noel Canziano, a sus y ordenes para lo que necesite, la rubia detalló los ojos y verdes de aquel hombre que eran aún más intensos que los de ella y regalo una amplia sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Señor Noel, tiene usted un nombre muy lindo, como el de papá Noel, Albert no pudo más que reír su princesa era una mezcla de inocencia, fuerza y determinación, características que pocas mujeres poseían

-¿William por qué permites que esta chiquilla entre de esta manera a la oficina de mí padre?

-En principio porque es una de las accionistas mayoritarias de este banco, a demás ella no es ninguna chiquilla, es una mujer echa y derecha y muy bien casada Katherine, George le avisará cuándo será la junta

-Noel, por favor disculpe a mí esposa, hace algunos años sufrió un secuestro y fue necesario que aprendiera a defenderse, Albert se acercó y le estrechó la mano al hombre como disculpa

-No tiene que disculparse, contestó el hombre apenado, sabiendo que el propicio toda la situación, la cara de Katherine era una poesía, tenia más de un año tratando de impresionar al rubio ¿y esta mocosa lo había atrapado?

-Robinsón mañana vendremos de nuevo, quiero los papeles listos para firmar, ya no quiero perder mi tiempo, cuándo tengo otras cosas que hacer, sin decir más le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y Noel se adelantó abrirles la puerta

-¡Señores Andrew! Dijo Noel al despedirlos

CONTINUARA...


	14. Chapter 14

**EN TREN DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

¿QUÉ TIENE NOEL?

-Robinsón mañana vendremos de nuevo, quiero los papeles listos para la firma, ya no quiero perder mi tiempo, cuándo tengo otras cosas que hacer, sin decir más le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y Noel se adelantó abrirles la puerta

-¡Señores Andrew! Dijo Noel al despedirlos

-La pelirroja estaba colorada de rabia, en cuanto Albert y Candy salieron la mujer enloqueció, y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio de su padre

A mitad de camino la rubia se detiene y se suelta del Brazo de su esposo y regresa corriendo, Albert sin pensarlo la siguió, pero ella se quedo frente a la puerta inmóvil, estaba como de piedra viendo a la mujer dentro de la oficina, pateando y tirando todo

Noel se encontraba pegado de la pared, tratando de llegar Hasta la puerta mientras evitaba ser golpeado, alcanzó a voltear a ver a Candy cuando un pisa papeles iba en su dirección, sin pensarlo corrió y la abrazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo y el rubio corrió los pocos pasos que les separaban

-Candy, grito Albert al ver la manera como la sangre corrió en el suelo, el Gerente y su hija salieron al mismo tiempo por el grito, cuándo Katherine ve a la rubia grito

-Espero te mueras engendro del demonio, sin percatarse de que Albert la estaba mirando inmóvil, Kathy que llegó corriendo tras escuchar el grito, salió aprisa por ayuda, mientras Albert trataba de ver de quien era la sangre, escuchó la voz asustada de su pequeña, era casi inaudible

-Señor Noel, decía la rubia

Albert muy asustado se inclina, poco a poco abrió los brazos de aquel hombre tratando de no moverle mucho, al liberar a su esposa que sus brazos, estaba asustada y paralizada de miedo

Justo en ese momento Llego la policía y una ambulancia, Albert trata de ver si le había pasado algo a su princesa, sostenía al hombre que yacía inerte en el piso para ver si tenía pulso ya que parecía no respirar, sintió alivio cuando comprobó que sólo está inconsciente y trato que no se moviera

Los de la ambulancia con prontitud atendieron al hombre y luego revisaron a la rubia, al constatar que ella se encontraba bien se retiraron con el herido, ya que este no reaccionaba, todo ese tiempo la rubia permaneció inmóvil arrodillada frente a Noel, todo su vestido estaba bañado en sangre y ella permanencia como en un trance

Los policías empezaron a buscar a los padres de la joven, ya que esta no contestaba, se veía tan indefensa en ese Estado, al no encontrarlos un agente la conducía por el pasillo, y fue Mary la que se percató de que la llevaban fuera del edificio, ella corrió a rescatarla, deteniendo del brazo al policía

-Oficial, espere por favor ¿a dónde la lleva? Mary llegó sin aliento a la puerta del Banco, en donde le dio alcance, ella no entendía por qué o adonde la llevaba

-Esta chica esta sola, buscamos a sus padres y no los encontramos, por lo visto esta complicada en todo esto ¡ nada más miré como trae la ropa !

Gruesas lágrima corrían por sus mejillas, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ese hombre, que primero la trato mal y luego sin pensarlo la había salvado, Mary se asustó al ver a la muchacha en ese estado

Dentro del la Oficina del Gerente, un oficial de policía interrogaba a Katherine, A su padre y hasta al pobre Albert

No les dejaban salir, el rubio estaba furioso por que su esposa se vio implicada en aquella situación y pudo resultar herida

De no ser porque Noel se interpone entre el pisa papel y ella, pudiera estar hasta muerta, aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecer y sin más salió de ese lugar a buscar a su pequeña, ya tenía un buen rato sin verla y estaba preocupado, no le dio tiempo al policías de nada, cuándo salio corriendo, al ver a Kathy

-¿Mí esposa? Fue lo único que preguntó, la chica también estaba afectada, en ese momento recordó que la pequeña rubia estaba siendo interrogada y solo lloraba

-Un policía la interrogaba, dijo con voz trémula Kathy, con la mirada la buscaba, Albert corrió Hasta la puerta del Banco, en donde vía que la otra chica discutía con un uniformado

-Ella no está sola, es familiar de uno de los dueños del Banco, decía Mary mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la rubia, impidiendo que el policía se la llevará a la estación

-Suéltala o también te voy a llevar arrestada a ti, el oficial estaba intentando intimidar a joven pero ella no se dejaba, no soltaba el brazo de la joven

-Pues tendrá que cargar con las dos, porque no la voy a solar, la chica se abrazo a la pecosa de manera protectora sin importarle que estaba llena de sangre, o la amenaza de ese policía

Albert corrió como un loco al ver como el policía trataba de separarlas, a pocos metros de ellas el otro oficial le dio alcance y trató de detenerlo, como pudo se sacó al hombre de encima, llegando hasta su princesa

-Suelte a mí esposa, le gritó Albert al hombre uniformado que forcejeaba con la chica que mantenía abrazada a la rubia

-El oficial se volvió a ver quien le había gritado, se asombró de ver aquél hombre decir que esa joven era su esposa

-¿Amor que tienes? Preguntó el rubio asustado, en el momento que ella lo escuchó reacciono, se soltó de los brazos de Mary y corrió Hasta él

-¿ Noel ? ¿ Como está Noel ?  
Preguntó en medio del llanto Candy

-Tranquila princesa, se lo llevaron al hospital, en cuanto podamos iremos a ver como esta, la rubia se refugiaba en la seguridad del pecho de su esposo con fuerza, mientras el Policía los veía desconcertado

-¿Su esposa? Pregunta Mary incrédula, - No es su hermano sino su esposo, pensó aturdida la chica

-¿Usted dice que esta joven es su esposa? Interviene el oficial con suspicacia, - Pues quiero ver sus documentos de identidad, porque no le creo, en ese momento llega el otro oficial

-¿A donde creía usted que iba? el policía estaba furioso porque el rubio en su carrera lo había lanzado al suelo, como una plumita es movida por el viento

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ARCHIE EL ESCAPISTA**

En Lakewood Anthony y Archie permanecían encerrados por órdenes de Elroy, desde el día de la fallida fiesta en donde pretendían comprometer a Candy con Arthur, por suerte George se había llevado a rubia lejos por ordenes de el Tío abuelo, Anthony estaba preocupado por su novia, una vez más se lamentó por dejarse llevar por su deseo

Archie en su habitación se preocupaba por Annie, por culpa de su primo y sus arrebatos la tía abuela dio por terminado su compromiso

\- ¿Por qué tenía ella que meterse en su vida? Pensaba Archie - Estoy harto de vivir bajo su yugo, Annie mi amor espera porque yo como sea voy a estar contigo

El castaño desesperado había intentado abrir la pesada puerta de doble hoja sin ningún éxito, trató de sobornar a una de las mucamas, fracasando en su intento, todo el personal le guardaba fidelidad a la Matriarca

\- Candy, Candy suspiraba recordando a su prima, tu no te dejarías hacer esto con la tía abuela, como un rayo de luz Archie ¡CANDY! eso es Candy, enseguida corrió al balcón para su mala suerte el árbol más cercano se encontraba a unos diez metros

Tratando de conservar la calma, el joven veía a un lado y otro, los balcones no estaban tan lejos, hasta el suelo podría llegar sin problemas nada más con una soga

\- ¿Candy qué harías tú? De estar acá tú vendrías ayudarme a encontrar la manera de salir de acá

Sin saber cómo salir de su dilema se recostó, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, en medio de su sueño revivió las noches en el internado, vio a su prima saltando de árbol en árbol en medio de la oscuridad de la noche utilizando sábanas amarradas como sogas, Archie se despertó de un salto

\- Gracias Candy, decía el castaño

Sacado las sábanas que vestía su cama, hizo una suerte de nudos y las ató fuertemente, recordando que la rubia tenía atado un pedazo de madera al borde de una de las sabanas

Buscaba comenzó desesperado a buscar de donde sacar un pedazo de madera, sin pensarlo mucho tomó una silla y la estrelló contra el marco de la puerta del baño varias veces con fuerza, después de cinco golpe la silla finalmente se rompió, el joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción tomó una de sus patas, después de atarla con varios nudos comprobó que resistiera

-¡Si! Lo logre yo me largo, voy a buscar a George y a Candy, si es necesario hablaré con el mismísimo tío abuelo, mi Annie pronto estaremos juntos mi amor

Tomando una mochila metió varias mudas, en vista de que no podía acomodar sus cosas decidió tomar una maleta, rápidamente acomodo varias mudas y sus documentos, toma sus sábanas y las lanza, tristemente las dos sábanas juntas no llegaban a la mitad del trayecto

Por un momento lo pensó y decidió arrancar las cortinas, pero la tela era tan delgada que no soportaría su peso, desesperado comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar una solución, finalmente decide lanzar la maleta antes la envolvió con la tela de la cortina, así se aseguraba de que no se escucha ningún ruido cuando esta llegara al suelo

Luego de lanzar la maleta metió las sábanas en una funda y la lanzó al balcón contiguo, rogaba a Dios que la puerta de su hermano estuviera abierta, de no ser así esperaba que aceptara acompañarlo a buscar a Candy y al tío abuelo

Aunque la distancia no eran muchas entre un balcón y otro sentía miedo de saltar, cerró los ojos y a su mente regresó la imagen sonriente de la pecosa brincado desde un árbol a su balcón, abrió los ojos, tomó aire y se subió a la baranda

\- Candy si tú puedes yo también, dijo en voz alta para darse ánimos, haciendo uso de todo su valor se lanzó sin pensarlo al balcón vecino, la sensación que le produjo el golpe de adrenalina era increíble, se sentía eufórico, luego de tranquilizarse un poco se asomo a la habitación oscura de su hermano

Anthoy al escuchar un ruido afuera corrió a su balcón, quedó asombrado de ver a su primo tan delicado saltado como un mono desde su balcón hasta el de Stear

\- Archie piss piss lo llamaba el jovecito rubio a su primo, este cuando lo escuchó casi se infarto al sentirse descubierto

\- ¿Estas loco? casi me matas del susto Anthony ¿no haz visto a Estelar? Pregunto el castaño por lo bajito

\- No ¿acaso no está encerrado también? Preguntó el rubio con los ojos muy abierto - La tía dijo que los tres correríamos la misma suerte

\- Stear no está acá, su habitación esta sola, Anthony yo me voy esta noche, si quieres vente conmigo y buscamos a George y a Candy, ellos pueden ayudarnos hablar con el tío abuelo

\- ¿Tu tienes dinero Archie? Pregunto el rubio a su primo

\- Yo no, pero Stear si, está reuniendo para comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Patty, Anthoy se estaba preparando para saltar al balcón de Stear cuando su primo lo detuvo

\- ¿Vienes conmigo o no? Anthoy anda a preparar una maleta por favor, te juro que si alguien llega me voy sin ti, al escuchar esas palabras voló a preparar una maleta

Cuando logro abrir la puerta del banco Archie daba pequeños saltos de alegría, rápidamente fue hasta el escondite de Stear pero solo encontró unas monedas, desanimado tomó las pocas monedas y brinco al balcón de Anthony

\- Nada, Stear solo dejo unas pocas monedas

\- Pues yo tengo esto, de unas de sus gavetas sacó un hermoso reloj de oro, Archie quedó asombrado con los ojos de par en par

\- ¿Estas loco? ¿De donde salio eso anthony?

\- De mi padre, dijo levantando los hombros - Fue su compensación por no asistir a mi último cumpleaños

CONTINUARÁ ...


	16. Chapter 16

**EN TREN DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 **Por Carol MacLand**

 **CAPITULO XVI**

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

¿Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE TENGO MIEDO?

\- De mi padre, dijo levantando los hombros

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú? Es una joya muy costosa

\- Fue su compensación por no asistir a mi ultimo cumpleaños, podíamos cambiarlo por dinero para el viaje, pronto traba tu puerta con una silla anthony así hacemos tiempo para que no revisen hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo

Archie volvió por el balcón a la habitación de su hermano y regreso con las sabanas de Stear y también tomo las de Anthoy y las amarro a las suyas

\- Ven te bajaré primero luego sostienes las sabanas para que yo pueda bajar

Tomando la maleta la ató a un extremo de las sabanas y la bajo el rubio y luego el castaño, cada uno tomo su maleta y se llevaron las sabanas para esconderlas, luego emprendieron su camino al pueblo, escondiéndose en el bosque, para su buena suerte un granjero que pasaba aceptó acercarlos al pueblo

Los Andrew era la familia más influyente en el pueblo por ello tenían que ser cautelosos, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a guarda sus maletas en la estación del tren, después los jóvenes corrieron a la oficina del telégrafo, para avisar a sus respectivas novias que lucharían por estar con ellas, las pocas monedas que traían apenas alcanzaron para el par de telegramas

Con pasos seguros los dos jóvenes visitaron las tres joyería que el pueblo tenía pero en ninguna quisieron, empeñarlo comprarles la joya tan valiosa, los dos muchachos realmente estaban sintiéndose derrotados y se sentaron en los bancos del parque

\- ¿Será que nos toca regresar? Preguntaba Anthony pesaroso, Archie en ese momento lo miro con rabia

\- Imagino que debes sentirte plenamente satisfecho con todo esto Anthony, no se como pudiste causar soberano problema y arrastrar a todos contigo

\- ¿Quién podía imaginar que pasaría todo esto? El joven rubio se levantó de hombro, cuan blanca paloma ponía cara de angelito, su premio incrédulo blanqueaba los ojos incrédulo por lo que el otro decía, sin poder evitarlo una risotada se escapo del joven al ver la expresión de castaño

\- Ja ja ja nooo Archie ya hasta te pareces a Candy haciendo esas caras, ja ja ja  
Justo en ese momento, Todo el peso de la culpa se le vino encima al joven Archie, al ver a rubio riendo como si nada le dio sope bien fuerte a su primo, quien sobando su nuca protesta

\- ¿Ahora te volviste loco?

\- Callate Anthoy eres un insensato ¿como se te ocurre Reírte de en este momento?  
Pobre de Candy, decía el castaño levantándose de donde estaba sentado

\- Los días de encierro te sentaron mal Archie ¿como que pobre Candy? Ella esta gozando de lo lindo en New York y nosotros a despensas de la tía abuela

\- El karma, esto es el Karma decir Archie mientas caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras el rubio lo veía y pensaba

\- Pobre de mi primo ya se deschabeto, tan joven y sin haber amado, un resoplido audible salia de la boca del muchacho

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste Anthony? Aquellas palabras fuero pronunciadas de tal manera que mejor ni decía nada, calladito se veía más bonito

Desde lejos un hombre los observaba acariciándose el bigote, después de haber llegar a ese jugoso acuerdo con Elroy Andrew ni de chiste lo dejaba escapar ¿una pequeña fortuna y una joven y hermosa mujer que calentaran su cama? era un negocio que ningún hombre en su sano juicio podía rechazar, y ese par de mocosos, sería el medio que lo haría llegar hasta su hermoso minita de oro

Después de observarlos por un buen rato, decidió actuar y haciendo el buen samaritano se acerco a los jóvenes

\- Anthony, Archie ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿De casualidad andan con su bella prima? Los dos muchachos que sabían de los vicios y el mal sano interés que el sujeto tenía por su prima, enseguida se pusieron alertas

\- Temo que mi prima ya esta camino a Londres, dijo Archie fijando una mirada furiosa sobre el tal Arthur

\- No entiendo cual es el interés que tiene ustedes con mi prima, pero más le vale que lo que sea, se lo saque de la cabeza, porque nosotros no vamos a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima ¿entendido? Viejo verde, pena debería darle, grito Anthony, los que pasaban por el parque se volteaban a verlo de mala manera

-Vergüenza debería darle pretender algo con u a chica que podría ser su nieta, remato Archie, aquello fue la gota que reboso el vaso para el sujetos, que sin decir ni pío se retirada furioso hasta el Bar del pueblo

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **ELLA ES MI ESPOSA**

El oficial se policía próxima y tomando a Candy por un brazo tratando de separarla de Albert, la sentir que tartán de arrebatarla se sus brazos Albert se aferra a ella con fuerza, y ella lo abraza y se pega de su pecho

\- ¿Usted qué hace? Suelte a mi esposa o le juro que esto le va a pesar, el rubio trataba de mantener ka calma ya que su princesa estaba muy asustada y lloraba aterrada pensando que la aportarían de Albert

\- Suelte a la señorita, cómo es posible que quiera sacar provecho de esta situación diciendo que es su esposa, el policía insistía en separar a los rubios y ellos se abrazaban sin dejar que los separarán

\- Mary, Kathy mi identificación y la de la Señora Andrew están en mi oficina, por favor ve a traerlas

\- Albert no dejes que me lleven decía la rubia con el rostro clavado en el pecho de su esposo, el rubio estaba desesperado al sentir que ella temblaba en sus brazos

\- No princesa, no llores por favor me parte el alma que te pongas así, el oficial de policía estaba molesto porque ni aplicando toda su fuerza logró separar a lo joven de los brazos del hombre que decía ser su esposo

En cuestión de minutos Mary y Kathy regresaban corriendo con los papeles de Albert y Candy y las copias del acta de matrimonio

\- No sabemos si esta acta es verdadera, ni son realmente sus documentos, usted no puede retirarse del lugar y no puede retener a la señorita, por lo que deberá acompañarnos a la estación, el policía insistía en llevarse a Candy a la Estación

\- Pues la Señora es mi esposa, y no va con usted a ningún lado, no tenemos ningún problema en estar acá hasta que sea necesario, pero ella se queda conmigo, en ese momento la rubia se desvaneció en los brazos de su esposo

\- Candy mi amor que te sucede ¿Ve lo que provocó? No entiendo que interés tiene en llevarse, Albert la tomó en brazos y entró nuevamente al banco, Kathy Y Mary caminaban tras ellos preocupadas

\- ¿Señor Andrew quiere que le avisamos a su familia? ¿O a la familia de la señora?

\- Su familia soy yo, fue la lacónica respuesta del rubio, con l mayor discreción posible Albert fue a su oficina y en un mueble acostó a su esposa

\- Vamos princesa, no me hagas esto, por favor despierta amor, Mary necesito que mande al hotel por ropa para mi esposa, mira cómo tono llena de sangre y que George Johnson venga lo más pronto posible

-Si señor Andrew, Mary corría a cumplir la orden de dueño mayoritario, los policías se quedaban observado la manera en que Las empleadas trataban de socorrer a la pareja

\- Rayos Candy reacciona, el hombre se veía realmente preocupado pensaba uno al ver a ese hombre tratando de hacela reaccionar

-Kathy consiga sales o algo que tenga un olor fuente, pedía el rubio, por lo que la joven salia presurosa, unos minutos. Mas tarde regresaba con un frasco,y lo entregó a su jefe, el olor era penetrante lo que hizo que la joven rubia despertara

\- Preciosa me pegaste un buen susto, decía el joven viendo a su esposa con preocupación

\- Albert he tenido una pescadilla horrible, una mujer trataba se matarme me arrojaba algo y mataba a papá Noel, fue horrible Albert, después unos policías me llevaba de tu lado a la fuerza, Candy hablaba entre sollozos abra, abrazada a su esposo, Albert No dejes que me lleven

\- No mi vida nunca ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el padre en la iglesia? Ella lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Ya puede besar a la novia, Albert se asombro por u n instante y le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios

\- Aunque también dijo eso, eres una tramposa princesa, dijo hasta que la muerte los separe

\- Albert me quiero ir, quiero regresar a mi casa, decía Candy desconsolada

\- Amor ahora eres una mujer casada Laekwood, ya no es tu hogar, tu hogar es donde yo esté, la rubia se aferró a Su cuello y apoyo su cara en su hombro

\- Señor Andrew tengo miedo, dijo bajito la rubia

\- Princesa ya conversamos de esto, no tienes porque temer, Albert se puso serio y ka apartó de él un poco, para poder verle a los ojos - ¿No confías en mi princesa?

\- Si confió amor, siempre, esas palabras bastaron para que Albert se calmara y tomará el control de la situación

\- La hija del Gerente lanzó ese objeto contra mi esposa y si no es por Noel, ella estaría muerta o seriamente lastimada, necesito que este asunto de maneje con mucha discreción, Albert hablaba con autoridad

\- Usted no es quien para pedir eso, y aun no tenemos claro que o quien es usted, el policía que Albert había lanzado al piso en su carrera por llegar hasta su esposa era el más agresivo al hablarle

\- La señora es mi esposa, Candy White Andrew y yo soy William Andrew y somos los accionistas mayoritarios de este Banco, estábamos registrando la firma y las huellas dactilares de mi esposa para que pueda acceder a nuestros vienes y algo pasó dentro de esa oficina, mi esposa regresó por Noel y lo sólo vimos a Noel cubriendo a mi esposa para protegerla

\- ¿Albert papá Noel? Preguntó la rubia

\- No se preocupe, el señor que salió herido, fue llevado al hospital para ser atendido

\- Ya envíe por George y ropa princesa mira quedó tu vestido amor,

\- ¿Qué vestido? Albert esa mujer es mala, lanzó esa cosa para golpearnos, la rubia estaba roja de la rabia

\- Lo se princesa, tranquila todo se va a solucionar, le decía el rubio para tranquilizarla

\- ¿Entonces esta joven es realmente su esposa? Pregunta el oficial que había tratado de apartarlos, Candy levanta su mano y muestra su alianza Albert el suyo

\- Si, recién casados, dijo la rubia -¿En dónde está la loca esa oficial?

\- En la oficina de su padre, con toda esta confusión la pusimos a ella y su padre en custodia, pensábamos que usted quería huir

\- ¿Huir yo sin mi esposa? Nunca trataba de impedir que se la llevarán, la conversación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Stear

\- Candy, Candy ¿asi es cómo vas a cuidarla? Stear al ver a Candy con la ropa llena decir sangre corrió hasta ella para ver de dónde provenía la misma

\- Stear ya Vasta suelta a Candy, era el colmo tener que soportar que Stear agarrar a sí a su esposa

\- Ningún suelta nada, yo me voy con mi prima de regreso a LaekWood no pienso dejarla aquí contigo, Stear estaba fuera de si

\- George por favor saca a Stear, de acá ¿trajiste la ropa para Candy?

\- Si ¿Albert qué sucedió? Por qué está así Candy, la rubia al escuchar la voz de el moreno, corrió a sus brazos, este la abrazo

-Ya mi niña ya pasó, ya estamos todos juntos, todo estará bien, mientras George acariciaba el cabello de Candy, escuchaba la instrucciones de Albert

\- Alguien resultó herido George, ve que sea Bien atendido, esto no puede quedarse así, casi matan a Candy, quiero que el responsable suma las consecuencias de lo que hizo, en esa oficina estaban el Gerente y su hija

\- Fue la mujer George, lanzó algo y si no es por Noel no la cuento, decía la rubia

\- ¿Qué mujer Candy? Preguntó Stear viendo a Albert con reproche

\- La hija del Gerente, contestó la rubia y Stear abrió muchísima los ojos

\- ¿Katherine la hija de Robinsón? Pregunta George asombrado

\- Si ella, contestó la rubia, George se veía molesto y apartando un poco a la rubia de su abrazo

\- ¿Candy porque no se cambia ese vestido? Esto quedará resuelto ahora mismo, si esa señorita cree que esto se quedará así está muy equivocada, lo siento por su padre que es un buen hombre

\- Gracias George, Candy se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a cambiar, como ya era costumbre Candy pegó un soberano grito

\- Albert necesito que me ayudes con esta cinta, Albert se puso colorado, Stear furioso, George y los oficiales trataban contener la risa, el rubio camino hasta la puerta y llamó a Kathy

\- Kathy por favor Candy necesita ayuda para cambiarse ese vestido lleno de sangre

\- De inmediato Señor, sin más la chica entró, casi enseguida salió con la cara colorada de la pena

\- Disculpe Señor es que Candy dice que por favor entre un momento, Albert no encontraba en donde meter la cara, su esposa era muy inocente e imprudente, mientras caminaba hasta la sala de baño pensó

-¿a quien engaño? Eso me encanta, que sea espontánea, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando los rubios salían con otras vestimentas, en la oficina ya no había nadie más

\- Amor me quiero ir estoy preocupada por Noel ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

\- Princesa debemos ver si ya podemos retirarnos, si el oficial a cargo dice que podamos, nos vamos al hospital, los rubios salieron tomados de la mano, y ya las autoridades se llevaban a el gerente y a su hija detenidos porque el hombre asumía la culpa y la muchacha lloraba y lo acusaba

Continuará. ...


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1979.

 **NO PODEMOS DEJARLO ASÍ**

\- Princesa debemos ver si ya podemos retirarnos, si el oficial a cargo dice que podamos, nos vamos al hospital, los rubios salieron tomados de la mano, y ya las autoridades se llevaban a el gerente y a su hija detenidos porque el hombre asumía la culpa y la muchacha lloraba y lo acusaba

Los rubios estaban asombrados de ver el cinismo de la mujer, y la manera en la que acusaba a su propio padre de lo que ella había provocado con aquel ataque de furia y violencia que le había dado

El oficial a cargo ya había notificado a Mary y a Kathy que debían ir a declarar, pues ellas fueron testigos de lo que había pasado, en cuanto divisó a los rubios se acercó a ellos

\- Disculpen Señores Andrew pero me temo que ustedes tendrán que ir a declarar, según entendemos de todo esto la Señorita... Perdón, la Señora era el objetivo y gracias a que el vigilante se interpuso, usted resultó ilesa

\- No hay problema oficial justamente estábamos buscándolo ¿Sería posible que nos tomarán la declaración hoy mismo? Es que recién nos casamos y tenemos boletos para viajar los próximos días, el rubio estaba realmente molesto con toda aquella situación, esos días deberían ser los mejores de sus vidas, estaban resultando ser toda una pesadilla

\- Disculpe el señor que salió herido ¿Se encuentra bien? pregunta Candy preocupada

\- Lo lamento, no sabría darle noticias sobre él, según se no reaccionó cuando lo llevaron al hospital, al parecer no tiene familia acá, aunque tiene muchos años en el país no se le conoce ningún pariente, la rubia enseguida se tenso

\- ¿Cómo qué tiene tiempo en el país? Preguntó Albert querido saber más

\- Si, el Sr. Noel es Italiano, pero tiene muchos años radicado acá

\- Albert no podemos dejarlo sólo, tenemos que ir a verlo y ayudarlo hasta que esté bien, de no ser por él yo no estaría bien, la mirada suplicante de la rubia conmovió a su esposo

\- No te preocupes princesa, por supuesto que lo vamos a cuidar

Salieron del Banco directo a la estación de policía, en medio de tanto revuelo ni George ni Stear se dieron cuenta que los rubios se habían ido, al subir subieron al auto la rubia busco la seguridad y el calor del abrazo de su esposo, él le Acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras la estrechaba con su otro brazo, ambos iban en silencio, ella escuchaba el latir rítmico de el corazón de su esposo y sonreía

\- ¿Me gustaría saber quién provoca tan hermosa sonrisa pequeña? Decía él apoyando sus labios en su cabello

\- Tu, gracias por todo Albert, decía sin soltar su abrazo

\- ¿Gracias? No tienes por qué dar las gracias, pequeña tu eres mi vida entera, sólo a tu lado me siento vivo

\- Albert no digas eso, en ese momento se apartó de él para poder verla a los ojos

\- Es la verdad, por eso siempre estaba cerca de ti, en el hogar, en Londres, en Chicago nunca pude estar lejos de ti pequeña, el la veía con intensidad, con amor, con ternura, amaba todo en ella

\- ¿Desde niños tu me querías? Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando su respuesta

\- Mi amor desde que te vi por primera, ves algo se despertó en mi, cuándo me sentía sólo o tristes, el recuerdo de tu risa venía a mi memoria, primero sólo fue un recuerdo que me daba paz, con el tiempo todo fue cambiando, luego de reencontrarte en el lago aquella noche tus ojos me cautivaron, necesitaba protegerte, mantenerte a salvo y ya después no se cómo ni cuándo ya te ama Candy

\- Mi príncipe, susurró la rubia y se recostó en su pecho

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Pequeña Desde cuándo me dices así? Es la segunda vez que me dices de esa manera

\- Eres mi príncipe desde el día que te vi en la colina, eres mi amado príncipe de la colina

\- Princesa me halagas, nunca me contaste sobre eso

\- Porque era un secreto Albert ¿sabes desde ese día tengo algo tuyo que me acompañó y me dio fuerza? En ese momento el rubio la abrazo con fuerza

\- Además de mi corazón ¿Qué otra cosa tienes desde ese día? Apartándose de su esposo desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su vestido, Albert abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso nervioso

-Cielo no hagas eso, por favor princesa, él rubio con las manos temblorosas trataba de detenerla, hasta que con una gran sonrisa saco triunfante algo de sus ropas, con el emblema de los Andrew

\- Esto mi príncipe, en su mano derecha tenía una humilde cadenita de donde colgaba una insignia con el emblema de los Andrew, muy a su pesar el rubio tenía la vista sobre algo que no era precisamente el medallón que su esposa le mostraba

\- Princesa me estas matando, dijo el pobre rubio

Poco a poco fue acercando para besar a su esposa, en la piel que estaba expuesta al abrir aquéllos dos benditos botones, ella sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de los labios con la tersa piel de su cuello, ambos se olvidaron por un momento del chófer y de lo que les rodeaba

\- Mi amor el chófer, decía la joven muy bajito para que sólo su esposo la escuchará, aquél hombre hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no seguir besandola

\- Lo siento princesa, después de un largo suspiro él mismos cerró los dos botones, ella estaba roja cómo un tomate

\- Disculpa no debí, trataba de disculparse Ella y él la interrumpió con un beso y le dijo al oído

\- Al llegar al hotel lo primero que quiero ver es eso que llevas colgado del cuello, con una sonrisa pícara beso la frente de su amada mientras ella Suspirar emocionada, el sólo imaginar que algo así pasará estando los dos solos la llenaba de emoción

Al llegar a la estación de policía, les esperaban para que rindieran declaración, esta fue detallada, la agresora insistía en inculpar a su padre y el pobre hombre en guardar silencio y aceptar la culpa, con la declaración de Candy Andrew y el mismísimo William Andrew, el caso se manejaría con la mayor discreción del mundo ya que en las más altas esfera era bien conocida el peso del apellido Andrew

Ya en horas de la tarde los esposos Andrew estaban camino al hospital, para ver cómo se encontraba Noel, el hombre se encontraba aún inconsciente, según el parte médico, el hombre por momentos deliraba y decía cosas en otro idioma, lamentablemente nadie le entendía

\- Por horas la pareja espero la autorización de los médicos para poder verlo, tenía la cabeza cubierta con una venda, les informaron que la herida requirió más de diez puntadas y que había perdido mucha sangre, por ello se encontraba débil, la joven se le acercó y le tomó de la mano y le acarició el rostro

\- Gracias por protegerme, no estarás nunca sólo, prometo que nosotros lo vamos a cuidar

El rubio comprendía lo que significaba para su esposa saber que el hombre que la salvó no tenía familia, él le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello y por nada del mundo le permitiría pasar por aquella situación sólo, ya encontraría la manera de ayudar aquél hombre

Pasada las siete de la noche y la hora de la visita llegaba a su fin, por lo tanto ninguna persona podía permanecer con el paciente, el camino de regreso al hotel fue largo y silencioso, la rubia se abrazaba a su esposo y sollozaba

\- Ya no llores princesa sabes que no soporto verte llorar, pronto se pondrá bien, ya veras amor

\- Pero estará sólo y luego que estemos de viaje ¿Quién estará pendiente de él? Por un momento ambos se quedaron viéndose sin decir nada

\- ¿Qué te parecería tener un guarda espalda princesa? Después de lo sucedido creo que sería una buena idea tener a alguien de nuestra entera confianza cuidando nuestras espaldas

La rubia entorno los ojos, su esposo era el hombre más dulce, Tierno y bondadoso del mundo pero siempre conseguía Desconcertarla ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con Noel? La joven molesta se enderezó en su asiento y volteó a ver por la ventanilla  
\- Princesa al llegar al hotel debemos comer algo, no probamos bocado desde el desayuno

\- No tengo apetito Albert, su traicionero estómago hizo algunos gruñidos, cosa que provocó la sonrisa de su esposo

Sin decir palabra, el paso un brazo sobre la espalda de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, después de todo lo acontecido durante ese día sólo quería llegar a darse una buena ducha comer algo y dormir abrazado a su pequeña

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ella estaba casi caminando por inercia, el rubio la traía abrazada pegada a él, al pasar por la recepción no se percataron de un hombre moreno que les observaba notablemente molesto, mientras ellos tomaban el elevador, el hombre subía presuroso las escaleras tratando de darle alcance pareja , de la rabia que le hacía sentir la cercanía de los rubios era algo que no podía controlar

Continuará ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **DE CAMINO A NEW YORK**

Después del desagradable encuentro con Arthur, Anthony y Archie estaba molestos y frustrados, el poco dinero lo habían utilizando para en el telégrafo y no tenían para comer, habían pensado en la posibilidad de colarse en el tren pero al repasar mentalmente el procedimiento al abordar desecharon la idea

Anthony se encontraba distraído pensando si ir caminando hasta la casa de su novia y luego regresar a la mansión, o quedarse con su primo e intentar llegar a New York y buscar a George para que les ayudará a contactar al tío abuelo, cuándo siente que Archie lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra en su carrera hasta la parte pobre del pueblo

\- Corre Anthony, corre, corre decía Archie desesperado en medio de la carrera, en su apuro no se percataron hacia donde habían corrido, cuándo se quedaron sin aliento se detuvieron a tomar aire, después de unos minutos Anthony molesto comenzó a vociferar

\- Este loco, desquiciado ¿Lo sabias? ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrastrarme de esa manera sin ninguna razón?

-¿Acaso no los viste Anthony? Archie apenas podía respirar, definitivamente su condición física no era la mejor

\- ¿A quién según tu debí ver Archie? Estas paranoico

A lo lejos se veía uno de los autos de la familia, por lo que ambos salieron nuevamente corriendo y se escondieron en un callejón

-¿Archie Anthony? Una voz detrás de ellos se escuchó que les llamaban con mucha familiaridad, ambos se asustaron porque no conocían a nadie en ese lado del pueblo, pero guardaron la calma después de ver pasar el coche de la familia se voltearon hacia quién les llamaba

\- ¿Vecinos? Qué hacen por acá, Anthony sintió alivio al ver que eran ellos quienes les llamaban

\- Hacer cómo quien dice hacer, nada chicos, los cuatro jóvenes se reían con malicia ¿Ustedes dos que buscan por estos lados?

Archie que conocía las mañas de sus vecinos, de inmediato encontró la solución a sus problemas de efectivo, seguramente ellos si sabían a quién venderles aquel costoso reloj

\- Después de la fiesta de Arthur necesitamos irnos a buscar a nuestro tío a New York, acá la situación es insoportable

\- Ahhh ¿su tía se puso agria? Dijo uno de los chicos

\- Algo así, contestó el castaño sonriendo de medio lado

\- Necesitamos vender esto, el rubio sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y al abrirlo todos pudieron ver el reloj

\- ¿Estas loco? ¿A quién le sacaron eso? Es de oro, y debe ser bien costoso

\- ¿Cómo creen vecinos? Es mío fue un regalo de cumpleaños que me dio mi padre

\- ¿Quieres empeñarlo o venderlo? Brinco enseguida otro de los vecinos

\- Vender, empeñarlo dijeron el rubio y el castaño al mismo tiempo

\- Anthony es un regalo de tu padre, dijo Archie con pesar

\- Ya te dije que no me importa, que me sirva de algo, Quiero venderlo dijo el rubio con seguridad

\- Queremos una comisión si le conseguimos venta, los vecinos maliciosos querían un trato

\- Hecho, contestó Anthony sellando el trato con un apretón de manos, luego se encaminaron los seis a una casucha toda desvencijada

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? Archie estaba algo preocupado ya que desconocía aquel lugar y tenía desconfianza

\- Ahh tranquilo está es la casa del usurero, seguro no les da el valor de la pieza, pero si les urge no les queda de otra

\- Será contestó el rubio, estaba decidido a obtener el dinero y partir a New York en busca del tío abuelo y alejarse lo más posible de Elroy Andrew

\- Hagamos esto rápido, dijo uno de los vecinos entrando con el usurero, pasada media hora salieron sonrientes, el reloj fue muy bien pagado después de la comisión de los vecinos aún les quedaron 800 dólares, con los que se dirigieron a la estación, a lo lejos los vecinos pudieron divisar a varios empleados de la mansión Andrew, apostados en los andenes y montando vigilancia

\- Esperen chicos o los van a cacharlos, Anthony danos el dinero y les compramos los boletos, los cuatro chicos pasaron caminando frente a los que vigilaban sin ningún contratiempo ¿hacia dónde es que van?

\- New York, contestaron los vecinos al mismo tiempo, minutos más tarde regresaron los cuatro jóvenes triunfantes

\- Listo sólo tenían boletos para este tren y el que sale a media noche, les pagamos un vagón privado, esos sujetos están revisando los vagones comunes, dijo uno

\- Están vigilando sólo en la plataforma, pueden dar la vuelta y entrar por la parte de atrás, gracias por la comisión y tengan cuidado, después de despedirse los Vecinos regresaron hacía la otra parte de la ciudad para hacer uno de sus viajecitos

\- Epale Arthur le gritaron sus hermanos, cuándo lo vieron salir del bar

\- Largo de aquí vagos no pienso darles ni un dólar, la última vez no me ayudaron a dormir a esa rubia tonta y ahora se fue del pueblo, a esta hora ya debería estar casada conmigo, no visitando s ese maldito viejo decrepito

\- Eres un pervertido Candy es una niña, es menor que Charles

\- Si es menor que yo, cómo crees que va a querer casarse contigo que eres un viejo

\- Son unos pelmazos, en cuanto me case con ella gran parte de la fortuna Andrew será mía y vendrán a mi a suplicar porque les de una limosna, les gritó Arthur montado en cólera

\- Este ya este enloqueció de tanto opio, vamos chicos aprovechemos el tiempo, dijo John por lo que sus tres hermanos lo siguieron

\- ¿A dónde van? ¿De donde sacaron dinero? Los detuvo impidiéndoles el paso

-Archie y Anthony nos pagaron por hacerles un favor

\- ¿En dónde están? ¿Qué favor? Quiso saber Arthur

\- No es tu asunto, la curiosidad mató al gato, solo para que nos dejes en paz los dejamos cerca de la estación, la atención de Arthur se centro en los chicos Andrew y se olvidó de sus hermanos, sin perder tiempo corrió a la estación pero al llegar el tren estaba por salir, al ver a los empleados de los Andrew montando guardia sonrió de sarcástico

\- Ustedes me van a llevar hasta ese viejo decrepito y de una vez voy a exigir que me cumplan la palabra que me dio la vieja Elroy de entregarme s la mucosa, me voy a divertir de lo lindo, diciendo esto decidió ir a visitar la mansión Andrew, - - Esos mocosos no irían a ningún lado con tantos hombres vigilando la estación, pensó en voz alta si mismo

Desde su escondite Archie podía escuchar lo que ese hombre decía y se quedaba estático y furioso, viendo la actitud que tenía

\- ¿Escuchaste Anthony?

\- No alcance a entender lo que papanatas decía

\- Que irá a exigir a tío abuelo le den la mano de Candy en matrimonio, quiere exigir que se cumpla una promesa que le hizo la tía abuela

\- ¿Qué? Tratará de aprovecharse de que el tío abuelo es un anciano para ello, Archie deberíamos irnos los cuatro a donde nadie nos encuentre

\- ¿Estas loco? Mira cuantos hombres nos están buscando y ni salimos del pueblo, si hacemos eso la reputación de ella quedaría por los suelos

\- ¿Qué reputación nada? Somos sus primos, y si pretenden casarla con ese sujeto a la fuerza me la llevo, así sea a rastras

Las horas pasaron y por fin estaba cerca de partir, hicieron todo tal cual cómo los vecinos le recomendaron y entraron por atrás retiraron, su equipaje y abordaron su vagón privado y se encerraron, podían ver el movimiento de los hombres ir y venir, podían ver como subían y bajaban de los otros vagones

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **¿UNA PESADILLA O LA REALIDAD?**

El hombre subía presuroso las escaleras tratando de darle alcance pareja, de la rabia que le hacía sentir la cercanía de los rubios era algo que no podía controlar

Con dama escalón que subía podía sentir el aumento de su ira, aquellas escaleras parecían no tener fin, eran cuatro pisos que debía subir antes de poder darles alcance

\- No, no es correcto que la trates de esa manera, no lo acepto, no lo soporto ¿Por qué permites esa cercanía? ¿Por dejas que te tome de la mano y pareces aceptar lo que te impusieron?

El hombre iba haciendo un monólogo en el que tantos habían preguntas sin respuesta, ella no era así, no con un extraño, ese hombre era mucho mayor que ella

\- ¡Por Dios Santo si hasta parece ser mayor que yo! Solo incógnitas llegaban a su cabeza, cada tanto gritaba alguna incoherencia mientras subía hasta el cuarto piso

\- Habitación 417 decía de donde tomaron la llave, una sola llave, maldito pervertido te voy a matar, se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo del cuarto piso

Al llegar a la habitación tocó una, dos, tres veces y no salía, o contestada nadie, tocó nuevamente y pegó el oído a la puerta apenas lograba escuchar murmullos que parecían risas

\- ¿Risas? Se preguntó el hombre - ¿como traicionas la confianza de tío abuelo? Te voy a matar

Preso de la ira, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y de un solo golpe logró romper la puerta de madera decorada, dentro se encontraban la pareja de rubios besándose apasionante, ajenos a lo que sucedió más allá de la puerta de esa habitación

Albert al escuchar el golpe seco de la puerta al abrirse, por instinto tomó a su esposa y la puso a su espada, sin darle chance de ver que o quien irrumpió de esa manera en su habitación, solo sintió el golpe que recibió Albert y detuvo con una mano, solo giro un poco y le gritó

-Amor por favor enciérrate en el baño y no salgas hasta que yo te diga, mientras su esposo iniciaba un poco forcejeo para tratar de controlar al intruso, el rubio trataba de alejar al atacante de su esposa, pues ella estaba parada inmóvil, estaba paralizada por el miedo tan grande que tenía

\- Pequeña ponte, a salvo por favor, en la voz del rubio se escuchaba llena la impotencia

Albert trataba de contenerse y cubrir al atacante hasta que ella entrara al baño para que lo viera, lo menos que quería es que se viera en medio de una pelea, suficiente con todo lo que le tocó vivir en el banco, para ahora tener que ver como le propinaba una soberana paliza a ese condenado intruso

Su esposa temerosa reaccionó y comenzó a caminar temblorosa y asustada entendiendo que su esposo ni podía defenderse porque estaba, protegiendo ya había entrado al baño cuándo escucho un golpe seco como de algo que caí pesadamente al suelo, escuchó es crujir de la madera al romperse, asustada trataba de controlar las ganas que tenía de salir y ayudar a su esposo, todo eso se fue al tratas cuando medio abrió la puerta y escucho una voz tremendamente familiar

\- Eres un desgraciado ¿por qué? Gritaba Stear mientras el rubio esquivaba los golpes y y trataba de no lastimarlo

La rubia salió y se quedó perpleja, cuando vio a su primo tomar la silla que quedaba en pie para golpear a Albert

\- Albert ya basta, gritó la rubia al borde de la histeria, esto hizo que su primo se descuidara por unos segundos, lo que Albert aprovechó para propinaron un gacho en el estómago y hacer que soltera la silla, pues ya le había reventado una encima

\- Ya basta Albert no lo golpes, gritó la rubia

La voz de su esposa le hizo la guardia y Stear aprovechó para golpearlo en el rostro, lo que hizo que el rubio diera un paso atrás, un hilo de sangre corría de su cara, lo que provocó que el rubio escupiera sangre, al voltear la cara ella pudo ver la sangre, y se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, por haberlo distraído estaba lastimado y el hasta ese momento estaba tratando de no lastimar a su primo

\- Albert no golpees más a Stear

Realmente se asustó al ver la cara de aquél hombre rubio, el color de sus ojos se había transformado de un azul claro a un azul turbio, la expresión de su cara parecía una máscara, solo irá reflejaba su rostro

Aunque esta algo asustado, Stear estaba determinado a defender el honor de su prima, no vio venir la lluvia de golpes que le dio el golpe hasta que finalmente le dio un puñetazo en la quijada. Y lo tiro al suelo de largo a largo inconsciente

La respiración del rubio estaba agitada, cuándo se volteó a ver a su esposa ella sintió mal, había salido del baño con la intención de ayudarlo y terminó defendiendo a su primo y no a su esposo, el paso al frente de ella sin decir palabra alguna, pudo ver sangre en su costado derecho pero no sabía si era de él o de Stear, el rubio busco una camisa para cambiarse y ella pudo ver algunas astillas incrustadas en su piel y una herida de donde provenía la sangre, el se limitó a cambiarse y caminar hacia la puerta

\- Albert yo... Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que el la interrumpirá

\- Ahora no Candy, dijo sin detenerse dejando a Stear tirado en el suelo y a su esposa tremendamente contrariada

El tiempo que transcurrió le pareció una eternidad, entraron dos empleadas seguida de George y dos hombres, en tiempo récord las dos mujeres recogieron y armaron el equipaje de la pareja, mientras los dos hombre y George recogían al joven Stear, la rubia solo atinaba a parpadear, no comprendía lo que está sucediendo

\- ¿George a dónde llevan a Stear? Al preguntar no se percató del par de ojos azules que la veían desde la puerta, el escuchar que su esposa se preocupaba más por su primo que por su esposo hizo que se le entendiera la sangre y diera dos pasos atrás

\- Solo lo llevarán a su habitación, en un momento regreso señora Candy, ya regreso, afuera el rubio esperaba a su mano derecha, para darle instrucciones

\- George instalamos lo más lejos posibles de mi sobrino, que cuando no desempaque más que lo necesario, necesito ir al hospital. Que me atienda, por favor no la dejes sola que alguien se haga cargo de este desastre, por favor no la dejes sola, no quiero que haga algo tonto mientras no estoy

George realmente quedó impactado de ver la sangre en la camisa de su muchacho  
\- William no deberías ir solo, el joven se volteó y simplemente repitió nuevamente la orden que ya había dado

\- George no la dejes sola, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino

Las horas pasaban y la rubia caminaba haciendo círculos dentro de la nueva habitación que les habían asignado, George se limitaba a observarla sin decir absolutamente nada

La rubia en silencio se cuestionaba ¿por qué tome partido por Stear? Yo debí apoyar a mi esposo, él se defendió, ¿Y si ahora piensa que no lo quiero? Y si él...  
No Dios mío por favor cuida a mi esposo, Debimos irnos de luna de miel y no estar esperando por ninguno

\- Candy eres una cabeza hueca, ¿pero con defiendes a tu primo y no a tu esposo? Se recriminaba en silencio la rubia mortificada

Cerca de la media noche entraba el rubio al hotel, dudando si quedarse en la misma habitación con ella o pedir otra para él, estaba en la recepción esperado para pedir otra habitación cuándo recordó que antes de casarse la rubia pretendía hacer "un viaje con la vecinos", resignado respiro profundo y decidió estar cerca, no fuera que por un arrebato ella tomara una mala decisión que más tarde podría pasarle a ambos, con pesar tomó el elevador hasta el piso más alto del hotel en donde estaría bien esos de su sobrio o menos que quería era verlo cuando menos por ahora

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **SOLO MIO**

El rubio subió cansado, apenas pasada de la media noche, encontró a su esposa dormida en uno de los muebles, George la acompañaba que la veía dormir

\- ¿William estas bien? Preguntaba su mano derecha preocupado por la manera en que su muchacho se había marchado

\- Me dieron Tres puntadas y me sacaron unas cuantas astillas que tenía enterradas, el rubio respiró profundamente

\- ¿Y? Le interrogó su amigo de nuevo

\- Baja la voz no quiero que se despierte, tuvo un día espantoso y necesita descansar, pensaba tomar a mi esposa e irme de luna de miel a china, pero ya no se va a poder, cuándo menos no en los próximas ocho días

\- ¿por tres puntadas no se pueden ir William? ¿No crees que estas exagerando? George no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- Vamos George esto de las puntadas no es más que una tontería, después que me atendieron fui a ver a Noel, ya reaccionó y pude hablar con él largo y tendido, por eso llegue tan tarde, es un sujeto bien agradable y le estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo por Candy, de no ser por el no se que sería de mi en este momento, le darán de alta dentro de ocho día, me gustaría que trabaje conmigo, el hombre sabe de defensa personal, tiene entrenamiento especial, trabajo cómo custodio de una familia Italiana muy adinerada

Me gustaría que lo mandaras a investigar y que por favor resolvieras ciertos contratiempos que tiene con sus papeles de inmigración, de ser posible que sea antes de que le den de alta, quiero ver si podemos contratarlo para que trabaje con nosotros, le prometí ayudarle a buscar a unas personas, unos familiares que busca desde hacer un buen tiempo

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Ericsson? Así empieza a tramitar la documentación de una vez

\- Primero quiero que lo investiguen a él, con mucha discreción George, no quiero que Candy se haga falsas expectativas, ella se siente culpable porque la salvó de ese golpe

\- A primera hora llamaré a Ericsson para que ponga manos a la obra

\- Gracias George, el rubio camino hasta la ventana si decir nada más

\- ¿William que sucedió esta noche con Stear? Albert guardaba silencio, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

\- Esos muchachos están muy mal, la verdad es que estaba enloquecido, traté de contenerme pero cuando me golpeó la cara, perdí los estribos George, te juro que si no esta Candy presente lo muelo a palos

\- William tienes que controlarte ¿imagina que le des un mal golpe?

\- ¡Por Dios! Me golpeó con una silla, me hicieron tres puntadas y se me incrustaron no se cuantas astilla, Albert movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en negación

\- ¡Por el amor a Dios! Ese muchacho nunca fue violento ¿seguro no lo provocaste William?

\- Ni lo vi llegar, estábamos en nuestra habitación y ese impertinente nos irrumpió tirando la puerta, pensé que nos querían secuestrar George

\- Pensé que la puerta la habías dañado tu ¿Quien diría que ese muchacho podría llegar a comportarse como tu no?

\- Yo no ando irrumpiendo en las viviendas ajenas George, quién te escuche pensaría que soy un delincuente

\- No te hagas el Santo, mira que bastantes puertas quedaron destruidas cuando te querías escapar

\- Nunca he atacado a nadie George ¿esa violencia? realmente no que se hizo la tía con esos muchachos, ya ves Anthony lo que hizo en esa fiesta ¿Cómo se le ocurre seducir a esa joven en una casa ajena, abarrotada de invitados? Y para colmo dejarla en evidencia delante de todos ¿Y Archie? Teniendo relaciones con su novia en el jardín de la casa de ella, y este es un tipo violento, irrespetuoso, me revienta la manera como ve a mi mujer, Albert está molesto y todo su cuerpo se tenso y George pudo notarlo

\- Bueno Albert tampoco es que sean unos... Unos desaforados, están enamorados igual que tu, que te casaste de manera impulsiva

\- A no, George tu sabes que yo la amo, si es joven pero yo no le llevó tantos años, y además nunca, escuchame bien, nunca voy a permitir que ningún hombre le toque ni un pelo, ella es mía, miaaa y no quiero a ningún hombre cerca de ella, sea quien sea

\- Tranquilo William, ella también te ama, volviendo a lo de Stear... George se vio interrumpido por Albert

\- No se porque reaccionó de esa manera, quiero que lo mantengas alejado de Candy, no lo quiero ver cerca de nosotros, por lo menos hasta que pueda controlar está rabia sin quererlo golpear

\- Haré lo posible William, haré lo posible, buenas noches

George se retiró con pesar, esta situación había llegado muy lejos, más le valía a William aclarar aquél asunto y ponerle punto final, a ese comportamiento del joven Stear

\- William, William esto se te puede salir de las manos, dijo George en voz alta solo para él, al llegar a su habitación organizó algunos documentos y para planificar todos los trámites que debía realizar al día siguiente y se acostó preocupado por la pareja de rubios y el joven Stear

\- Pequeña, no se cómo voy a controlar estos celos que me consumen cuándo algún estúpido te ve, él la veía con sentimientos encontrados, ternura, rabia, celos deseo, todo se mezclaba y se concentraban en ella, que se veía indefensa y hermosa mientras dormia

Después de observarla unos minutos, el rubio la tomó en sus brazos para acostarla, al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo todo se borro, el simple contacto con ella lo hacía olvidarse de todo y de todos, ya no había rabia, dolor o celos, solo estaba ella en sus brazos, en el mundo no existía nada, ni nadie más que ellos dos

\- Eres mía, nunca nadie te va a separar de mi, nunca pequeña, en ese momento ella movió una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho, ese gesto inconsciente de ella hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda del rubio despertando en él un fuerte deseo de hacerla enteramente suya

\- Tu me vas a volver loco, dijo apretándola más a su cuerpo, sonriendo como un tonto, si debía pelear contra el mundo entero por ella lo haría, en ese mismo momento el rubio tomó mayor determinación

Luego de meterla a la cama y cobijarla, se fue al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, eso era lo único que podía calmar la ansiedad que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, unos minutos bajo la ducha calmaron su cuerpo, y le habían dado tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, ella no había tenido la culpa los dos habían estaban en medio de besos y acaricias cuándo fuero sorprendidos por su sobrino

Él ya estaba en calma cuando se sintió observado y volteó, ella estaba parada justo pegada a la pared, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, mirándolo sin pestañear, su rostro estaba colorado pero no hacía el menor esfuerzo por taparselos o por moverse

Sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera moverse un sentimiento, la respiración de ella estaba agitada, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, el no pudo evitar sentir la excitación en su cuerpo y que está se hiciera evidente

\- Al... Albert yo.. yoo fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven e inexperta esposa, al tratar de bajar la mirada se topo con la visión de algo que jamás había visto, sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo al ver la virilidad de su esposo mientras más crecía más ella abría los ojos, Albert al ver su cara sentía que el deseo de ser uno con ella lo quemaba, pero no quería asustarla, si no se controlaba, si no se controlaba pensó...

\- La voy a traumatizar, si sigue viendome así no me voy a poder controlar, muy a su pesar dio dos pasos hacia adelante y poso sus  
Una de sus manos justo al nivel de los hombros ella y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, solo se escuchaban la respiración agitada de los dos

No podía dejar de mirarlo, ella no podía entender que era ese calor que sentía en su cuerpo, era algo nuevo, era algo que la quemaba por dentro pero que no dolía, sentía que no podía respirar, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo y ver aquello que nunca antes había visto, la desnudez de él en lugar de asustarla le había parecido fascinante, era hermoso, era un hombre simple y sencillamente perfecto y era suyo solo suyo y de nadie más

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¿OOH QUE NOCHE!**

Por unos minutos solo se quedaron inmóviles,sus miradas se cruzaron, él estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir el olor del jabón que perfumaba su piel, el calor de su brazo sobre su hombro, su nariz rozó su mejilla y ella sólo suspiro al cerrar los ojos esperando sentir el calor de sus labios, pasaron unos segundo y su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar su voz

\- Pequeña deberías estar durmiendo, debes descansar porque mañana tenemos varias cosas que hacer

Candy solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, esperaba que la abrazara y la besara como lo hizo antes de que Stear los interrumpirá, solo se quedó parada sintiendo como el tomaba una toalla del perchero que estaba justo detrás de ella, estaba realmente con la mente en blanco, desde que se casaron él no perdía la oportunidad de besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla, nunca habían sido más que besos intensos y caricias un tanto pasadas de tono, pero nunca se había apartado de esa manera, dejándola deseosa de un beso

Albert tomó la toalla y a pesar de que deseaba con toda sus fuerzas tomar sus labios, se contuvo, era muy joven y la reacción que tuvo con lo sucedido con Stear lo hizo dudar, ¿y si pasado un tiempo ella se enamoraba de otro hombre? ¿y si tan solo eso que la impulso a decir que si, fue una ilusión infantil? ¿si solo fue producto de su soledad?

\- No puedo hacerte mía, no con tantas dudas mi amor

Como en un trance inmerso en sus pensamientos, se seco el cabello y se puso el pantalón del pijama, no se dio cuenta que su joven esposa lo veía desde la puerta del baño

Ella pudo detallar cada movimiento, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada músculo hasta que levantó su vista a la altura de su espalda, tenía un parche en un costado, estaba empapado, nunca abría imaginado que Stear lo habías lastimado de esa manera

\- ¿Te duele? Fue lo único que Atinó a preguntar con un poco de temor

Él se volteó y al ver como las lágrimas amenazaban con comenzar a salir se esos ojos se apresuró a contestarle

\- Solo un poco, no fue la gran cosa, ven a cambiarte para que luego te metas a la cama por favor

\- Pero debes cambiarte esa cura, es que está mojada esa que traes Albert

\- Mañana a primera hora iré al hospital, no te preocupes, no pensé en que se mojaría, solo necesitaba darme una ducha es todo por favor estoy cansado Candy vamos a dormir

Ella estaba apenada y ahora sentía muchísimo remordimiento por no haberlo defendido de Stear, no podía dejar de lamentarse internamente por actuar de esa manera era a su esposo a quién debió defender, nova su primo

Poco a poco camino hasta el pequeño banco del tocador y comenzó por desatar las tiendas de sus botas, tenía que pensar como pedirle disculpas y lograr que las aceptará, con algo de trabajo se quitó aquél calzado que aún que hermoso a la vista  
Realmente eran una molestia en el momento de ponérselos y quitarselos, una idea le curso por su mente y la hizo sonreír

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se levantó y camino hasta Albert apartando su cabello hacia adelante con ambas manos para mostrarle a su esposo una larga hilera de pequeños botones, mismo que en horas de la tarde el le había ayudado a abrochar en el banco cuándo se cambiará de vestido

El rubio tragando en seco, no pudo más que ayudarla a quitarse el vestido, botón tras botón fue abriendo con los dedos temblorosos, dejando ver un hermoso corpiño de encajes, tela y cintas, mismas que ajustaban la prenda al cuerpo de su esposa

\- Por favor podrías soltar las cintas no puedo sola, después de dudar unos segundos el rubio comenzó a aflojar las cinta, poco a poco fueron cediendo, ella trató de quitarse la prenda pero no pudo

\- Albert por favor sabes que si no lo sueltas bien no me la puedo quitar

\- Tarta de sacartelo así, fue la seca respuesta del rubio, ella se levantó de hombros, después de intentar e intentar logro sufrir la prenda pero se le quedó atorada, tan sólo le quedaron los ojitos afuera y los brazos aprisionados

\- Albert, Albert ayúdame por favor, el rubio se volteó y minutos más tarde se escucharon sonoras carcajadas

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja Candy pareces un pecesito ja ja ja ja ja ja, ella apenas podía parpadear, el se doblaba de las risas, de repente un ahogado sollozo se escuchó y la rubia forcejeo frenéticamente por liberarse, después de unos minutos estaba sudorosa y el llanto fue evidente, solo se quedó inmóvil llorando frente a él

\- Ven acá revoltosa, Albert trataba si éxito de soltar las cintas que por el forcejeo se había prestado, tanto que era imposible tan siquiera introducir los dedos entre ellas

\- Apresurate Albert, siento que me falta el aire, por favor, el llanto era cada vez más fuerte y Albert también se desesperaba

\- Ya no llores, présta atención, yo voy a tratar de sacarlo por encima y tu te mantienes tranquilita, trata de estar relajada

Por largos minutos estuvieron intentando sacarlo de esta manera sin tener buenos resultados, ahora la prenda estaba sobre sus senos y tapaba sus ojos, y el llanto era peor

\- Tranquila princesa, dejame pensar un minuto, Albert comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que le ayudará a solucionar aquello, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y salió corriendo al baño

\- Preciosa tienes que confiar en mi, voy a cortar está cosa, pero no te muevas solo tenemos una navaja ¿Confías en mi?

-ujummmm, juuu, juuu fue lo único que Albert escuch, esto hizo que él estallara nuevamente en risas y por lo que se escuchó el llanto de ella

\- Está bien ya no llores amor, no te muevas que la navaja de afeitar está bien filosa y puedo lastimarte

Así lo hicieron, el comenzó a cortar la prenda, pero al llegar a la altura de la cara prefirió rasgarla, por nada del mundo quería lastimar a su esposa, por fin logró de un solo tiro romperla con la incómoda prenda, la rubia al sentirse liberado soltó un suspiro de alivio y sin pensarlo se abrazo agradecida con su esposo

\- Gracia mi amor, ya estaba asustada, el sentir su piel desnuda sobre su pecho fue algo inesperado, miles de pulsaciones recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio de tal manera que fue imposible moverse, reaccionó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda cuándo su esposa lo abrazo y rozó su herida

\- Auch duele princesa, ella se apartó de él, estaba visiblemente apenada con su esposo

\- Lo siento yo... Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dedo que se posaba en su boca

\- No pasa nada es solo que me hicieron unas puntadas y duele un poco princesa, él podía ver su hermoso cuerpo, tan solo tenia cubierta la parte baja de mismo con una atrevida ropa interior

\- Dejame cambiarte esa cura Albert por favor, el rubio estaba por negarse, pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su rubia acepto

\- Si lo haces con cuidado esta bien princesa, fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa la rubia corrió a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había visto en el baño, temprano cuando George le mostró la habitación, al salir corriendo el pudo ver como sus senos se movían y de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso y su excitación fue más que evidente, segundos después ella Regresaba con lo necesario para cuidarlo

Sentado frente al espejo podía ver cada movimiento que hacía la rubia con su brazos y el suave movimiento de sus senos libres de la ropa, entre verla así y la sensación de sus cálidas manos, se desató una lucha interna

\- ¿Cómo me aguanto? Una cosa es ayudarla a vestirse o desvestirse, una cosa era imaginar su cuerpo y otra poder verla así, tan... tan desinhibida, cómo si era lo más normal mostrarse así, así ni quién se aguante ¿cómo me contento? ¿cómo no la llevó a la cama y la hago mía? Mientras el se debatía entre lo que quería, podía y había prometido ella trataba de llamar su atención o

\- Albert, Albert ¿te sientes mal? ¿hablame por favor? Estaba empezando a preocuparse porque el parecía ausente

\- ¿Qué decías princesa? Fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio saliendo de su transe

\- ¿Qué si te duele mi amor? Ella lo veía expectante esperando su respuesta

\- Realmente no, podrías darte prisa, estoy cansado preciosa

\- Albert ya termine ¿de verdad no te dolió?

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿seguro limpiaste bien la herida Candy?

\- Si, en el hogar yo ayudaba a curar a los niños cuándo se lastimaban

\- No sabía eso preciosa, sin poder evitarlo se volteó y quedó justo al nivel de ese par de montañas que lo tenían enloquecido, no puedo aguantar la tentación de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla para depositar un beso en cada una, luego apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su esposa, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

\- Amor termina de cambiarte por favor, necesitamos descansar, en ese momento ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, con pesar el se separó de ella un poco para verla a los ojos, los dos tenían los ojos oscurecidos

\- Albert...

\- Anda princesa ve a cambiarte, Albert aunque le decía aquello no soltaba su agarre, ella sólo sonreía y bajaba un poco la mirada, mientras un sonrojo colorea su rostro

\- ¿Albert por favor podrías perdonarme? Aquellas palabras fueron fichas en un murmullo apenas audible

\- No pasa nada amor, no fue tu culpa, además como no perdonarte si me lo dices así y a demás de ves así, Albert se apartaba un poco para poder verla a todo su esplendor

\- Albert no me veas así, en ese momento ella pareció darse cuenta de la manera en que él la estaba mirando y como ella estaba semi desnuda, después de un largo suspiro el se levantó y fue a buscar un pijama para ella, mayor fue su sorpresa cuándo al voltear ella ya se había puesto un coqueto pijama translúcido color rosa palo, que lo dejó sin aliento

\- Amor pero... Te va a dar frío porque no te pones algo más ¿abrigado? Albert estaba nervioso y tragaba en seco

\- ¿Es que no te gusta como me veo?

La rubia en ese momento giraba para que su esposo pudiera verla bien, eran esos pequeños detalles de su personalidad que lo habían enamorado y lo tenían embobado

\- Estas preciosa, ahora vamos a descansar, abrió sus brazos y con ambas manos le hizo señas de que se acercara, por lo que ella corrió a sus brazos y la levantó dándole vueltas en el aire

\- Te amo tanto pequeña, ya no podría vivir lejos de ti

\- Ni yo de ti mi amor, la fue bajando poco a poco pegándola a su cuerpo mientras se veían con intensidad, de repente en un solo movimiento la levantó y la tomó en sus brazos

\- Venga mi niña hermosa, es hora de meterte en la cama, al hacer esto el pequeño atuendo se levantó y el solo pudo suspirar, la metió en la cama y la cubrió, luego se metió él, solo podía sentir como ella daba vueltas y vueltas

\- ¿Qué sucede amor? Ya duerme preciosa por favor

\- Es que tengo mucho calor Albert

Minutos después él pudo sentir que ella se levantó, al no sentirla de regreso se levantó para encontrarla en el balcón, la brisa movía su cabello, esa era una visión celestial ver a su esposa así

\- Amor ven regresa a la cama te extraño, la rubia se volteó y le regaló una radiante sonrisa

\- Albert es que tengo calor, el rubio solo extendió uno de sus brazos y con la mano le hizo seña de que entrara

\- Vamos cielo dejaremos la puerta del balcón abierto

A regañadientes la rubia regreso a su cama, para continuar muchas viéndose con incomodidad, hasta que se sentó por lo que el rubio sin voltear le dijo

\- Candy no te levantes de nuevo que luego te extraño y no puedo dormir

La rubia se acercó e inclinándose sobre él le beso la mejilla, y luego se acostó y ya no se movió más, Albert estaba somnoliento, pero al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de él, se sentó de inmediato para encontrar a su esposa totalmente desnuda casi a lo orilla de la casa, su respiración estaba agitada aquello era mucha tensión y él era tan solo un simple mortal con sangre en las venas

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **¿AHORA ESTOS DOS?**

La rubia se acercó e inclinándose sobre él le beso la mejilla, y luego se acostó y ya no se movió más, Albert estaba somnoliento, pero al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella, se sentó de inmediato para encontrar a su esposa totalmente desnuda casi a la orilla de la cama, su respiración se estaba agitando, aquello era mucha tentación y él era tan solo un simple mortal con sangre en las venas.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo la recorrió con la mirada, su cabello estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, caía como una cascada dorada, algunos mechones rizados estaban sobre su hombro y rozando parte de su espalda, la respiración de Albert se hacía más pesada a medida que su mirada vagaba por las curvas de su joven esposa.

\- Dios necesito fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla, no me permitas flaquear, no quiero que se asuste Señor, Albert mentalmente rogaba al cielo implorando por ayuda divina, porque su deseo día con día era más fuerte, y luego de lo ocurrido con su sobrino ni de chiste la dejaría sola, Así a la pobre le tocará asistir a cada reunión de negocio, junta o fiesta social y fastidiarse cómo una ostra, lo harían juntos, ya eran muchas las miradas que atraía la rubia, para facilitar que otro quisiera venir a calentarle la oreja.

Muy a su pesar se levantó y con cuidado de no despertarla la acomodó bien en la cama y la cubrió con la sabana, tan solo con tocarla sintió que se quemaba, y una vez más camino rumbo al baño para darse una ducha de agua helada y aplacar sus ansias.

Mientras tanto en el tren, dos jóvenes estaban pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, uno desde el día que Eliza lo descubrió en la salita de la casa de Arthur con Angélique el día de la fiesta y el otro en sus romántico encuentros en el jardín de la casa de Annie, los dos jóvenes estaban perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

\- Anthony aquí no, por favor mira que nos pueden descubrir y mis padres me van a matar.

\- No te preocupes mi bella francesita, ¿No ves que la fiesta la restringieron al gran salón? nadie va a venir por estos lados.

\- Anthy... Anthoy, el joven apasionado no podía ni quería con tener su pasión dio rienda suelta a sus deseos y una vez más hizo el amor con su novia la francesa, estaban perdidos en su mundo idílico ajenos al mundo, y a todas las persona que se encontraban en la fiesta, cuándo la puerta de la salita se abrió de par en par, Eliza los había seguido y con toda la mala intención del mundo, llevada por los celos fue por los padres de la chica y de todo aquél que quisiera ser participe del cotilleo.

\- ¿Lo ve? Mire a su hija ¿No qué muy decente la señorita? Y miren cómo se revuelca con mi primo y en una casa ajena, Anthony trataba de tapar la desnudez de su joven amante, y la de él mismo, era increíble lo perversa que podía ser Eliza.

\- Maldita Eliza todo esto es su culpa, Bramo Anthony enfurecido, por todo lo que generó la mala intención y la envidia de esa mala mujer, su pobre novia desprestigiada, el fue encerrado y ahora prácticamente era un prófugo y sumado a tu todo aquello las pretensiones del pervertido de Arthur queriendo casarse con la pobre Candy.

\- Basta Anthoy, es malo estar echando maldiciones, todo eso se regresa y tú eres responsable solo a ti se te ocurre ser tan indiscreto, aun no entiendo cómo no se fueron a otro lugar ¿y ahora mira?

\- Ya lo sé Archie, disculpa es que todo lo que nos sucedió fue por culpa de la chismosa de Eliza ¿O es qué no te enteraste de que ella fue quien les dijo a los padres de Annie que ustedes tenían sus encuentros amorosos en la parte más lejana del jardín?

\- ¡Es mentirosa! Yo nunca le he faltan a Annie, eso lo reservamos para cuando estemos casados.

\- ¿De verdad primo? yo juraba que Annie te había dado la prueba de amor ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

\- Calla no seas insolente, yo no soy cómo tú, pero claroooo el león juzga por su condición ¿no? Escuchame bien Anthony no repitas eso nunca ¿Entendido? Nunca, no voy a permitir que arrastren en el fango el nombre de mi novia, El castaño reaccionó tomando al rubio por la camisa y lo zarandeaba.

\- Bueno, bueno ya está bien hombre calmante, yo simplemente estoy teniendo lo que decían las empleadas de la mansión y la misma tía Elroy, en ese momento Archie lo suelta y da unos pasos hacia la ventana del vagón

\- Es increíble la maldad de Eliza y muy triste que la tía abuela se haga eco de cuanta infamia traten Eliza y su madre, pero algún día la vidas se las va a cobrar, ya veras, ya veras.

\- Sinceramente ya no las soportó ni a ellas, ni a la tía abuela, espero poder hablar con el abuelo William y me ayude a resolver todo este lío, yo quiero responderle a mi novia, no quiero que la gente la haga menos por lo que sucedió.

\- Deberías pedirle apoyo a tu padre Anthony él es buena persona.

\- Ahhhh ¿En qué momento si ni siquiera se cómo contactarlo Archie? Anthony se acercó a su primo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, al igual que tus padres prefiere su trabajo que estar conmigo, así que lo más viable es hablar con el tío abuelo y convencerlo de que nos ayude o ya podemos ir dando por pérdidas a nuestras novias.

\- Ni lo digas ¿En dónde andará Stear?

\- Ni idea, yo creía que también lo tenían encerrado, de la que se salvo, los dos primos se vieron con seriedad por unos minutos y estallaron en risas

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no me imagino a Stear, bajando por una soga de sabanas desde el balcón, si a duras penas puede subir un árbol.

\- Si, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros es muy hábil Anthony, No sabes lo bien que me sentí, ahora se porque a Candy le gusta tanto escaparse por el balcón utilizando el árbol, Archie se reía recordando la hazaña que hizo, inspirado por el ejemplo de su pequeña prima pecosa.

\- Archie deberíamos descansar, mañana cuándo lleguemos a New York tenemos que ubicar las oficinas principales, no entiendo por qué la tía abuela nos quiere mantener apartados de todo el mundo.

\- Nos trata cómo si somos unos niños, y sí mejor vamos a descansar, mañana seguro nos espera un día bien difícil, los jóvenes se recortaron en las comidas butacas del vagón privado tratando de conciliar el sueño.

En el hotel Stear despertaba ya en la madrugada después de ser golpeado por Albert, estaba desubicado y con un tremendo dolor en la quijada y la cabeza.

\- ¿Candy? Fue lo único que le vino a la mente y se paró de un brinco y salió corriendo hasta la habitación en dónde suponía estaba su prima con ese hombre desgraciado que le quería quitar su virtud y propagarse con ella, al llegar se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía y con el mobiliario destrozado, preocupado bajo a la recepción pero el empleo se negó a darle información y a esa hora fue a tocar la puerta se la habitación de George para exigirle una explicación.

Toc toc toc toc toc, era tan violenta la manera cómo tocaba la puerta que George se despertó sobre saltado y salió corriendo en pijama, pensando que algo le había pasado a los rubios, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un joven de semblante desencajado y visiblemente molesto, casi a punto de perder los estribos nuevamente.

\- Joven Stear me dio un susto de muerte ¿Le sucede algo?

\- ¿Algo? ¿Me preguntas si me sucede algo? ¿En dónde está Candy George? El hombre blanqueó los ojos y movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

\- Este muchachito solo dará problemas, en mala hora William lo hizo venir, pensaba George mientras lo observaba levantando una ceja.

\- Acaso no me escuchas ¿Qué en dónde está Candy?

\- Por la hora imagino que debe estar bien dormida, joven Stear, le aconsejo que usted haga lo mismo y baje la Voz no sea que lo corran del Hotel, diciendo esto procedió a cerrarle la puerta a Stear en sus narices sin decir nada más, este se quedó furioso sin moverse por unos minutos y luego se retiró a su habitación sin saber que hacer.

Albert unos pisos más arriba terminaba de darse una ducha de agua helada que poco lo ayudaron, dándose por vencido se puso su pijama y se fue acostar, ni pensar que tenía que dormir justo al lado de la mujer que lo tenía hecho un loco.

De tanto moverse se había sacado la sabana y estaba totalmente desnuda, el rubio trago grueso, se veía tan sexy sin ropa, nuevamente la cubrió y se acostó dándole la espalda, para no verla, tenía que aguantar, tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de su esposa.

El pobre rubio estaba tan cansado del día tan ajetreado que se quedó dormido enseguida, hasta que sintió un peso sobre su cadera y se despertó sobre saldo.

\- Señor ¿Qué mal hice en mi vida para que me impongas este calvario? ¿Será qué le saque de la boca su mamila al niño Jesús? ¿Será que de pequeño le robe sus dulces a un niño? Albert se quejas de su mala suerte mientras dormía se había dado la vuelta y había abrazado a su esposa y esta había subido su pierna sobre él, estaba tan pero tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su intimidad sobre su cuero, ella lo tenía abrazado con brazos y piernas, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, a él no le quedó más remedio que implorar por ayuda divina "de nuevo"

\- Dios no se qué mal hice en mi vida para merecer este castigo, ten piedad de mi, te lo ruego Mi Dios, terminó cerrando el abrazo al cuerpo de su mujer, apoyando sus labios sobre la dorada cabellera y sacando valor de la providencia, para no hacerla suya en ese momento, el rubio paso la peor noche de su vida, pensando en mil cosas desagradables para aplacar sus ansias.

A las ocho de la mañana Stear caminaba con un animal enjaulado, esperando que George bajará y le diera una explicación, él quería saber a dónde se había llevado el tal Albert a Candy, a lo lejos George al verlo se preparaba mentalmente para confrontar a el muchachito.

\- Sí, ahora muy pendiente y muy defensor, pero poco le importó cuándo ella recibía los castigo por su culpa, pensaba el bigotón mientras se acercaba a el joven.

\- ¿George en dónde está Candy? Interrogó el muchacho impertinente sin dar los buenos días.

\- Buen día joven Stear, pasé una noche terrible, gracias por preguntar y no se adónde está Candy, la última vez que la vi estaba preocupada por las heridas que le hizo usted al joven Albert, sepa que fue necesario que le agarraron unos puntos de sutura.

\- ¿Yo? Stear abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Si usted, si me disculpa voy a desayunar tengo muchos pendientes antes de ir a las oficinas del corporativo para encontrarme con Albert y Candy después del mediodía, cosa que era falsa pero quería mantener al joven lejos de los rubios para que pudieran tener un poco de tranquilidad y pasar un poco de tiempo solos.

\- ¿Cómo qué te vas a desayunar? ¿Es qué no te preocupa lo que ese sujeto pueda estar haciendo con Candy, estas loco? El rostro de Stear poco a poco fue se poniendo rojo de la rabia.

\- Créame que con ese "sujeto" Candy está mejor cuidada que con ustedes tres y la Señora Elroy juntos, con su permiso voy a desayunar, George dio media vuelta y pasó al comedor.

Después de repasar las palabras de George, Stear decidió pegarse de él cuál garrapata, ya vería ese mentado prometido de Candy la paliza que iba a recibir en cuanto lo viera.

Dos hombres compartían una mesa, uno comía muy sonriente y el otro atacaba la comida del plato, cómo con el tenedor pinchan al malvado Albert. Pasado el mediodía llegaban al corporativo de Albert y Candy ni sus luces en lugar de ellos, encontraron a Archie y a Anthony sentados en la recepción de la presidencia maleta en mano.

George se sorprendió al verlos y Stear se alegro, a estos dos Dios se los envío de refuerzo, ya vería el rubio descarado cómo los tres paladines podían defender a su princesa.

Mientras los tres jóvenes se ponían al días con las novedades, George sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza ¿Ahora estos dos también? Se preguntábamos mentalmente mientras se encargaba de enviar el acta de matrimonial y el certificado de enlace eclesiástico de los rubios para Escocia con carácter de urgencia.

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Mientras los tres jóvenes se ponían al día con las novedades, George sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

-¿Ahora estos dos también? Se preguntába mentalmente George mientras se encargaba de enviar el acta de matrimonio y el certificado de enlace eclesiástico de los rubios para Escocia con carácter de urgencia.

Stear escuchaba todo lo que Archie y Anthony le contaban, el encierro al que fueron sometidos, la separación de sus novias, la venta del reloj de Anthony, la manera como escaparon de la mansión en Lakewood, como fueron perseguidos por todo el pueblo y la estación, pero lo que más le asombro era lo que escuchaba del tal Arthur, eso eso si que era alarmante, por un momento se quedó en silencio tratando de entender toda aquella maraña de situaciones en donde directa o indirectamente tenían que ver con la pobre Candy.

Stear escuchaba con atención sin decir nada, no sabia como decirles lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Archie estaba desesperado por darse una ducha y cambiarse aquel traje que llevaba.

-¿Podríamos ir a refrescarnos? debemos estar presentables para ir con el tío abuelo hoy mismo, seguramente vendrán por nosotros en cuanto se den cuenta que ya estamos en New York.

-Desde que llegue no lo he visto, pero deberíamos esperar a George para ir al hotel en donde nos estábamos quedando nosotros, la voz Stear sonaba ausente y la expresión de su rostro estaba seria, necesitaba con urgencia llegar al hotel e indagar el paradero de la rubia, su primo y su hermano trataban de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo sucedido y no le daban chance de hablar mucho

-¿Se tardará mucho George? Pregunto Anthony con cansancio.

-No lo sé, dijo que iba hacer unos trámites, solo quiero que llegue para ir a buscar a Candy, no la veo desde anoche que estaba con el tal Albert en su habitación.

Archie abrió los ojos sin poder entender lo que su hermano decía, su rostro se desfiguró de la rabia.

-¿Como qué en su habitación? Mi gatita no es una chica fácil, no es de esas que se anda regalando con cualquier muchacho, te Exijo que retires eso que estas diciendo, al terminar de hablar tenia su hermano tomado de la solapa, su reacción fue violenta lo que lo tomo por sorpresa los dos chicos, enseguida los guardias de seguridad llegaron a auxiliar a Stear, de aquel agresor, ya que desconocían que era otro miembro de la familia lo tomaron con violencia hasta que lograron someterlo.

-Retractate Stear o te voy a partir la cara, Archie parecía poseído, a duras penas podían contenerlo.

-Sueltelo, Sueltelo o a téngase a las consecuencias, los guardias trataban de obligarlo a que se mantuviera en el suelo, pero este se zafaba y nuevamente se iba contra Stear, de un empujón lo tiro al suelo.

-Retractate ahora mismos Stear, gritaba Archie escolarizado, Anthony estaba inmóvil, era la primera vez que veía a su primo con ese nivel de violencia, finalmente los guardias pudieron someter al agresor y lograron apartarlo del joven Stear.

-Sueltelo, gritaba George al salir de una de las oficinas, a ver que originaba aquel escándalo, era tal que muchos empleados había dejado sus labores para ver que era lo que sucedía, los hombres de seguridad aunque escucharon a George no soltaron al joven, que estaba fuera de sí arremetiendo contra el sobrino del dueño.

-Ya suelten al muchacho, la voz de George fue tajante, por lo que fue liberado de inmediato.

-Señor Johnson, este chico atacó repentinamente al joven Staer, los guardias trataban de explicar a George lo ocurrido.

-No se preocupen, pueden dejarme a solas con los jóvenes, por favor, todo esta bien.

-¿Pero señor Johnson? Los hombres de seguridad estaban sorprendidos, siempre la seguridad de la familia era prioridad, ahora como dejar desprotegido al joven Staer.

-Ustedes a mi oficina de inmediato, ya es suficiente de tanta tontería de parte de ustedes tres, son realmente desconsiderados, y ya esto es el colmo, dar un espectáculo dentro de las empresas, es realmente inaudito, George caminaba tras ellos, con una expresión de molestia, estos tres jóvenes se comportaban de una manera terrible, no era justo que a su muchacho le tocara lidiar con ellos en plena luna de miel.

En la lujosa habitación del hotel la rubia ya había despertado y observaba el rostro de su esposo, aun lamentaba lo acontecido la noche anterior, por nada del del mundo quería que Albert se decepcionará de ella y pensará que no lo amaba, o peor que luego de aquello pesará que lo mejor seria disolver el matrimonio y buscar una chica más madura para que fuera su esposa, el solo pensar aquello la espantó y sin pesar se abrazo a él sin importarle esta sin nada de ropa.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? El rubio se alarmó un poco al sentir el fuerte e inesperado abrazo y por unos segundos se encontró desubicado.

-Solo que te amo y no quiero perderte, no quiero que te separes de mi nunca Albert nunca.

-Eso nunca sucederá, yo también te amo, nadie podrá separarnos ahora que estamos cansados princesa, solo Dios podría amor, la abrazaba con fuerza sin entender por qué ella decía aquello.

-¿Me lo prometes Albert? Ella lo veía suplicante.

-Te lo juro mi amor, nunca nadie podrá separarnos, ella de inmediato cambió su semblante, un gruñido proveniente del estomago de la rubia los hizo romper el abrazo y el rubio prácticamente salto de la cama al recordar como su esposa había dormido la noche anterior.

-Ya es tarde yo... Yo me voy a duchar rápido, sin decir más prácticamente corrió al baño, algunos temas aun estaban pendientes por tratar en cuanto a su vida marital y el todavía no encontraba la manera de abordados, ella aún era una chica inocente y podría impresionarse por todo lo que implicaba la vida íntima de una pareja de recién casados, de inmediato abrió la llave del agua y se metió debajo, aquella era la única manera de calmar el efecto que tenia sobre él, el estar tan cerca de su esposa.

Desde la puerta la rubia veía a su esposo que tenia cara de afligido, sin hacer ruido se aproximó Hasta el y totalmente desnuda se abrazó a su espalda.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi y me dices que sucede? En casa siempre nos hacíamos confidencias, el rubio se quedó inmóvil, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al contacto de aquellas tibias y delicadas manos, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

continuará... 


	25. Chapter 25

ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMORA, ACÁ LES DEJO UN MINI CAPÍTULO.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Confío en ti princesa, de quien desconfío es de mi mismo, ella no lograba entender por qué le decía aquello.

-¿Estás seguro que aún quieres que yo sea tu esposo? No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, puedes anular nuestro matrimonio y regresar con la tía, apenas pudo decir aquello antes de que su voz se quebrará, lo amaba y por nada del mundo quería verlo afligido, sus sollozos apenas se escuchaban.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando el la sujeto de la mano para detenerla.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso, tu seras mi esposa hasta que Dios lo decida, sólo Dios podrá separarnos, ella con suavidad trato de soltarse de su agarre pero el no se lo permitió.

-Candy mírame por favor, ella sólo quería correr y alejarse de él, seguro ya se había cansado por el alboroto del banco y por lo que había sucedido con Stear.

-Candy amor mírame por favor, su voz también se escuchaba triste, poco a poco ella se volteó a mirarlo, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba se veían apagados y tristes.

-¿Realmente quieres separarte de mi? Ella bajaba su mirada sin contestar.

-Sí es eso lo que quieres dimelo y hoy mismo regresamos Y te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

Ella abrió muchísimo los ojos, el miedo de perderlo hizo que comenzara a llorar, y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, él la recibió aliviado, aunque ella dijera que quería regresar él no se lo iba a permitir, ya no podía ni quería separarse de ella, lo que necesitaban era estar solos y lejos de tanta gente.

-Te amo, tanto princesa que moriría si me dices que quieres regresar y dejarme, él la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No quiero, no quiero regresar si me vas dejar, quiero estar siempre a tu lado Albert, él levantó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con suaves besos, no soportaba verla en ese estado.

-Tenemos que hablar y resolver esto hoy, no quiero secretos ni malos entendidos entres nosotros, el sentir su piel desnuda lo hacían reaccionar irremediablemente, mientras ella inocentemente sentía como algo rozaba su piel.

-Albert ¿por qué no me dijiste que Stear también te había lastimado aquí? queriendo aliviar su inflamación intento sobar aquella parte de la anatomía de Albert que veía por primera vez, pero contrario a lo que buscaba cada vez se inflama más y más ante su tacto

-¡Por Dios amor no sabes lo que me estas haciendo! Su voz se escuchaba ronca y aunque él deseaba perderse en aquellas suaves caricias, una vez más hizo de tripas corazón y detuvo las mano de su esposa, haciendo sus deseos aún lado.

-Pero mira como esta tan hinchado Albert, mejor vamos a un médico para que te alivie, el pobre hombre no sabía si llorar, reír o ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Esto sólo podemos aliviarlo entre tu y yo mi amor, ello lo veía pensando que ya el dolor lo estaba afectando.

-No Albert vamos a ver a un doctor, ella intentaba hacerlo salir del baño y él solo sonreía moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no.

-Ven aca preciosa, diciéndole aquello la levantaba como si no pesara nada y caminaba hasta la cama para sentarse con ella en su regazo.

-Todo eso lo causas tú, aquella fue la mejor manera o la peor en la que pudo comenzar su explicación porque la rubia se levantó como un resorte pensando que lo había lastimado la noche anterior.

-Yo lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta Albert, es que soy de mal dormir, él nuevamente era preso de sus hormonas, el verla caminar de un lado al otro completamente desnuda lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

-¡Para por favor Candy! Necesito que vengas y te sientes acá conmigo y me dejes explicarte que es lo que me esta sucediendo.

Aunque ahora se veía como más inflamado a él parecía no dolerle como cuando estaban en el baño, así que ella decidió ir a centrarse y escuchar cómo iban a solucionar eso.

-¿Estar seguro que no es mejor ir con el médico? Él asentía con una sonrisa, el verle sonreír la tranquilizó un poco.

-Cielo, no estoy así porque tu me lastimaste, ni porque me golpeó Stear, estoy así porque mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo, ella nerviosa jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Entonces yo soy quien te hace daño? Ella casi se pone a llorar ante aquel pensamiento.

-No, no me haces daño, es que mi cuerpo piensa que tu cuerpo es lindo y quiere estar más cerca de ti, ella levantaba una ceja y lo observaba como tratando de hilar lo que él le decía.

-Ya también creo que tu cuerpo desnudo es lindo Albert, aquello lo asombró por un momento.

-Candy, esto es difícil para mí yo sé que no eres una niña, de serlo no podríamos estar casados, ella asentía .

-Dime algo amor ¿tu que sabes sobre lo que sucede cuando un matrimonio se queda a solas en su alcoba? Ella suspiró audiblemente y eso fue un claro aviso para el rubio de que no le iba a gustar para nada la respuesta.

-Pues la tía cuando me dijo que me tenía que casar con Arthur me explicó muchas cosas, en ese momento Albert quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Ella dijo que cuando me casara tenía que estar dispuesta a recibir a mi marido, eso no lo entendí ¿si no sales a ningún lado como lo recibo? Le pregunté y casi me fulmina con la mirada, la joven se levantaba de hombros y él casi no podía aguantar las risas.

-¿Qué otra cosa te dijo? Que los hombres no eran tan bonitos sin ropa, ella veía a su esposo como detallando.

\- Pero tu eres muy hermoso sin ropa, hasta eso inflamado se te ve bonito, el rubio casi se va para atrás al escuchar aquello.

-También dijo que era mejor utilizar de esas batas transparentes para dormir y me regaló dos, estirando la mano tomaba la que se había puesto la noche anterior, pero eso pica mucho albert, aunque versela puesta casi le provocó un infarto, al tocar la tela se compadeció de su esposa.

-Tienes razón esta tela no es comoda amor, yo te voy a regalar unas mas lindas y cómodas, ella asentía con la cabeza.

-La tía también dijo que entre los esposo tenían que tenerse confianza porque ya eran uno, y que cuando estaban a solas ennlas noches sus cuerpo podian estar desnudos.

-Bingo, mivtia por fin le dijo algo útil, peso Albert, poco le duró el mérito a Elroy.

-¿Por qué cuando los esposos están juntos en el lecho nupcial no se pueden ver a los ojos? La tía dijo que eso era malo, ahora entendía el fan de ella por dormir viendo hacia el lado contrario de la cama, derrotado se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama, por lo que ella pudo notar desde un mejor ángulo su inflación.

-¿Tía por qué te empeñas en hacer de mi vida un infierno? Pensaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle a su esposa lo que implicaba tener una vida conyugal.

-Tía, tía, estoy pensado seriamente mandarla uma temporada con las hermanas de la carmelita.

-¿Estás seguro que la inflación no te duele Albert? Al escuchar a su esposa se le ocurrió una manera práctica de explicarle y no perdió tiempo para ponerla en práctica, en silencio se le acercó y le acarició el rostro con una mano, ella tímidamente le sonreía.

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó al pecho, para que sintiera como latía de rápido su corazón.

Ella lo veía sin saber qué hacer hasta que finalmente él se acercó y rozó apenas sus labios, luego defendió hasta su cuello para besarlo, nuevas sensaciones se despertaban en su joven e inexperto cuerpo, mientras él la besas ella suspiraba, no supo en qué momento sus manos se deslizaron por la piel un tanto caliente de su esposo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Ella lo toma del cabello en medio de un cúmulo se sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

-¿Esto te duele amor? Ya su voz jadeante demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba.

-No, no te detengas por favor mi príncipe, ella se sentía en las nubes y no quería bajar.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-No, no te detengas por favor mi príncipe, ella se sentía en las nubes y no quería bajar.

Él la besaba y ella le respondía con pasión, en ese momento todas sus reservas quedaron olvidadas, su cuerpo tibio de le invitaba amarla, ya habían pasados varios día de verla ir y venir de ayudarla a quitase y ponerse toda aquella parafernalia de ropo interior, y aguantarse las ganas de poseerla, ya bastaba de aquellas largas sesiones de duchas de agua fría por las noches para menguar sus deseas y sus ganas, sólo quería sentir a su esposa y disfrutar de aquel cuerpo que noche tras noche lo hacía aguantar el aliento y rogar a Dios para que le diera fuerzas y respetarla.

Ella suspiraba perdida entre sus brazos, aquellos besos le hacían perder la noción de todo, su cuerpo por instinto reaccionaba y sin saber cómo o cuando colaboraba con él para sacarse la ropa, sus pequeñas manos temblorosas recorrían el firme pecho de él sin dejar de besarlo, él con temor acariciaba su espalda, ella era lo más hermoso que había tenido en la vida y la sentía temblorosa ante sus caricias, era tan inocente que para ella era natural estar ante él desnuda, eso era algo que debía agradecer su tía, lentamente se separo de ella buscando sus mirada.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes Candy? ella aún sentía el calor de sus labios y el sabor de sus besos, ella lo veía con los ojos brillantes por la emoción que sentía.

-Sí, me gusta sentir tus labios, con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios recorriendolos lentamente mientras él le sonreía, él pensaba que su esposa era la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Me encanta como eres, cada día me enamoro un poco más de ti pequeña, ella se lanzaba a sus brazos al escuchar decir aquello.

-Yo cada día te amo más a ti, siempre quiero estar a tu lado Albert, él correspondía al abrazo y besaba uno de sus hombros, el contacto con su piel desnuda lo hacía temblar y aumentaba su deseo de hacerla suya, ella le besaba el cuello por lo que él la separaba un poco para tomar nuevamente sus labios, sus manos cobraron vida y comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo , aquella piel tersa y virgen que solo él había tocado lo estaba volviendo loco, ella lo imitaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que él hacía, entre suspiros y caricias se entregaban a algo nuevo y maravilloso , él besaba con lentitud todo su cuerpo, disfrutando del aroma que de ella emanaba, mientras ella se entregaba a lo que él la hacía sentir.

En ese momento ambos se sentían libres de poder amarse sin reservas, se besaban y se acariciaban como nunca lo habían hecho, él se colocaba sobre ella a punto de consumar su unión, se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta con insistencia en ese momento tan íntimo, la magia del momento se desvaneció y ella se asustaba cuando los golpes se escucharon más fuertes, él pensando que eran su bendito sobrino, blanqueaba los ojos y se recostaba sobre su pecho.

-Realmente Stear es una molestia, besando primero un seno y luego el otro, se levantaba de la cama con pesar.

-¡Albert! ella sorprendida lo llamaba, no quería separarse de él, en ese momento aquella cama le parecía demasiado grande y fría.

-No te levantes, y no hagas ruido seguramente fue a buscarte a la otra habitación y no te encontró y ya dio conmigo, en un momento regreso mi amor, ella lo veía y aunque aún tenía aquello inflamado se le veía tan hermoso que solo suspiraba como tonta viendo como cubría su cuerpo con su ropa.

Después de vestirse salió de la recámara y con molestia cruzaba la sala de aquella suit, no estaba dispuesto a soportar más espectáculos de ese muchacho impertinente, bien que su tía vivía castigando a su pobre Candy y por lo visto no se había ocupado de educar como correspondía a esos muchos, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con George, el pobre hombre trataba de tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, parecía haber corrido una maratón.

-Que alivio que estés bien William , el alivio fue evidente en el bigotón, Albert lo veía sin comprenderlo y lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

-Esta mañana llegaron tus primos, trate de retenerlos en el corporativo y me descuide cinco minutos y desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo qué llegaron esta mañana? ellos deberían estar con mi tia verdaderamente ya me tiene cansado, y mi tía también ¿indaga cómo o por qué están aquí? ¿Quién los trajo?

-No me dio chance de nada apenas pude enviar la documentación a Escocia, cuando escuche un escándalo en la recepción del corporativo, al salir me encuentro que el joven Stear y el joven Archie peleando, los hombres de seguridad tratando de someter a Archie y el joven Anthony parado sólo viendo a los otros dos irse a los puños, el imaginar aquello hizo que al rubio le hirviera la sangre, no entendía cómo su tía le daba tanta libertad a estos tres y a él simplemente lo había aislado de todos sin importar lo que él deseaba.

-Mañana a primera hora quiero que ubiques al padre de Stear y Archie y al padre de Anthony, cada cual que se haga cargo de lo suyo, ya estoy cansado de que me interrumpan cuando estoy con mi mujer George, el moreno hasta ese momento se percataba de las fachas del pobre hombre, su ropa estaba arrugada y su cabello todo alborotado, y su pantalón algo abultado en la entre pierna, apenado se disculpaba por la interrupción.

-Lo lamento mucho, sólo quería prevenirte que estos tres ya están aquí y yo que he tenido que lidiar con ellos, te digo que son de tener cuando están juntos, ya sabes de sus hazañas por tu esposa y te juro que ella se quedó corta cuando te conto lo que ese trio es capaz de hacer, Albert levantaba una ceja y veía imperturbable a su mentor.

-Ahora que tome el control de mi herencia no tengo porque estar solapando cosas que yo no hice en mi vida, mañana haz lo que te pedí, por favor trata de contactar a mi prima y su marido, el día que fui con Candy al banco me parece haberlos visto, con todo el lío que se armó ya ni tiempo de verificar si eran ellos o no, también quiero que pidas información sobre el estado de salud del señor Noel, Candy se alegrará si podemos ir a visitarlo, George hacía una lista mental de todo lo que le pedía William.

-¿William no te parece prudente que te cambies a otro hotel? George que siempre estaba un paso adelante de todos sabía que esos tres muchachos solo causarían problemas.

-Mejor nos cambiamos a una de mis propiedades George, bonita luna de miel que estamos pasando con tanto problemas ¿será que tu puedes organizar un traslado discreto? george sonreía ante lo escuchado.

-Cuenta con eso, para esta misma noche organizó todo, no te preocupes por nada en cuanto todo esté listo te mando avisar, no sea que tus primos me estén siguiendo y los ubiquen.

-Muchas gracias George, los hombres se despedían con un apretón de mano, George iba a organizar el traslado y el rubio con su esposa a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la alcoba impaciente ella lo esperaba quietecita sin hacer ruido, no quería que su primo armara otro lío como la noche anterior, estaba segura de que esta vez Albert no se iba a contener y le iba a dar una buena paliza a Stear, cuando vio a su esposo cruzar la puerta, suspiró aliviada de ver a su Albert sano y salvo.

-¿Quién era Albert? él la veía con su cabello suelto y alborotado que le cubría los senos y la vio con deseo pero por el momento eso tenía que esperar, lo mejor era llevarla a un lugar en donde pudieran estar tranquilos y por fin consumar su matrimonio.

-Era George que vino avisarnos que Archie y Anthony llegaron temprano a la ciudad, cariño debemos trasladarnos a otro lugar por ahora no es conveniente que mi tía se entere de nuestro matrimonio, necesito que antes todo este legalizado en Escocia.

-¿Tu crees que quiera separarnos Albert? ella sentía temor ya muchas veces la había retado y si la castiga a ella quizas tambien podia hacerlo con Albert.

-Ella podría intentarlo, pero dudo mucho que lo logre, tu eres mi esposa, ya nos casamos por el civil y la iglesia, sólo necesito que sea realizado en escocia para que ella no intente hacer nada extraño, mira como quería comprometer con ese tal Arthur por su cuenta y sin tu consentimiento, ella se levantaba y corría a sus brazos, el sólo recordar a ese hombre tan desagradable la llenaba de temor.

-Vamonos a donde tu quiera Albert no quiero que la tía nos separe, él la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes amor eso no va a suceder, por ahora debemos ponernos presentables para cuando George mande por nosotro, además no hemos comido nada hoy ¿te gustaría que pidiéramos algo de comer? ella asiente más tranquila.

-¿Primero deberíamos ducharnos no crees? ella lo decía sin segundas intenciones, pero él enseguida sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Anda primero amor, si entro a esa ducha contigo te juro que ni comemos ni estamos listos para cuando vengan por nosotros, ella ponía su carita triste por lo que él la levantaba para besarla en los labios, ella se aferraba a su cuello y le correspondió, así la llevó hasta la ducha y al bajarla le guiño un ojo, para luego salir apresuradamente, ella sólo lo veía salir y suspiraba, al cerrar la puerta tras de él, se se apoyaba en ella.

-No sabes cuanto se te deseo Candy, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla una y otra vez, mientras ella se duchaba él escogía ropa para ambos, en ese momento se arrepintió de no escoger ropa más casual y ligera para ella en lugar de tantos vestidos elegantes y tan complicados de ponerse, aunque aquello le había dado la oportunista de consolidar aque confianza que ya había entre ellos dos, unos minutos después ella salia con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y secando con otra su larga y dorada cabellera, parecía un ángel acabado de llegar del cielo, al pasar a su lado, la sorprendió con un besos fugas en los labios, por lo que ella sonrió complacida, él se daba una ducha rápida y al salir la encontraba a ella luchando con uno de aquellos corpiños incómodos que debía colocarse, enseguida se acercaba y enseguida la ayudaba en aquella tarea, ya tenía cierta destreza ayudándola a colocase aquella prenda.

-Gracias Albert, él la besaba desde atrás en un hombro y luego iba a vestirse.

-De nada, siempre es un placer hacerlo pequeña, ahora era ella quien se acercaba a él y le ayudaba a vestirse, él solo la contemplaba, realmente esa mujer lo había hechizado y le había robado el corazón.

-¿Qué quieres de comer cariño? ella arrugaba un poco la nariz pues lo memos que quería en ese momento era comer, quería alejarse de todo aquello lo antes posible.

-¿Y si nos vamos y comemos fuera? ella sonreía tratando de congraciarse con él para convencerlo, cosa que no le costó mucho.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero tendríamos que buscar la manera de avisarle a George ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, al pobre siempre le toca cuidar de todos, George siempre trataba de ayudarme cuando la tía quería castigarme, enseguida era abrazada por su esposo.

-Lo siento debí estar más pendiente, no sabía que ese tipo de cosas estaban sucediendo, no sabes lo molesto que me sentí cuando leí aquella carta, casi me da un infarto cuando leí que te ibas con tus vecinos, ella reía al escucharlo, si George no va por ella seguramente se habría ido con los vecinos a ese viaje del que ellos tanto le habían contado.

-Ellos siempre me contaban que viajaban y que cuando lo hacían se sentían en el cielo,, yo estaba tan triste y agobiada por lo del compromiso que me quería ir con ellos, Albert la abrazaba fuertemente su pequeña no tenía la menor idea de que aquellos supuestos viajes, eran por el efecto del láudano en ellos, cuando lo consumían, ese era otro asunto del cual debían hablar en el futuro.

-¿Cómo le avisamos a George? ella ya no quería hablar de aquello no sabía que el tema lo incomodaba, ni que aquella carta lo había hecho enojar tanto.

-No sé amor, no sería prudente dejarnos ver por esos tres, por lo vistos son especialistas en causar problemas y por ahora eso no nos conviene a nosotros.

-Sí, ellos pueden ser bastantes molestos y luego no reconocen su culpa, escuchar aquello le conmovía mucho a él, según su tía ella era la siempre se portaba mal y sus sobrinos eran unos angelitos.

-Perdóname por esta luna de miel tan horrible que hemos tenido amor, te prometo que apartir de mañana todo será diferente, ella repartía pequeños besos en su rostro, él siempre quería darle lo mejor a ella.

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió en el banco ni lo que sucedió con Stear, ellos siempre andan armando alborotos Albert, él la levantaba en el aire y le daba vueltas en el aire.

George ya había arreglado como sacarlos sin que fueran vistos por los jóvenes, quería que ellos tuvieran una luna de miel decente sin tantos problemas, y lejos de aquellos tres revoltosos,aún no había podido ubicar el paradero de ellos y eso era algo que le preocupaba, los tres eran bastante listo para burla a Elroy Andrew y hacer tantos desmanes justo en su cara y salir ilesos, y sin castigo alguno, pensando en aquello escribía una nota y se iba en busca del chofer para que lo llevara a un gran almacén, antes de bajarse le entregaba la nota con instrucciones de entregarla en la habitación del Señor Andrew con extrema discreción, Julio que ya tenia tiempo con ellos sabía a la perfección lo importante que era cuidar el anonimato de su jefe y hacia lo que se le indicaba al pie de la letra, los jóvenes siguen el auto con la insignia de la familia discretamente para no ser vistos por George, al ver que entraba en aquel almacén se apresuraban para no perderlo entre tanta gente, el moreno se sentía observado pero por más que intentó dar con los chicos no lograba ubicarlos, esto lo hacía sonreír por lo visto en eso de ocultarse se parecían a su primo y a su tío, de adolescente Albert también lograba escabullirse sin ser visto por los custodios que lo vigilaban.

En el hotel el matrimonio Andrew fraguaba un plan de escape bastante complicado y según ellos infalible, se irían sin decir nada, y se alejarian de todos y no darían señales de vida cuando menos en dos o tres semanas, o cuando menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **CUMPLIENDO CON EL RETO MI QUERIDA MAYRA EXITOSA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después de idear un loco plan de fuga Albert y Candy estaban listo para escapar de todo aquello, solo necesitaban la ayuda de George para tres cosas, conseguir algo dinero, un lugar a donde ir y un medio de transporte, sin aquello era muy difícil movilizarse hacia ninguna parte, también existía la preocupación por Noél, que seguía aún en el hospital después de recibir aquel golpe en el banco que le causó aquella herida.

El juicio de la agresora ya estaba en progreso y hasta los momentos no se sabía cuál sería el destino de la hija del Gerente,el hombre había quedado libre ya que después de todo no había sido él quien ocasionará los daños, esa tarde Albert había decidido ir al hospital pues finamente George no le había llevado noticias del pobre hombre, así pondría a prueba una alocada idea que se le ocurrió a su esposa, que aunque fue dicha en son de juego quizás les podría ser útil para moverse sin ser descubiertos por nadie.

-¿Estás seguro de querer intentar hacer esto Albert?

-Es eso o quedarnos encerrados hasta que George aparece pequeña, ella ante aquella opción lo pensaba mejor y se animaba a intentarlo.

-¿Podríamos ir a comer afuera? él la veía desde el espejo mientras hacía maroma colocándose algo en la cara, al voltear ella reía a todo pulmón.

-Ja ja ja ja ja noo el cabello negro no te favorece Albert, él le hacía un guiño con un ojo para luego colocarse una especie de peluca oscura que ocultaba su rubia cabellera, y un mostachón, se veía totalmente diferente con aquellos bigotes y el cabello negro.

-¿Qué tal me veo amor? solo un suspiro se escuchó de ella.

-Te ves apuesto, sin importa el color dectu cabello.

-Ahora es tu turno, cómo pudieron recogieron la abundante cabellera de ella, Sus rizos rebeldes se negaban a quedarse en el lugar en donde eran colocados , y cuándo por fin pudieron terminar fue para darse cuenta que era imposible que ella logra ponerse una peluca sin que se le viera extraña.

-Era un buen plan, lastima que no se pueda, ella que ya sea había ilusionado con salir a dar libremente un paseo por New York, hablaba desanimada, mientras él escuchándola pensaba en otra cosa.

-Un sombrero, decía para luego sonreír, entre las muchas cosas que Candy había comprado cuando pasean solos habían algunos sombreros de ala ancha, estos solo dejaban el rostro velado de una la mujer, un elegante tocado fue el elegido, este era de color negro y tenía una especie de tul, que podía perfectamente acomodado para que cumpliera el fin que ellos requerían, después de unos minutos ella se veía al espejo y ambos sonreía.

-Perfecto decía la rubia satisfecha del resultado después de reubicar la posición de los adornos y el pequeño velo.

-Ta taaaan , decía Albert mostrando unas zapatillas un tanto extravagantes que le darían la ilusión a ella de ser mucho más alta, después de probarlas y verificar que aunque con dificultad podría caminar con ellas, ambos en total complicidad se abrazaban.

-Bienvenida a su libertad señora Andrew, declaraba feliz el rubio y ella hacía una caravana con todo su cuerpo, como quien saluda a una reina.

-Tratemos de no separarnos para que puedas apoyarte en mi brazo y no pierdas el equilibrio.

Después de buscar uno de sus vestido, se completaba todo el atuendo y salían elegantemente vestido, a escasos minutos de salir de la habitación tendrían una prueba de fuego, el chofer traía una encomienda de George y al toparse de frente con este, no les reconoció, triunfantes bajaban y al llegar al vestíbulo veían entrar presuroso a Archie, que por cómo corrió escaleras arriba tras el pobre chofer, este trío eran definitivamente de temer.

Pasearon por New York con toda tranquilidad, en la tarde fueron a visitar a Noel y se encontraron con la grata sorpresa en dos días le darían de alta, aprovechando el momento Albert aprovechaba para preguntarle a hombre si quería ir a trabajar directamente con él y su esposa, como su guarda espalda, el hombre sin dudarlo aceptó, ella daba saltos emocionada.

-Será como tener dos padres, aquello llamó la atención de Noel y una mirada triste de Albert.

-¿Amor? ese era un tema que nunca se tocaba.

-Es verdad George siempre será como un padre para mi,siempre lo veré de esa manera, siempre lo voy a querer asi, pero si Noel me va a cuidar cuando y tu y George no estén sus ojos son idénticos a los míos, cualquiera podría pensar que lo es, los brazos de su esposo la rodeaban con delicadeza estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

-Lo siento mi amor.

-No deberías, gracias a ellos los tengo a ustedes, a ti a George, A ese trio de vagos malagradecidos y acosadores, pensar en aquellos tres tratando de localizarlos le hacía sonreír.

-Pobre George, ade estar agitado tratando de distraerlos, Noel los veía en silencio y prestaba atención a lo que decía sin entender, una enfermera entraba anunciando que las visitas había concluido, prácticamente los estaban echando de aquel lugar porque no se querían ir.

-Noel, posiblemente vengamos por usted mañana, uno de mis primos y mi sobrino llegaron de manera inesperada y por ahora no me es conveniente que sepan de mi matrimonio, o más del matrimonia de esta señorita, nos vamos a trasladar a una casa a las afueras de chicago y usted vendrá con nosotro así termina de recuperarse, pretendemos pasar solo un tiempo en ese lugar, luego nos trasladaremos a otro lugar aún no decidimos a donde, seria conveniente que nos acompañe así no estaremo desprotegidos, Noel asiente sonriente.

Ese par le agradaba le hacía recordar sus días de juventud, solo que él no era tan decidido como este par, apesar de ser jóvenes se les veía determinados a no permitir interferencia, ojalá él hubiera actuado también así, él se dejó engatusar he influenciar y todo para nada de la noche a la mañana se vio con las manos atadas y el corazón vacío, después de trece años fue que descubrió aquel engaño y el daño que causó por no pensar antes de actuar, una simple carta había desatado un infierno no solo para él sino para todos los involucrados en aquella sórdida mentira que generó la pérdida de una vida y la desaparición de la única razón que le hacía despertar cada mañana.

Al regresar al hotel encontraron una nota que había sido deslizada debajo de su puerta, era de George dando indicaciones de donde estaba la viviendo, en donde estaría un coche con maletas y dinero para que pudieran movilizarse y mantenerse en las sombras hasta que el solucionara las cosas, algo había pasado en escocia, unas simples palabras hicieron que Albert palideció, Se negaron aceptar tu unión, te exigen anular tu unión con la señorita Candy, ahora más determinado que nunca desaparecerían de ser necesario para siempre, antes de que Candy pudiera leer aquello la nota fue incinerada en la chimenea.

La mañana siguiente repetían los disfraces, iban por Noel a quien le pedían el favor de tratarlos como iguales, Albert ya había pensado en hacerse para compo familia aquello que su esposa dijera el dia anterior le había dado la idea, para todos noel sería su suegro, su esposa sonreía estaba muy agusto con aquella idea, antes de irse pasaron a la casa del hombre era un departamento amplio y bien ubicado, aquello le resultó un tanto sospechoso al rubio pero no comento nada de momento, ya trataría de sacarle información a su "Suegro", Noel recogió algunas cosa, sacó dos baúles medianos y eso fue todo se marcharon sin más, aquello emocionaba a la pareja, parecía el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos.

Tres horas más tarde llegaban a una hermosa residencia, era amplia y muy lujosa, el rubio no la recordaba de esa manera sabía que george le habia hecho mejoras pero nunca imaginó que la vivienda había sido transformada de tal manera, la casa estaba rodeada por un jardín hermoso y tras ella había una pequeña porción de bosque y un río lo cruzaba, era hermoso todo el lugar, los empleados se quedaron asombrados con la llegada de la pareja, lechica parecia ser bastante joven, aunque sentia curiosidad ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Noel, quieres venir con nosotros a recorrer los alrededores? el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

-Mejor me voy a descansar tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, si no les importa, la cara de la rubia fue de total decepción, pero sabía que apenas estaba recuperándose, Noel se asombró cuando el se acerco hasta donde él estaba sentado y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sube y descansa, eso te hará bien ¿Nos acompañas a cenar verdad?

-Si hija, al decir aquello el hombre sintió como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Aquella propiedad era simplemente hermosa, caminaron por su pequeña porción de bosque sintiéndose libres y renovados, la sensación de ser libres era algo maravillosa, todo era perfecto, así querían vivir, rodeados de aire puro de paz, de ese inconfundible olor del bosque, al llegar al río, se quedaron sin aliento tenían la idea de que era solo un paso de agua, pero ante ellos tenían una cascada hermosa, el agua era tan cristalina que se podían ver las piedras en el fondo todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, ambos rieron, no necesitaba palabras, ambos largaron a correr y se lanzaron al agua, parecían un par de niños jugando a tirarse agua y corretearse, un brillos tras la cascada llamó la atención de la rubia curiosa que al tratar de acercarse se hundió inesperadamente y quedó empapada de un todo, al salir a la superficie se asustó un poco el vestido le pesaba y le costaba mantener a flote, su esposo la alcanzó rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo por la cintura y la tranquilizó , poco a poco fue soltando los botones de aquel vestido para luego liberar a su esposa del mismo y dejarla en ropa interior, ella al verse libre de aquel peso se volteo y le abrazo

-¿Si alguien me ve así? el solo sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es propiedad privada, hasta donde tu vista alcanza y más, nadie vendrá a molestar princesa, solo somo tu y yo, ella sonreía, por fin estaban solos, nuevamente un destello brillante atraía su mirada.

-¿Viste eso? ella señalaba hacia hacia la cascada.

-¿Ese brillo? ella asiente.

-Solo dame unos minutos para quitarme todo esto, sobretodo los zapatos, ella asintió y nadaron hasta la orilla, ambos se deshicieron de sus zapatos y él de su ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos, ambos se sonreían ya se había acostumbrado a verse con poca ropa, caminaron más cerca de la cascada y estudiaron tratando de ver de dónde salía aquel destello brillante pero no lograban divisar nada.

-Creo que deberíamos nadar hasta allá y tratar de ver que hay detras , decia ella con un dedo en su barbilla como quien estoy algo antes de dar un veredicto, eso le causó gracia a Albert.

-El agua cae con mucha fuerza princesa no quiero que te lastimes, ella veía hacia la cascada y luego a él.

-No, fijate bien casi en el centro la caída de agua se interrumpe un poco puede que una roca esté desviando el agua, creo no cae tan fuerte en ese lugar, con un dedo él seguía la trayectoria del mismo y notaba que ella tenía razón.

-Podemos intentar, pero si veo que la caída es muy fuerte desistido de hacer ¿Esta bien? ella volvió a ver hacia la cascada y fruncía la boca, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que provocaba aquel destello brillante.

-Prometelo Candy, ella volvia su mirada a su esposo y luego a la cascada, y llevaba sus manos atrás, y cruzaba sus dedos.

-Lo prometo, dijo sin verle a la cara, el la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Prometelo, ella repentinamente se pone en puntillas y lo besaba para luego correr hasta el río y meterse al agua, aquello le dio mala espina a él, conocía bien a la pequeña rubia para saber que debía esperar lo inesperado, sin más remedio la siguió dentro del agua.

Realmente era buena nadado, en pocos minutos llegó al lugar señalado y sin más se sumergió, por un momento aquello le parecía gracioso pero al ver que no salía por aire se preocupo, una sensación de terror se apoderó de él al llegar al punto donde ella se sumergió desperado también lo hizo pero no la encontró, tres veces repitió aquello y no la encontraba.

-Ven por mi amor, la voz de ella parecía ser irreal, ya temía lo peor.

-¿En donde estas ? no me asustes por favor ¿En donde s estas candy? su grito fue desgarrador.

-Detrás de la cascada, no era mi intención asustarte, estoy bien, él se sumergió nuevamente y segundos después salía del agua y se encontraba con la cara de su esposa, la abrazo con muchísima fuerza contra su pecho.

-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este.

-Lo lamento, pensé que venia detras de mi, no fue mi intención hacer eso yo.. los besos desesperados de su esposo no la dejaron decir nada más

Sus manos recorrían lentamente el pecho fuerte y definido de su esposo, parecía que una fuerza extraña había asumido el control, aunque ya lo había visto varias veces desnudo aquello no se comparaba con poder acariciarlo, ambos estaban agitados, para él aquello era lo más sensual que había vivido ella estaba mojada entre sus brazos, el agua transparentaba sus prendas y revelaban sus encantos ocultos bajo aquella ropa que en ese momento era realmente un estorbo, pronto la misma abandonado el cuerpo de lachica y quedaba flotando a la deriva en el agua, gemidos apenas audibles escapaban de ellos, era como un aliciente que acrecentaba el deseo que intespectivamente se había desatado entre ellos, un deseo reprimido por muchos días había sido liberado con aquel susto, sin pensarlo mucho la poca ropa interior que ella aún poseía fue rasgada, su cuerpo delicado era expuesto antes los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de aquel hombre cansado de tantas duchas frías.

Ella correspondía a cada beso, a cada caricia con mucha ansiedad, con sus reacciones parecía estar pidiendo más de algo que aún le era desconocido, con cada besos su deseo crecía más y más.

-Por favor, susurraba ella entrelazando sus manos al cuello de su esposo que la tomaba por las caderas y la levantaba, ella por instinto rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura.

-Te amo, te deseo tanta princesa, aquello lo murmuraba sobre sus pezones mientras los acariciaba con la lengua, ella arqueaba su espalda para facilitar su tara, suspiraba y jadeaba, estaba perdida en una nebulosa de sensaciones despertadas por las caricias de su amado.

-Albert, pronunciaba su nombre entre jadeos y suspiro, el estar dentro del agua había aumentado aquella sensación de sentir que flotaba sobre una nube, él tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Deberíamos de ir a la casa para terminar con esto en un lugar más cómodo mi amor, una chispa de cordura llegó a la mente del rubio, ella negaba con la cabeza y desprendiendo sus piernas de su cuerpo se ponía en pie y guiaba sus manos al interior de él y lo bajaba, él abría los ojos asombrado por la audacia de su pequeña pero luego la acercaba a él para reanudar las caricias y los besos, aquel lugar era como una especie de cueva en la orilla había una especie de piso rocoso tan liso como una baldosa de mármol, la arrastró junto a él hasta que llegaron sus cuerpos brillaban por el agua que destilaban, aquello parecía irreal el la recostaba y la besaba nuevamente.

-Trata de no cerrar los ojos cariño, no aparte tu vista de mi amor, ella asentía con una sonrisa que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa y sensual, aquello fue una invitación tácita para el que acariciaba sus senos, se inclinó a besar su cuello para luego ir descendiendo, sus labios tomaron el lugar de sus manos, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse por el placer que aquellas caricias le estaban provocando, su boca fue descendiendo hasta llegar hasta aquel lugar que hasta ese momento era tierra virgen con se posiciona entre sus piernas ella un leve grito se escapó de ella, aquellas sensaciones le resultaba excitantes, la hicieron suplicar.

-Por favor, por favor mi amor, aquello acabó con el auto control del rubio que se posiciono sobre ella y después de besarla le susurro al oído.

-Hazme saber si te es insoportable el dolor, solo será un instante, no te asuste, lo veía más enamorada que nunca y le decía que sí aunque no se escucho su voz, poco a poco comenzó a invadir su intimidad, cada vez que ella le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda él detenía su avance, los besos y la caricia no se baña, ella se relajaba y él continuaba con su invasión, finalmente había roto las barrera que le impedía poseerla de un todo con un último movimiento hecho con fuerza y firmeza, ella grito del dolor y él se detuvo.

-Perdoname amor era un dolor necesario, solo te dolera un poco lo prometo, su voz ronca y profunda la excitaba, después de unos minutos el comenso a moverse lento y con suavidad, después de unos minutos eran un mar de suspiros y jadeos, se había perdido ya no tenían conciencia de donde empezaba el cuepo de uno odel oytro, eran uno solo en cuerpo y alma se habían unido en el momento que juntos alcanzaban el cielo, aquella sensación era nueva y abrumadora, algo indescriptible para ella, él solo veía como el cuerpo de su esposa se iba relajando después de aquella oleada de placer, era sin duda la mujer más sensual que había visto en su vida, esa aura de inocencia mezclada con esa mirada oscurecida por el deseo era lo más hermoso que él había visto, ahora nada ni nadie logrará apartarla de él , era suya , solamente suya.

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Aquel momento fue mágico, él la observaba atento mientras ellas aun trataba de recuperar la respiración, su rostro estaba cubierto por un rubor que la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca ya era su mujer, era lo más maravillosa que le había pasado en la vida, nuevamente aquel destello brillante llamaba su atención, en un desnivel entre las rocas había algo escondido.

-Albert mira de allí sale el destello, ella llamaba su atención, él parecía estar absorto con la mirada fija en ella.

-El único destello que me interesa es el que vi en tus ojos amor, ella se ruborizaba al escucharlo.

-¡Albert! prestame atención, el se daba por vencido y ladeaba la cabeza, allí estaba aquella cosa brillante que los había llevado a consumar su amor de aquella manera tan maravillosa e inesperada, desde ese momento se convertiría en un tesoro para ambos.

Después de ver cual seria la mejor manera para llegar hasta él, se pusieron en acción no se les hizo difícil tomarlo, era un alajero fino de jade con incrustaciones de oro, aquello era una pieza exquisita, ambos estaban maravillados.

-¿Quien dejaría esto acá? es muy valioso Candy, esta pieza es única.

-¿Sería de los antiguos dueños de la propiedad? ambos sonreían, sería toda una aventura haberior de quién era aquel objeto y porque lo había dejado en aquel lugar, por más que trataron de abrirlo no pudieron.

-No lo sé, estaba deshabitada cuando la compre tendríamos que preguntar a George, Albert echaba un vistazo buscando la poca ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer, en medio de aquella entrega se había olvidado de todo ahora no sabía cómo tapar su desnudez, aquel detalle sería todo un problema, ella estaba sentada sobre una piedra examinado aquel cobre buscado la manera de abrirlo.

-Amor tenemos un problema, un poco serio, ella desvía su atención y la amplia sonrisa que tenia se borro al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu ropa, desapareció creo que la corriente se la llevo, o no sé qué le pasó no la encuentro, ella colocaba el cofre en un lugar seguro para ayudarlo a inspeccionar el lugar, era bastante largo, por más que recorrieron todo no encontraron ni rastro de el pequeño fondo que la cubría.

-¿Cómo podré llegar ahora a la casa? me van a ver desnuda, la cara de terror que puso hizo que su esposo la abrazaba con fuerza para tranquilizarla.

-Déjame pensar un minuto, yo lo voy a resolver, podría ir por al...

-No, no me vas a dejar sola, ella lo interrumpió casi histérica, él la abrazaba con fuerza porque ya empezaba a temblar por el frío.

-Ya se, podrías cubrirte con mi camisa amor, tratamos de entrar con cuidado por la entrada de servicio, ella asiente débilmente.

-Entonces en marcha, él trataba de guiarla pero ella se soltaba y se apresuraba a regresar por su tesoro.

-Yo lo llevo no se que se te resbale el agua está cayendo con más fuerza que antes, así lo hicieron al salir del otro lado ella tenía la esperanza de encontrar su vestido aunque fuese mojado, desesperada buscaba con la mirada pero no veía nada, desde la orilla su esposo la vía tratando de no mostrar su desnudez al mantenerse solo con la cabeza fuera del agua.

-Albert acércate con tu camisa, el negaba con la cabeza.

-Tienes que salir del agua si se moja se transparentara y no te cubre nada, no quiero que otros están viendo lo que es mio, ella no terminaba de salir temía que alguien los estuviera observando.

-Pero Albert, después de pensarlo un poco no le quedaba de otra tenía que salir del agua tenía mucho frío, sentía como tiritaba, finalmente se armó de valor y salió manteniendo el mayor tiempo posible su cuerpo debajo del agua, cuando estuvo en la orilla corrió lo más rápido que pudo él la abrazó y puso en alto la prenda.

-Espera que tu cabello escurra un poco o todo habrá sido en vano, al ver como el agua escurría desde su cabello solo asintió, él la cubría con su cuerpo.

-Pareces una ninfa de agua con el cabello todo mojado y desnuda, te ves preciosa, él le hablaba al oído y ella se estremecía, con las manos temblorosas, ella trataba de sacar el agua de su cabellos exprimiendolo.

-Es muy halagador y lindo lo que dices, pero tengo miedo de que no seas tu el unico que piense eso al verme así sin ropa, aquello hacía que la expresión del rubio se endurecieron y ya la cosa no le pareció tan graciosa, enseguida la cubrió era mejor poco que nada , pensó en el momento.

-Iremos rodeando la casa, no quiero que los empleados te vean así, la próxima vez traeremos una muda de ropa, ella sonreía ampliamente, claro que quería regresar, aquel lugar se había convertido en un lugar muy especial y mágico para ella.

-¿En la casa hay muchos empleados? el trataba de hacer memoria mientra caminaba con cuidado por el bosque, aunque estaba calzados, las piernas de su esposa estaban descubiertas y no quería que se lastimara con alguna piedra o rama.

-No muchos, está la cocinera, ella tiene un hijo pequeño, o eso creo, el mayordomo, dos mucama, le pedí a George que contratara a alguien que cuidara de los caballos y un guarda bosque, pero no sé si finalmente los contrató, no los vi cuando llegamos ¿tienes hambre? ella negaba sonriente.

-Me gustaría ir a descansar estoy muy cansada, si no te importa, él levantaba una ceja y se detenía a verla.

-No tengo problema en recluirme en nuestra habitación por unos días sin que nadie nos moleste, ella se ruboriza ante aquello que escuchaba.

-Habría sido lindo estar solo nosotros dos, pero la premura del viaje no nos permite tomar previsiones, el próximo viaje solo seremos tu y ya, te lo prometo, estoy seguro que te gustara ir a donde quiero llevarte, ella caminaba en una nube, su esposo era el hombre más apuesto y maravilloso del mundo, no había nadie mejor que él.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, ella soñadora y él desesperado por llegar y encerrarse con ella en su habitación por unos días, al llegar la casa estaba desolada, haciendo un poco de fuerza pudo abrir la puerta. mentalmente tomó nota de revisar las ventanas y las puertas, aquellas cerraduras no parecen ser seguras, no iba a tomar riesgo con la recesión había mucha gente pasando con necesidades y entraban a robar, con mucho cuidado pasaban cruzando hasta llegar a la escalera de servicio, para subir corriendo, parecían dos niños corriendo después de hacer algunas travesuras, las escaleras conducían a un amplio pasillo y unos metros más allá había una puerta enorme. aquella era la habitación principal, era hermosa la cama era grandísima com unos postes tallados, todo era de ensueño.

-Ven vamos a ducharnos amor, tengo mucho frío, ella muy coqueta lo tomaba de la mano y sonreía, él solo se dejaba llevar por su esposa como embrujado por aquellos ojos que brillaban como nunca antes, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada. entre besos y caricias pusieron a llenar la enorme tina, ella le puso sales aromáticas, en entrar en ella se abrazaron y se acariciaron, realmente ella estaba agotada casi se quedó dormida dentro del agua en los brazos del príncipe de sus sueños, la ilusión de su infancia, amor de su vida.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **CHICAS ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA LOS FINES DE SEMANA.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-¡Parece mentira que ya tengo un mes lejos de la tía Albert! la rubia abrazaba a su esposo y recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el acariciaba su larga cabellera.

-¿Qué acaso la extrañas? ella se levantaba como resorte, su cara era de disgusto.

-¿Estas loco? yo no quiero volver con la tía nunca Albert.

-Saber eso es un alivio mi amor porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, ella le golpeaba el hombro recriminándole.

-No juegues con esas cosas ¿quieres?

-Mejor ni la invoques princesa, por fin tenemos un poco de tranquilidad y empezamos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel, el levantaba de arriba a bajo sus dos cejas por lo que ella soltaba la risa.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿invocar? quien te escucha creería que hablamos de una bruja o en demonio ja ja ja ja ja.

-Pues no se en que categoría este ella princesa, créeme que puede llegar a convertirse en la peor de las arpías cuando quiere conseguir algo, si bien que tu lo sabes, tantos castigos injustos y ...

-Pues de no ser por ella no estaríamos juntos, ella le sonreía.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso, yo estaba pendiente esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, desde que te vi la primera vez me robaste el corazón princesa, pero estabas muy chiquita ¿sabes? al principio solo quería protegerte, quería que esa sonrisa tuya la conservaras por siempre, después con los años te metiste aquí y ya no te puedo dejar salir, porque me quedaría totalmente vació, el señalaba su corazón y la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un príncipe, también me robaste el corazón, siempre quise volver a verte, cuando me pasaba algo malo cerraba los ojos y recordaba tu hermosa sonrisa, ella poco apoco cerraba sus ojos, y veía la cara de su príncipe sonriente, luego los abría u allí estaba él solo que ya no era un chico ahora era un hombre, el hombre de su vida, su amigo, su confidente, su esposo.

-¿Tu príncipe? ¿A caso aún me ves como a un príncipe amor? el le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Si yo soy una princesa, necesito un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas, entonces como eres mi esposo pues eres mi príncipe, y siempre lo seras para mi, el solo pudo suspira.

-Te amo, te amo tanto que alunas veces me da miedo Candy, la apretó con fuerza a su pecho.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, ella besaba su cuello y lo hacia estremecer, tenerla así hacia mella de su fuerza de voluntad, mientras ella lo besaba el acariciaba su cuerpo y poco a poco retiraba toda la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

-Eres tan hermosa, tu piel es tan suave, no se ni como logro controlarme.

-No lo hagas, ella decía esto en un susurro mientras tomaba los labios de su esposo entre sus dientes con suavidad, aquello fue inesperado y lo que desato la pasión entre ellos, después de esto todo fue caricias, jadeos, ahora si que la luna de miel había comenzado.

Después de casi una semana, Elroy Andrew había regresado a Chicago pensando que encontraría a sus sobrinos, la única información que había conseguido era la que le proporcionado Arthur, en este viaje él se ofreció acompañarla y ella gustosa lo acepto, quería finiquitar lo del compromiso y fijar de una buena vez la fecha de la boda de Candy, era un buen matrimonio para ella y así ya se quitaba esa responsabilidad de las manos.

Era ridículo que su sobrino la consideraba como una igual, esa chiquilla salida Dios sabrá de donde, había llegado sin avisar por lo que supervisaba la casa que según su parecer estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Estas seguro que los viste abordar el tren Arthur? ellos no tiene otro lugar a donde ir, la anciana estaba furiosa con el trío.

-Si, señora los vi subir al tren, solo que no sé cual era su destino, aquello era una tremenda mentira pues él realmente no sabia nada, o visto nada, solo quería que Elroy lo llevara a ver a la rubia ya había pasado un mes de aquella fiesta en donde supuestamente se anunciaría el compromiso y el maldito tío abuelo la mandado a buscar de imprevisto dallando todos sus planes.

-Es muy estaño, esos muchachos no tiene ni dinero para viajar.

-¿No será que Arthur el señor Andrew los mando a buscar? opinaba tratando de insinuar a la anciana que deberían ir a New york, al ver como la mujer abría los ojos sabia chabisque dado en el clavo.

-Puede ser, así como mando por Stear pudo enviar por Archie y Anthony, descansemos un poco ya sé a quien debemos preguntarle, no voy a estar de un lado al otro como loca, en todo caso que William mande a buscarlos, seguramente ya se habrán comunicado con Stear.

-Usted tiene razón, sus sobrinos son muy unidos y realmente el viaje fue agotador, un empleado interrumpía la conversación.

-Permiso, señora la habitación de huéspedes ya esta lista, ya subieron el equipaje del señor.

-Indica al señor cual es su recamara para que pueda descansar un poco, avisa a la cocinera que la cena será a las seis en punto, sin más ella comenzó a caminar retirando a descansar.

George sonreía al ver las caras de enfado de aquellos jovencitos que pensaron que podían hacerle una emboscada tan fácilmente, estaban en el restaurante del hotel con cara de pocos amigos y simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias al cielo ya están disfrutando de su luna de miel, espero poder solventar todo este lió y que los ancianos del Clan acepten este matrimonio, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría William si alguien llegara a despreciar a su esposa, la sonrisa de George se desvanecía con aquel pensamiento el camino que tendrían que transitar el par de rubio no se veía nada fácil.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder de vista al chófer? eres un tonto.

-Te dije que vinieras tu.

-Los dos son unos zopencos, los tres jovenes hablaban al mismo tiempo, el seguir a George no había sido lo más acertado, uno de ellos tendría que haberse quedarse a vigilar el hotel y ese debió ser Stear, él era el único que había visto al supuesto prometido de Candy.

-Hagan silencio, mejor tratamos de sacarle información a George por la buenas, allá viene Anthony le hacia una discreta seña a sus primos, aún cuando estaba molestos sabían que aquel hombre no era una mala persona y solo cumplía con su trabajo y con las ordenes que le daban.

-George ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Archie se levantaba al tenerlo cerca.

-Seria un placer, necesito hablar con los tres y que me ayuden con cierta información que requiero, los tres se vieron extrañados.

-¿Información? George apenas asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece que ustedes tres ya no son niños, y la verdad no quiero estar mandando gente a investigar cuando la información que requiero puedo obtenerla directamente de ustedes.

-¿De que se trata esto? indago Stear más que molesto.

-El señor William desea saber que esta pasando, soltó el bigotón sin anestesia y los tres tragaron en seco.

-¿Pasando con qué o qué? dijo Archie nervioso.

-Él recibió una carta de la señorita Candy diciendo que se marcharía, la cara de los tres chicos palideció.

-¿Cuando? pregunto Anthony realmente impactado.

-Unos días antes de la supuesta fiesta de compromiso con el tal Arthur ¿Qué acaso ninguno sabia que pensaba huir? enarcando una ceja viéndolos a los tres.

-No, contestaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Estaban tan ocupados con sus cosas que ninguno sabia de esto, por eso la mandaron a buscar, le dieron la oportunidad de elegir, ella eligió aceptar el compromiso que William le propuso, no es un compromiso impuesto ella acepto, los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia que les estaban dando y no lograban reaccionar.

-¿Desde cuando? termino preguntando Stear.

-En el tren cuando salimos de Lakewood, por lo visto ustedes tiene algo de tiempo sin comunicarse con su prima ella ya conocía a su prometido, de hecho son muy buenos amigos, supongo que eso le ayudo a decidirse sin pensarlo mucho.

-Eso no es posible, nosotros conocemos a todos los amigos de Candy, refuto Anthoy.

-Ella nunca salia de la casa, la tía la tenia bien vigilada, decía consternado Archie, realmente desde que había formalizado con Annie casi ni veía a Candy y en más de una oportunidad la dejo recibiendo castigos injustos por parte de su tía sin defenderla.

-Ahora necesita saber ¿por qué ustedes dos están aquí y cómo hicieron para trasladarse?

-Nos escapamos, tomamos el ultimo tren y nadie nos vio, decía Archie.

-¿Cómo costearon los boletos?

-Vendí algo que me pertenecía, tranquilo no robamos a nadie George, decía Anthony indiferente.

-¿Algo? ¿Que seria ese algo joven Anthony?

-Nada importante George tranquilo¿Ahora podríamos ver a Candy necesitamos hablar con ella? Anthony trataba de ocultar su impaciencia.

-No, eso no será posible por ahora, la cara de los tres muchachos cambiaba de inmediato.

CONTINUARÁ...


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La noche se fue como si nada para la pareja, que no paro de amarse y reír, ella lo provocaba y el le correspondía haciéndole el amor y aprendiendo con ella, su esposa era tierna e inocente y se ruborizaba cuando él acariciaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo con los labios o con la lengua, aunque ella se resistía no lo hacia por mucho porque enseguida se rendía al luego que él despertaba con aquellas caricias, todo era idílico para ellos, se olvidaron de los problemas y de la familia, para ellos en ese momento solo ellos importaban.

-Yo creo que el tío abuelo ya esta senil, mira que mandarla a buscar con el pretendiente y dejarlos en el mismo hotel, Archie caminaba de un lado a otro molesto.

-Por más que intento, no recuerdo a ningún amigo de Candy, solo los hermanos de Arthur ¿quien sera ese tipo? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el tipo? Anthony parecía estar más relajado.

-Albert, ese hombre es... es... que rayos ¿cómo no conocemos a ese sujeto? por eso me veía de esa manera tan extraña, seguramente Candy le contaba todo y él se aprovecho de eso, ella es muy ingenua se dejo envolver, Stear golpeaba la pared lleno de impotencia.

-Cuando menos no es un viejo asqueroso como el tal Arthur, si ella acepto no le debe desagradar, a todas estas deberíamos estar más tranquilos, porque era este sujeto o el asqueroso de Arthur, Anthony se tumbaba en la cama dejando a sus primos con la boca abierta.

-Es que ese hombre es mayor que ella, refuto Stear y Anthony se levanto a encararlo incrédulo.

-Por Dios santo Stear, ya cálmate ¿es que no escuchaste lo que nos contó George? ella lo acepto sin pensarlo, Candy sera joven, ingenua y lo que tu quieras pero deberías darle un poco de crédito, no es que tenga muchas opciones una mujer en estos días, cuando menos le permitieron elegir.

-Tu lo conociste ¿cómo se comporto con ella ?¿era tosco, la trataba mal, fue grosero con ella? al escuchar esto Stear guardo silencio y camino hasta uno de los muebles para tirarse despreocupadamente en el.

-No, se mostraba atento, ella todo el tiempo le sonreía, nunca se aparto de ella y eso fue lo que más me molesto, parecía estar pegado de ella más cuando los vi entrar juntos a esa habitación, ya no me pude controlar y nos fuimos a los puños, en medio de la pelea no se ni como atine a partirle una silla encima a ese idiota.

¿Qué? ¿estas loco? por eso se fueron, eres una bestia ¿acaso no se te ocurrió simplemente sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla contigo? Stear se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pues no, en ese momento no pensé en nada.

-Eres un tonto debiste tratar de indagar que estaba pasando, seguro de bruto solo te dedicaste a molestar ¿a caso no te gusta pasarla bien con Patty cuando están juntos? eres un tonto, Anthony ahora si parecía molestarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es diferente, nosotros nos amamos yo no estoy orzando ninguna relación a la mala, se defendía Stear.

-Ese es el punto, no sabes si es una relación orzada zopenco, debiste preguntarles, de verdad que cuando te lo propones eres un asno.

-Yo te apoyo hermano, en tu lugar ambienta lo muelo a golpes decía Archie, aunque Anthony tiene razón, tu eres el más calmado de los tres ¿Por qué no hablaste con ese sujeto por las buenas?

-Ya suficiente, no lo sé, no lo se okey.

-Es mejor descansar y tratar de pensar cómo sacarle información a George, y aprovechar para pedirle que nos lleve con el tío abuelo necesito hablar de el sobre mi novia, necesito saber en donde esta, me quiero casar con ella , no puedo permitir que su nombre quede por el piso y sea señalada por culpa de la serpiente eso.

-Yo quiero saber como esta mi Annie, la tía abuela no debería meterse con nuestras novias, Archie estaba triste estañaba mucho a su novia.

-Mañana le podríamos enviar un telegrama a Patty para que las visite y nos cuente, aquello emociono muchísimo a Stear.

-Ahyyy hermano tu novia debe estar en florida a esta hora, no tienes ni idea del escándalo tan grande que se armo en el pueblo, por culpa de la tonta de Eliza y las hormonas de este, en ese momento señalaba a Anthony.

-¿Qué hiciste? Anthony se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

-No e pude controlar y tome a mi novia en la casa de Arthur el día de la recepción por el mentado compromiso y la estúpida de Eliza nos vio, hizo que todos los invitados nos vieran diciendo que era un espectáculo especial y nos vieron haciendo el amor.

-Aquello se esparció como pólvora por todo el pueblo y por eso nos encerraron.

-No lo puedo creer, decía Stear con la boca abierta, a los chicos los alcanzo el alba en aquella conversación.

-Mejor vamos a dormir un poco, seria bueno ser francos con George y pedirle ayuda, Anthony ya había pensado o que haría así que se cambio de ropa y se acostó a dormir, sus primos hicieron lo mismo.

En la inmensa casa a las afueras de New york una rubia hambrienta se levantaba y salia de la cama con cautela para no despertar a su esposo que dormía profundamente, parecía un ángel dormido, la rubia sonreía al verlo.

Después de vestirse salio de la habitación con sigilo, no quería despertar a Noel o a su esposo, realmente moría de hambre, recordó el camino que habían seguido cuando llegaron del rió así que decidió caminar por aquel pasillo y bajar hacia la cocina así no molestaría a nadie, solo buscaría algo de comer y regresaría rápido a la habitación, al llegar a su destino triunfante, aun conservaba su toque de escapista sigilosa, abrió las despensas y solo encontró algunas galletas, aunque deliciosas no fueron suficientes para quitar el hambre que ella tenia, después de husmear un poco encontró un poco, dio con lo que parecía un banquete, quizás era la cena a la que no bajaron por estar ocupados en otras cosas, era un carne guisada que se veía y olía muy pero muy bien, tomo una buena porción en un plato y tomo una hogaza de pan para disponerse a disfrutar en la mesa de la cocina de aquellos alimentos, Candy se vio de repente inmovilizada y ante sus ojos ponían un cuchillo de carnicero inmenso, por unos minutos no pudo reaccionar por el miedo, pero luego comenzó a gritar cómo loca.

-NOEL AYÚDAME, AUXILIO desde la habitación de huéspedes este salia con un revolver en la mano, corría escaleras abajo tratando de ubicar los gritos aterrados de Candy.

-ALBERT AUXILIO, AYÚDAME POR FAVOR, AUXILIO ME QUIEREN MATAR. el rubio escuchaba los gritos y extendía la mano para tocar a su esposa y al no sentirla espabilo y salio corriendo, no podía ser que alguien estuviera atacando a su mujer.

-¿Sabes cómo se castiga por acá a los ladrones? se les corta la mano; aquella mujer parecía un demonio con aquel cuchillo inmenso, trataba de inmovilizar la mano de la rubia sobre la mesa como con intención de cortar su mano o cuando menos herirla, esta lloraba sin poder seguir gritando presa del terror que sentía.

-Suéltela si no quiere que le vuele la cabeza, la voz de Noel retumbo en la cocina mientras se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban, la mujer haciendo caso omiso imprimía mas fuerza a su agarre y Noel sin bacilar le hacia un disparo que paso a centímetros de su oído dejándola fría y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Suéltala o el próximo ira al medio de tu rente, la mujer aturdida por la detonación la soltaba.

-Ven hija, le decía Noel a la rubia que parecía estar aturdida también haciendo señas con su mano libre.

-Candy hija acércate por favor, ella enseguida corría y se abrazaba a Noel, este le acariciaba un poco el cabello y luego la abrazaba sin quitar la vista de aquella mujer que la amenazo con aquel cuchillo.

-Ahora suelte ese cuchillo si no quiere salir lastimada, la mujer tan solo volteaba al ver como llegaba los demás empleados desde el área de servicio y se paralizaban al ver la escena, Albert llegaba tras ellos asustados al ver a Noel con aquel arma apuntando a esa desconocida y abrazando de manera protectora a su esposa.

-¡NO LE DISPARE POR FAVOR ES MI HIJA! una de las señoras de la cocina lloraba presa del miedo al ver a su hija en la mira de uno de los patrones o ese pensaban todos que era Noel todos los empleados.

-Suelte el cuchillo o disparo, la voz de Noel era fuerte y clara, en ese momento la mujer arrojaba el cuchillo al suelo.

-¿Candy te encuentras bien? Albert se hacia paso entre los empleados y llegaba hasta ella que se aferraba a la ropa de Noel, sin querer separarse de él, parecía estar sorda porque no reaccionaba ante la voz de su esposo.

-¿Candy corazón? soy yo Albert, con los ojos encendidos volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba la mujer a la que Noel apuntaba y una de las señora que horas antes se había presentado como una de las mujeres del servicio de la casa.

-Ella entro a robar yo solo... la mujer trataba de defender diciendo aquello y Albert enseguida la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hija la señorita vino con el patrón decía la mujer entre lagrimas, la mujer palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Robar? ¿Cómo dice tamaña estupidez si esta casa y todo lo que contiene le pertenece a ella? todos los empleados se espantaron, habían conocido a este hombre mucho más joven y las veces que visitarla propiedad siempre había sido muy amable.

-Albert, la voz de Candy apenas se escucho antes de desmayarse, Noel la levanto aún con el revolver en la mano.

-¿Hija qué te pasa? ella no respondió y su esposo corría hacia ellos, para ayudarlos.

-Busque sales y preparen te por favor pedía el rubio y todos se ponían en marcha dentro de la cocina.

-Eres una desubicada, hasta cuando aceptaras que no eres más la dueña de la casa, Mary la cocinera veía de mala manera a la antipática mujer, que los veía a todos con desprecio.

-Muy pronto esta volverá a ser mi casa, la mujer reía de una manera diabólica.

CONTINUARÁ...


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Noel llevaba en brazos a la rubia hasta la sala y la recostaba con cuidado, una de las mujeres de servicio llegaba con con frasco de vidrio con las sales, todo los habitantes de aquella mansión se habían despertada después de la detonación del arma, al destapar el frasco de el se desprendió un olor penetrante capaz de hacer que un muerto se levantara de su tumba, apenas la joven percibió el olor, reacciono, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes que la veían angustiado, era él que la volvía a salvar de una loca que quería dañarla sin razón alguna, escuchar su llanto le estrujaba el corazón al pobre hombre que por instinto la abrazaba para protegerla, ella se aferraba a él respondiendo aquel gesto, el rubio respiraba aliviado al verla abrir los ojos.

-¿Estas bien mi amor? ella negaba con la cabeza sin despegarse de su salvador.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? al ver que ella no respondía fue Noel quien contesto.

-Escuche los grito y baje tan rápido como pude, esa mujer estaba amenazaba con un cuchillo, quería herirla con el, los ojos del rubio se abrían por el asombro y al escuchar el llanto ahogado de su mujer, caminaba de regreso a la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar una conversación entre la agresora y otra mujer.

-Eres una desubicada, hasta cuando aceptaras que no eres más la dueña de la casa

-Muy pronto esta volverá a ser mi casa, la mujer reía de una manera diabólica.

La ira del rubio iba en aumento y sin espera más entro ininterrumpido la risa tan estrepitosa de aquella mujer, que aunque joven y físicamente hermosa se le hacia la persona más despreciable del mundo.

-¿QUIEN SE CREE USTED PARA ATACAR A LA GENTE DE ESA MANERA? la mujer enseguida comenzó su actuación quería hacerse la victima en aquella situación.

-Lo siento mucho joven, yo pensé que era una ladrona que había forzado la puerta de atrás, enseguida comenzaba a soltarse lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿UNA LADRONA? después de volver a gritar se contuvo para tratar de tranquilizarse, fue necesario tomar varias respiraciones profundas.

-¿ES que acaso no se fijo que esta en ropa de dormir? ¿Que se encuentra descalza? ¿NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA SENTADA COMIENDO? al gritar aquello señalaba la comida tirada en la mesa y el suelo, la mujer palidecía esperaba ser convincente y manipular la situación a su favor.

-YO lo lamento, no me fije solo reaccione la puerta..

-La puerta la force yo, no tolerare este tipo de comportamientos en esta casa, mañana a primera hora espero que este preparada para abandonar este lugar.

-Pero señor... una mujer mayor salia de entre las sombras tratando de hablar.

-Disculpe pero esto es algo que no le incumbe, Albert estaba tan molesto que le costaba contenerse.

-Ella es mi hija, él se volteaba y se detenía a pensar en lo ocurrido, no iba a exponer a su esposa.

-Usted también debe marcharse mañana, la más joven abría los ojos por unos minutos asombrada.

-¿Estas loco? mi madre no tiene nada que ver, todo por esa chiquilla ladrona, insignificante, aquello fue la gota que acabo con la paciencia del rubio.

-Esa mujer que amenazaste con el cuchillo no es ninguna ladrona, ella es la dueña de esta casa, ella es mi esposa, aquellas palabras eran siseadas prácticamente, la mujer palideció al escuchar como le hablaba aquel hombre, cuando la tomo del brazo sintió tanto miedo que se quedo sin palabras.

-Las quiero fuera de mi casa mañana a primera hora, sino quieren ir a parar a la cárcel con una acusación de asalto, créame que no voy a escatimar recursos para hacer que vallan a dar a la cárcel.

-Mi madre es inocente, decía la mujer titubeante.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero entenderá que no puede quedarse en mi casa después de esto, la mujer mayor asentía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-El ama de llaves le hará la entrega de su respectiva liquidación, la mujer al ver que el joven se retiraba comenzó a tirar al suelo cuanto encontraba a su paso.

-Malditos esta es mi casa, esta es mi casa, ella prometió que me dejaría la casa a cambio de desaparecer aquella mocosa del mapa, presa de la rabia callo de rodillas en el suelo para luego golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas, su madre se llevaba las manos a la boca, no podía ser que su hija fuera la causante de aquella tragedia , era apenas una adolescente en aquel tiempo.

El rubio regresaba a las sala y encontraba a su esposa aún sollozando pero mas tranquila, al sentarse a su lado ella lo abrazo aún temblorosa.

-¿Por qué todas querer matarme si yo no les he hecho nada? presa del llanto apenas lograba decir aquello.

-No digas esa princesa? la mujer pensó que eras una ladrona, lo siento es mi culpa por forzar la puerta trasera, Noel discretamente se retiraba sin hacerse notar, mientras la pareja se abrazaba.

-Pero yo estaba comiendo yo no me robaba nada, el llanto aumentaba.

-Vamos preciosa, trata de tranquilizarte, yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda, vamos a nuestra habitación cariños, el la levantaba en sus brazos con cuidado y ella se refugiaba en su pecho incapaz de poder controlar su llanto.

Le tomo más de tres horas al rubio, tranquilizar a su esposa, como no funcionaron sus abrazos ni sus besos se le ocurrió llenar la bañera y entrar con ella al agua tibia, poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven se fue relajando y dejo de llorar, ni una palabra más se dijo esa noche, al salir de la bañera el la envolvió en una toalla seco su cuerpo y de la mano la condujo a la cama, permanecieron en silencio abrazados en su lecho casi hasta el amanecer, hasta que el cansancio los venció, la primera en dormir fue ella quien trataba de luchar contra el sueño, después de sentir su reparación tranquila y acompasada él pudo quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el personal estaba alborotado, todos comentaba sobre lo que dijera aquella mala mujer a todo pulmón después de ser corrida por el dueño de la casa, algunos de los que trabajaban en aquella casa en aquel tiempo aún estaban allí, vieron con aquella dulce mujer se fue apagando después de aquella tragedia, como lo ordeno el nuevo dueño la paga de las dos mujeres les era entregada por el ama de llaves quien las veía con desprecio¿.

-Deberían estar presas las dos ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso cuando ellas las acogió en este lugar cuando prácticamente morían de hambre?

-Te juro que yo no lo sabia, la anciana tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-No tienes porque darle explicaciones a esta sirvienta, PLASSS una sonora cachetada soltó la mujer al rostro de su hija.

-TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI, EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A BUSCARME DESDE HOY ESTAS MUERTA PARA MI. Noel escuchaba aquello y se quedaba en su lugar sin mover un musculo.

-Eres una estúpida madre, y puedes estar segura de que no te voy a buscar nunca más, eres solo una inútil, acto seguido tomo su maleta y su liquidación y se marcho dejando a su madre llorando, cuando ya se perdió de vista la mujer la imito sen silencio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? el ama de llaves brinco al escucharlo hablar, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Por Dios santo señor! menudo susto mee dio, el ama de llaves se llevaba una mano al corazón espantada.

-Lo lamento no fue esa mi intención, Noel terminaba de entrar a la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa, enseguida le servían una tasa de café y el desayuno.

-¿Por qué deberían estar presas esa dos mujeres? el ama de llaves dudaba en hablar, por unos minutos vio fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre y le recordaron los de aquella niña años atrás.

-Hace diecisiete años esta casa la compro una joven extranjera, ella era muy linda y amable, la acompañaba una mujer unos años mayor que ella, esa mujerzuela se creía dueña de la casa maltrataba a todos, cuando descubrieron que la señora estaba embarazado se puso peor, pero ante ella se hacia la buena, cuando la bebé nació la tuvimos que atender nosotras porque la malvada no nos permitió llamar al doctor del pueblo, la señora quedo tan débil que los primeros días no pudo atender a su bebé cuando la pequeña tenia unos siete meses desapareció, aquellas fueron las navidades más tristes que yo pueda recordar en mi vida, la pobre señora se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que el dolor se la llevo, la mujer lloraba al terminar aquel triste relato.

-¿Qué tienen que ver esas mujeres con toda esta historia?

-Anoche cuando el señor las corrió esa malvada dijo que la francesa le había ofrecido la casa cambio de desaparecer a la niña, ella pues que mi pobre señora murió vendió la casa y desapareció sin dejar rastro, la desaparición de la niña quedo en el olvido y al no tener familia la muerte de la pobre mujer también.

-Noel respiraba afligido con todo aquello, sentía que necesitaba aire, que se estaba sofocando en aquel lugar.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
